


The Black Curse

by LilyWilliams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyWilliams/pseuds/LilyWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after experiencing a parent's worst nightmare of having their youngest child, Emerald Lupin kidnapped, their older daughters, Fiona and Laurel find out the truth behind Emerald's disappearance and her fate. Had she been a part of something much bigger than they realized?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> So a few months ago, I was re-reading a story that I have been trying to write but hasn’t picked up for me, I instantly inspired by two people, Tara and Thorin to write a full fledged fan fiction about our role-play characters, Fiona, Laurel, and Emerald Lupin. They are such brilliant characters that the world deserved to know their story. I have asked if it was alright if I used some of our roleplaying scenes with in the story and if I could use Fiona and Laurel with their allowed permission. I have felt for awhile that these characters needed their story told. It has been pulling at my heart for a long time.
> 
> Tara, Thorin, you are true inspirations to me in so many ways and this is my present of honor and respect to you both. You are my sisters!! I also wanted to thank LaTasha, Tressa, and those who have helped me with scenes and input. I'm so so appreciate for the help. 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think!!
> 
> *Disclaimer* I do not own the rights or characters of Harry Potter

A dark haired young man walked through the empty corridors of Hogwarts, he had been summoned by Albus Dumbledore. The letter merely said that business matters needed to be discussed. Just like the Dark Lord, he felt queasy in thought of what a man such as Albus could possibly want to discuss with the likes of him. Having a burning sensation still running through his arm, into his veins, he was certain his old professor had already heard the news of his decision. Perhaps that's what it was, a moment too late to be changing his mind. He knocked on the door, double checking behind himself in the shadows as he waited. He didn’t understand why Dumbledore couldn’t use his double sided right hand man, Severus. He was brought back to the truth when he heard, "You may enter," Albus Dumbledore's voice seemed loud and calm as it often was when Regulus was a student.

Reaching down, the man felt the cold of the doorknob beneath his fingers. It sent the same chill from the past to go up his spine as he entered the circular office. The old man’s penetrating blue eyes stared at him from behind the oak desk. “Headmaster,” he said with a formal nod. Fawkes was eyeing Regulus from his perch, daring the young Black to make one wrong move or face the pain of his sharp talons.

As usual Dumbledore seemed so calm and collected from behind his desk. The same content smile spreading across his face, eyes twinkling. “Regulus,” he returned the cordial nod towards the young man. "Thank you for coming on such limited notice and choosing to do what’s right," he said simply, looking over the top of his half moon spectacles. Regulus felt himself tensing up. "I want to discuss further plans in what needs to be done in order to defeat Voldemort. I assume that surveillance has been placed.”

"Yes Sir." Regulus answered, keeping his back straight, avoiding the looks that he was receiving from the bird. He clenched his eyes shut momentarily at the name spoken, squeezing his right fist to keep the pulsing pain down. "We have five of our own guarding the main entrance. Three on the rear entrance and one from within. All is in order." He adds quickly. "Nine men is a bit much to be informed, but we keep them all on a need-to-know basis." Dumbledore merely nodded, stroking his beard lost in his own thoughts. 

"That would be best for what the task at hand," Dumbledore said, his eyes drifted to the window. "Especially the placement of the child afterwards. Has the location been established?" The young Black's eyes widened, he thought that it was just keeping an eye on the man that he used to call brother. Kidnapping was something that he never thought would be a part of the deal.

He knew that his next question was risky. "Child?" Regulus asks, raising an eyebrow of questioning. Somewhere amongst the need to know basis, he apparently hadn't needed to know, or simply not been told. "This is the first I have heard of a child. Do you mean Potter?" He knew of the attempted attack on the Potters but they had been warned and were able to escape.

"No, it will be Emerald Lupin, your youngest niece," Dumbledore explained, his eyes wandered to the window. "I foresee her being a distraction for young Harry at some point during his journey to defeat Voldemort."

The man's stomach dropped at the thought of his niece being handled, watched over, by the vicious group of bandits he had joined. Men who beat, tortured, and killed others for what? Entertainment? It was true that he wanted Sirius to pay for the ultimate betrayal of the Black family but he felt that it was wrong to take his niece from the comforts of her fathers. Her sparkling eyes that trusted them, that lit up in their presence. 

"I don't.... I don't believe love will be an issue, Sir. At their age now, their age when this is to begin. Girls will be the last of things on young Potter's mind." He tried to possibly find other way and reason with the man. “Leaving her with her parents maybe the best option. That way we can watch what comes of their relationship.” 

"Indeed they are still quite young. One critical factor plays into the whole thing, like her sisters, Miss Emerald is different. Werewolves sense their mates young," Albus explained, looking directly at Regulus. "Your brother knew when he met Remus their first year." Regulus couldn't deny that they had a connection from the beginning. "Also, we both know that won't matter to the Dark Lord. This is for the greater good of both children." He was slowly becoming worse than Voldemort. Preparing two children for a future of torment and lies.

"If any of my men lay a hand on her. If they find out what she is..." He attempted again with fear before sighing, knowing Dumbledore's mind was made up. "She is to be held by the Malfoys. I trust Narcissa to keep her safe, as her own daughter. Nott will make the grab." Of anything, he knew Nott was too dim to make the connection under a New Moon and too loyal to speak of what he had done. "And, I will Oblivate then modify her memory."

"She is to be raised as their own until the time is right for her to take her place," Dumbledore reminded the man. "Your brother refuses to see what has to be done for the safety of the Wizarding World." But was it really for the safety of the Wizarding World or just a twisted game? 

"Her place in what, Sir? I’m sure even though she is half blooded she is still a Black. There is a possibility that could save her...." He said, a rare few Death Eaters were actually halfblooded but they also came from old Pureblood families. Except Severus...Maybe that was Emerald’s only hope but Sirius needed a good lesson in loyalties. 

Dumbledore stood and began to walk around his office, his eyes on the model moon above his desk. "Yes but so does the blood of the wolf," He said, not adverting his gaze. 

Regulus’ blood slightly boiled at the thought of Sirius mating with not only a werewolf but another man. He dirtied the blood of their offspring. "Don't remind me," Regulus growls, knowing it was a warning he would have to place on his cousin with boarding his niece. "A brilliant move on my brother's part." He remembered the day that Sirius told their parents that he was not marrying their cousin Bellatrix due to the fact that he was gay and in love with that blasted werewolf. After a few rounds of the Cruciatus Curse, Sirius managed to escape to the Potter residence. Never to return. "He threw away the Pureblood tradition for another drooling mutt with a vicious bite. I feel like I run a dog kennel when those two get to playing with the kids in the yard, instead of seeing my brother with a beautiful woman. Do you remember the pain they all went through with their first Full Moon?"

"Yes, I do," Dumbledore said stroking his beard. "But they had family with them. But Sirius assumes you’re dead, right?" He said giving the man a significant look. 

A good sized knot made itself apparently in the pit of his stomach at those words. It was the only way for Regulus to be free of Voldemort’s grasp, he nodded in response. "He does." Regulus said with a sigh of pain. He didn’t like where this was going. 

"Yet, you have been watching them since then, why?" Albus asked his interested peaked. "I thought that you had disowned Sirius? What has changed, Regulus?” His crystal blue eyes now fully on the younger man, unlike Severus, he remained silent instead of lashing out. 

"I had," The young man said after a moment and clearing his throat, his eyes wandered to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black as his heart sank with remorse. "I don't agree with his decision, however he is still my blood. They are still my nieces. Nothing will ever change those facts, including disownment." The reason why he rather there was a different way.

“Though as it may be, more of a reason to put the plan in motion,” Dumbledore said, standing by the window with his hands clasped behind his back. “Sacrifices have to be made in order for the war to be won.” With that he returned to his desk. “Return here once everything has been completely.” He added looking directly at him. 

Regulus cursed under his breath before letting out a heavy sigh. "Then it will be done." He said against his own hopes. He bade the professor farewell before exiting the door, was it the right thing to do? Could he truly destroy his own family but then again, Sirius destroyed their family.

\--

Remus waited by the staircase, checking his watch for the third time. James’ Quidditch game started in an hour and they still had to get there by Muggle busing and Lily would be there soon to watch the girls. The two men felt that they hadn’t had a night to themselves in quite sometime due to the difficulties of having three little girls. James invited them to the Chudley Cannons’ Final game before possibly going to the World Cup. Of course, if they won. 

Sirius was a bit apprehensive about leaving their daughters alone, he swore to Merlin that Dumbledore had the family watched. Remus assured his husband that everything would be alright and joked that he was slowly becoming Mad-Eye Moody with his paranoia. Besides, they needed this. "Pads, we have to go," Remus shouted up to his mate, knowing that Sirius was either fussing with his hair or his outfit. "It's just Quidditch."

“Moony, you should know by now, Quidditch or not, perfection can not be rushed,” Sirius shouted back from the bedroom, there was a hint of snark in his voice. “We’ll make it in time. Hey Moons, do’ya think James would be pissed, if I wore his old Quidditch jersey to the game?” Half joking, causing Remus to shake his head. 

Fiona sat on the middle step, looking at her stuffed toy wolf. She was still upset that she and her sisters couldn’t go with their father. “Still can’t see why, we can go,” Fiona said reminding Remus how much like Sirius she was. “We have gone to Uncle Prongs’ games before.” The sandy brown haired man sighed as he knelt down to his daughter’s level.

“Fia...Daddy and I just need some time to ourselves is all,” Remus said, kissing her forehead tenderly. “We won’t be out too late, okay?” He rubbed her cheek, Sirius wouldn’t want to be out for too long anyway. Becoming a father had definitely tamed the Gryffindor wild child. Fiona was not satisfied by this but at least their Auntie Lily was coming. The last sitter that was there, happened to be a Muggle. Which caused both she and Laurel to prank her the entire night. Unfortunately, it led to a two week grounding, though Sirius was secretly proud of them. “Sirius.” Remus beckoned again for his husband. He heard the fireplace flaring up, signaling that someone arrived by Floo Powder. “Hello Lily, Harry,” He said entering the kitchen as Lily was brushing sooth off the small boy. 

“Warry!” Four year old Emerald said abandoning her coloring book, she immediately wrapped her little arms around his waist happily. “Mah Daddieths waid that you were coming to pway wifh us!” Looking up at him, her eyes sparkling. As the Weasley Twins were Fiona and Laurel’s favorite people in the world, Harry was Emerald’s. 

“Hey Uncle Moony,” Harry said adjusting his glasses and let out a soft oof from Emerald slamming into him. “Hi, Emmy,” Harry greeted the younger child warmly before hugging her back and gave her a short piggyback ride back to where she had been coloring with Laurel. 

Lily smiled at the adorable kindness of her son then met Remus’ eye. “Hello Remus,” she said embracing the taller man. “Sirius still taking his time?” She said half laughing, Remus chuckled and nodded. “Well, James always said that Sirius was worse than most women, when it came to his appearance.” That was something Remus couldn’t deny. Even in school, it took the dark haired man at least three hours to be completely ready.

“That is the truth,” Remus said chuckling, thinking back to James and Sirius fighting over the bathroom. “Thank you for doing this.” He said appreciatively before looking back at the girls. “Fair warning, Fiona is still a bit miffed about not being able to come with us.” He informed the redheaded woman, in case Fiona decided to act out because of it. He was certain that she would.

Lily placed her hand on her shoulder with a reassuring expression. “They will be fine and remember I was a witness to a lot of the Marauders’ pranks,” Lily said, winking. “I’m prepared for anything. Not only that, but she’ll be too preoccupied by playing to stay mad for too long.” Her old classmate and practically brother in law sighed in relief, she understood the internal worries of a parent. 

Sirius finally made his entrance in a pair of ripped jeans, dog tags, and a Pink Floyd tee shirt. “See? Perfection,” Sirius said smirking and posing like a model. “Hey Evans.” He said, kissing her cheek softly and turned to his husband. “I told you that we would make it.” He said, fixing Remus’ jacket and kissing him. 

“Hello, Sirius,” Lily nodded kindly to him after rolling her eyes at his display. “You better be off, it’s a big match. The stadium is packed from what I heard.” She informed the two men. “Go have fun.” Both men went into the living room to say goodbye to the girls. 

Emerald squealed as her Daddy picked her up, tickling her by kissing her face all over. Ending with her nose. “Now, you be good for your Auntie Lily, Starfire,” Sirius said setting Emerald back next to Harry. “You too, Lunette and Starlight.” Unable to be firm with his older two daughters. “I don’t want to come back to toys stuck to the ceiling again.” Laurel giggled at the memory of the prank but stopped when her Dad gave her the ‘look’. 

“I’ll be dood! Lofe you, Daddieths,” Emerald said kissing each man’s cheek. Laurel echoed the same sentiment with an inaudible muttered due to being too busy with coloring her current picture to break away from it. 

Remus kissed each girl on the cheek, following a tight hug. “We’ll be back later and we love you all very much,” He emphasized that the most to his eldest, who was still by the doorway with her arms folded across her chest. “Just be good, alright?” He said, stroking her cheek. The dark haired child remained silent, they couldn’t feel what she did. It was frustrating. 

“Prongslet, keep my girls safe,” Sirius said ruffling Harry’s hair with a wink and smile. “I’m counting on you.” Harry looked at him and nodded in full determination. Sirius rejoined his husband by archway of the kitchen. “Thanks again, Evans.” He said grateful for her helping them as much as she did. After making sure, she had a way to contact them for an emergency in case, the girls somehow caused the house to turn into a bouncy house. They Disapparated to the bus station. Neither man knowing that the truth behind Fiona’s anger was that, this was the night of her dream of Death Eaters coming to take Emerald. 

\--  
  It was a couple hours past all children’s bedtime but they wanted to stay up until their fathers came home. The redheaded woman knew better than to fight them on it. Lily held a nodding off Emerald in her lap as Laurel sat by her feet completely engrossed in her favorite movie Balto, she hugged her knees to her chest while leaning forward. Harry sat next his mother, Fiona caught his eye when she walked over to the window and looked outside for the fifth time in the last hour, almost as if she was anticipating someone coming. 

“I’m sure that they will be home soon, Love,” Lily reassured the child, laying Emerald on the couch to usher Fiona back to the couch. Despite how hard Fiona tried to push it aside. She couldn’t ignore the gut feeling that something bad was about to happen. Lily carefully gathered the nearly sleeping Emerald in her arms. “Okay Love, Bedtime.” She whispered softly to Emerald. 

Emerald’s eyes barely opened, she rubbed her nose. “No, I haffa wait for mah Daddieths,” Lily chuckled, seeing Sirius’ stubbornness coming out in the small child especially when it came to being told no. It was a trait that they all had, Fiona was literally Sirius reborn. Her level of stubbornness was almost impossible to break.

“I know, Emmy, but you're sleepy." Lily kissed her forehead. “You will see them in the morning. You don’t want to be a grumpy girl when they see you, do you?” Lily said, stroking her hair gently. “When they come home, I’ll wake you, okay? That way you can say goodnight to them.” This was something she would tell her own son when James was away on Auror missions or playing away Quidditch matches. “Maybe they might bring you back the pretty ball.” 

“Tay...” Emerald said defeated by sleep, she laid her head on Lily’s shoulder and sucked her thumb. Harry climbed off the couch, he took Emerald's tiny hand and squeezed it gently. "Night, Warry..." She said half asleep from behind her thumb. 

“Night, Emmy,” he whispered back and ignored the giggles from Fiona and Laurel. 

"Be good, I'm going to put Emmy to bed, alright?" Lily said, kissing Harry's head before humming softly and walking up the stairs.

Harry went to turn back around to the movie, when he saw Emerald’s stuffed bunny was forgotten on the couch. He quickly dashed over and grabbed it, it had been the very gift he had given her the day of her birth. “Mum?” He said, running up the stairs as quietly as he could. 

Fiona walked back to the window, something bad was about to happen. She felt it deep in her being, just like when her Daddy got hurt weeks before. 

Laurel finally pulled herself away from her movie and stared at her older sister. “Is somefink bad going to happen?” Laurel asked sensing the ominous feeling of danger in the room. Fiona didn’t immediately respond, half wanting to protect her and the other half hoped that she was wrong. “No one can get in. Auntie Lily is here.” Laurel attempted to reassure her sister but Fiona remained by the window. 

“Just waiting for the Dads is all,” Fiona said smiling a little, it wasn’t worth worrying Laurel, who went back to watching her movie. The older girl couldn’t shake that danger was coming their way. She darted back to the couch when the descending sound of footsteps came down the staircase. Harry cocked his eyebrow a bit as Fiona flung herself onto the couch.   “Making some popcorn,” Lily said, checking on the children. They would also be falling sleep once the film ended, she looked at the clock. It wasn’t like the men were home this early unless someone had gotten in a fight at the pub. She waved her wand at the cabinets, causing a pan to come flying out of it and landing perfectly onto the stove. In mid-search of the popcorn seeds, the sound of someone coming up the walkway stopped her. The redheaded woman looked out the small window to see if anyone was out there. Slowly, she opened the back door. “Lumos.” She whispered lighting up the tip of her wand. She exited the doorway only by a few feet. No one was out there, she rubbed her arms. Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea that she sent a Patronus to James, telling them to come home. 

“Is someone out there?” Fiona asked from behind the woman, startling her slightly. The young girl could see the immense troubled emotion on the woman’s face. It was starting. “They’re here, aren’t they? The bad people.” It was more of a stated fact then a mere question, causing Lily to forget that she was only seven years old. 

Lily smiled warmly to the child and walked back into the house. “No one is there, it was probably a cat knocking something over,” Fiona was not at all convinced. The bad people were out there and they couldn’t stop what was going to happen. “Let’s go see what Laurel and Harry are doing. I’ll finish the popcorn.” Lily changed the subject but knowing like Sirius, Fiona wouldn’t let it go. 

Fiona nodded, that was not her plan of action. She was going to check on Emerald first to make sure the bad people weren’t there. Gripping her toy wand, the dark haired girl crept up the stairs unaware that someone was trailing behind her until they spoke. “What are you doing?” Harry’s voice questioned her. She spun around so fast that she almost knocked him down the stairs.

She had half the mind to slug him for scaring her like that. Her heart pounded against her chest with the force of a Bludger. After closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she answered. “Checking on Emmy,” she whispered, annoyance hinted in her tone. “May I ask what you are doing sneaking up on me, Potter?” She questioned him, arms across her chest. Her golden wolf eyes flickered in the hallway light and bore into his. 

“I was going to give Emerald, her bunny. My mum wouldn’t let me last time,” he said holding it up by the ear. Fiona stared at him for a moment before deciding that he was legit. “Why do you want to check on her?” She didn’t want to answer and started to walk down the hall, pushing a button on her wand to light the tip. Harry took out his own wand and lit it. Fiona quickly found the correct door on the left, she carefully opened it. She held her breath hoping all was well. 

A soft sleepy whimper coming from the bed. “Daddieths?” Emerald said mostly asleep still, she sat up rubbing her eyes. 

“No, just me and Harry, we wanted to give you, Bun Bun,” Fiona assured her baby sister, relieved that she was alright. Fiona opened the closet and looked inside for hidden intruders. 

Meanwhile, Harry placed the bunny next to the smaller child. “Bun Bun.” She said wrapping her arm around the stuffed bunny, her sister pulled her blanket up over her shoulders. Shattering glass from downstairs, caused Emerald to sit up now fully awake and frightened. “Wia, Warry, what was that?” She said clutching her bunny to her. Both older children were frozen, unsure how to react or what was happening. 

It wasn’t much long afterwards when Harry’s mother entered the room with Laurel in her arms, her expression was that of immense fear. But she focused on keeping them safe. “You four stay in here and be quiet, alright,” her voice was firmly direct after she set Laurel down. Her wand was in her hand in a fighting stance. They all nodded in obedient response but still curious. She shut the door slowly to prevent any noise alerting the intruders. 

“I’m swared,” Emerald said in the smallest voice, close to tears. Harry made his way to the little girl and climbed in next to her, he wrapped his arms around her like a protective barrier. “I want mah Daddieths...” She whimpered burying herself into Harry’s embrace. 

“I won’t let them hurt you,” Harry promised her in honest full intent to do just that. Fiona paced around the dark room like a caged wolf, she had to keep her sisters safe. Now she couldn’t... Silence filled the house with the thickness of a cloudy sky, every second fell like hours. Then there was a loud BOOM from the living room followed by the insertion of shouting. Emerald whimpered as she clung to Harry more, his eyes moved to the door then to Fiona. They spoke without words that they needed to do something. Both pulled out their toy wands preparing to face whatever battle was outside the door.


	2. Family Values

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> Thank you for being so paitent with me, I have been going through a rough time the past couple of weeks, a long story that I’m not going to dive into again. However, I have used it as inspiration in my story. I would like to thank the Angst Mermaid and my best friend, Thorin for the help with the first half of the chapter. Also as a huge reward for waiting, I am  
> Please, please let me know what you think and what can be changed. Thank you. posting two new chapters! This is the first of the two. :)
> 
> Chan

It was too eerily reminiscent to six years ago when Lily, her husband, and son almost met their untimely end. Once more the redheaded woman stared down the faces of pure evil. “You will not hurt them!” Lily said firmly from close by, her voice was strong without any hint of fear. Smirks could be imagined behind their masks.

Fiona looked back at the other two before she opened the door quietly, she crept out to the landing on her hands and knees. Careful not to be seen by whoever was there. Lily had the staircase blocked, she was staring the dark cloaked people down. One of the black robed masked people aimed their wand at her head. “Leave now.” She said, wand pointed at their chest. Her duty was to the children.

A familiar voice laughed mockingly cruel. “Not so brave without Potter here protecting you like some charming knight, are you, Mudblood?” The man asked, the last word sharply but did not cause the intended harm. “Now move, all we want is the girl.” He said almost bargaining with her, again making a fatal mistake. 

“Flipendo!” The redheaded woman shouted, causing one of the masked men to go flying back into the wall. She then pointed her wand at the wall to her left. “Expulso!” The wall came crashing down on two of the four Death Eaters. “Looks like I can handle myself quite well, Knowles.” Lily shot back her emerald eyes ablaze with danger. 

“Move,” the younger Death Eater said, a slight tremor in his voice revealed his true feelings to what was happening. “Move aside.” Lily remained rooting to the spot ready to face any outcome that came her way. “I said move aside.” His words were now firmer and steadier, still she stayed put. “Nothing you can do will stop what has to be done, Evans.” 

“You may think that but then again, you don’t know the strength of a mother,” Lily said her tone never wavered and she didn’t coward down. If she didn’t obey Voldemort, what made them think that she would ever listen to them? “What makes this so sad are the people you will hurt from this.” She added, hoping to reach what was left of any good inside him. 

Her words only bounced off him because the Death Eater muttered a strange curse. Red sparks flew out of his wand and hit the woman causing her to soar up the staircase. Her body slammed against the wall with a sickening thud before she slid down it barely conscious. Pain radiated through her entire body, she pushed through it. For the children. 

Completely forgetting about staying hidden, Harry bolted out of the bedroom at the sight of his mother being harmed. “YOU CAN’T HURT MY MUM!” He roared, not caring that he couldn’t do anything with the toy wand in his hand. Nor facing four grown men, who could do a lot worse to him. They hurt his mother and wanted to hurt his friends. That was something he wasn’t going to hide for. He barely noticed that Fiona and Laurel had joined his side because pure anger rushed through him. 

Sadistic laughter left the men, Lily watched on in fear. “Pity none of you will ever get old enough to learn how to do real magic,” One said in a very sinister tone. “CRUCIO!” He shouted, pain beyond all belief wrapped itself around Harry’s body. He fought back the screams that were about to explode out of his convulsing body. The other masked demons followed their leader’s actions and hit both little girls with the painful curse. 

At the screams of her loved ones being hurt, Emerald bolted out of the room towards them. “NO WARRY! WIA! LAUREL!” Emerald said before two men surrounded her and held her by the arms. She kicked and struggled against them, proving that she was stronger than the average child.“STOP HWRTING WARRY AND MY SISTERS!!” She screamed out in pain and anger of seeing someone so dear to her being hurt. “Stop it!” Lily said, dragging herself to her son, motherly love blocked out her own pain. “Let them go!” They just laughed, ignoring her pleads. Through the agonizing torment, Fiona looked for a way to distract the bad people, to stop the curse. She spotted a magical bouncy ball sitting outside of Emerald’s room. With what energy she had, she rolled towards it. She caught it in her trembling hand and hurled it at the man who was hurting Harry. It ricocheted off the upper left corner of the wall, causing the others to duck or cover their heads. One of the men was too slow, the ball struck his mask with perfect accuracy, knocking it off his face and stopping the curse. 

Fiona laid there for a few seconds panting waiting for her muscles to stop burning but her eyes looked at the unmasked man. His face matched the very same face of Sirius’ younger brother. Fiona had found crumpled up old pictures of the two in a drawer years ago. His features stuck out strongly especially his grey eyes that was a true trait of the Black family. Golden brown eyes zoned in on his pale shallow face, obvious signs of wear and tear as the result of being a Death Eater. His raven black hair was dull and stringy compared to his brother’s. It felt as if Sirius was looking into his very soul. 

Taking that moment, Lily regained enough strength to crawl over to her son and nieces. She gathered the three in her arms. “I’m here, it’s okay. I’m here,” she whispered soothingly, though Fiona was still staring at the man. She rocked them, in efforts to soothe their pain. “Be strong.” She softly intone to them, their innocence was being taken from them. It was too much like when Voldemort tried attacking them, maybe this was time catching up to them. 

Emerald crawled to her family. “Warry...Wia...” The child said with tears streaming down her chubby cheeks in heartfelt sorrow and fear that they were both badly hurt. She reached out for his hand trying her best not to hurt him anymore than what pain was already there. “Warry...” 

“Emmy, you have to go hide, kay?” Fiona said her mother wolf instincts were kicking in, they wanted Emerald for some reason and she had to make sure that did not happen. “They want to take you away...” She said in a way that the four year would understand. Before Emerald had the chance to obey her sister’s instructions, her body instantly seized up. She fell next to Fiona like a porcelain doll. “NO, NO!!” Fiona roared, forgetting about the lingering pain and aimed her wand at Regulus. Her chest heaved up and down from the intense anger that she felt. “Don’t TOUCH my sister!” She said her golden eyes shining dangerously. 

“Emmy....Emmy...” Harry said, kneeling next to the unmoving girl, he had promised his Uncles that he would protect her. Now he was failing them, he spotted a nearby closet. It was the perfect hiding place, quickly he tried to drag Emerald over to the door. The bad people watched them how a lion watched its wounded prey. Waiting for it to become too weak to fight back. “It’s okay, I got you, Emmy...” He repeated mostly to reassure her that she would soon be safe. She was his only focus, even his own welfare took a back seat. 

“Isn’t this most pathetic,” Edgar Knowles said from behind his mask. “Still fighting for a lost cause, how noble. Too bad those efforts are for nothing.” He took immense pleasure in Harry’s struggle, who was only able to move the girl an inch at a time. “Enough of this. Incarcerous.” Thin cords shot from his wand and wrapped themselves around Harry. That was when Laurel came barreling and head butted the Death Eater in the stomach, forcing him down the staircase. 

Fiona faced her estranged uncle with her wand pointed at his head. Daring him to take her on. If they were going to take her sister, she was going to take them down too. “Fiona, don’t...” Lily said, blocking her from the man. “This is not your battle, go hide now.” Her words were a firm command, Fiona still didn’t move. This WAS her battle, he made that clear by hurting her family. 

“No, I’m not letting them take Emmy,” she said, deep down knowing that they could easily kill her but she wasn’t going to back down. “HE isn’t going to do anything to MY family.” There she reminded Regulus of the day that he and Sirius disowned one another as brothers. Down to the look of pure disdain in her young face. 

Regulus was conflicted by the scene and his own emotions towards his own family. His own brother pleading with him to not follow after their parents due to family honor. The fear of disappointment when they made him the Prodigal Son. This was supposed to be his redemption but was it worth the cost of taking his own niece? “Black, stop standing there! Make the grab,” a voice hissed behind him in irritation. “We have business to attend to!” That seemed to jolt the younger Death Eater out of his thoughts and back to reality. He had to do this, now he knew it. Regulus bent down, picking up his mask and placed it back over his face. He lifted his fallen hood over his head. He aimed his wand at the three children binding them together and gagging them. 

“Regulus, don’t do this,” Lily pleaded with him once more, she sensed that there was still a loyalty to his brother. Deep down, he never truly wanted to do it in the first place. “Think about what you are doing...” He had for months but it was a part of his duty to rid filth from the family name. He looked at her features, scared but determined to fight until the end. 

“I have thought about it, I’m doing my duty to the Black name, Mudblood,” he said, hardening his tone. “Something that my brother was never able to do.” His full Death Eater stance returned, it was the truth. Sirius betrayed the family when he abandoned his place as heir. When he married the werewolf then bred with him. 

“STUPEFY!” Lily said, red sparks went for the young Death Eater. He darted to the side, making the jinx collide into what was left of the wall. “IMPEDIMENTA!” She shouted but hit another Death Eater in the process. She ducked from a couple misaimed spells and spared a second to free the three children. “GO HIDE!” She said, blocking a couple hexes. She blocked the men from getting to Emerald, watching her son push his ‘cousins’ into the closet. 

Fiona pushed against the young boy, trying to get to her sister. “NO, YOU’RE LETTING THEM TAKE MY SISTER!! YOU’RE LETTING THEM TAKE MY SISTER!” Fiona screamed, kicking and hitting whatever she could to be released. He had to understand what she needed to do. How could this be happening? Why weren’t they being stopped?

“Fia, we can’t!” Harry tried to reason with her but she continued to force her way passed him. The dark haired child was furious, they left Emerald behind and now they were going to her away to their master. “Fia!” He tried to grasp at her arm sensing the danger. A spell came crashing towards her but her Aunt Lily pushed her in the closet taking the hit for her. Her body lay across the doorway not moving. All three children moved to the door’s blinds and peeked through them to see what had happened. The bad men were still out there but Harry’s heart sank at the devastating sight of his mother laying on the floor on unconscious.

“Mum? Mum? Please wake up,” he urged her from behind the door. “Please, Mum, you have to wake up.” He wanted to go to her side, to know if she was okay or not. To his horror and the girls’, they watched as a hooded man picked up Emerald into his arms. 

“We got what we came for now, let’s go,” A man said carrying the child like a rag doll. “I’m sure that we will be heavily rewarded for this one.” He laughed ruthlessly walking towards the stairs. Fiona bursted out of the closet fully enraged and chasing after the men. Her own safety was not even a thought, just her sister.

“LET EMMY GO! YOU CAN’T TAKE MY SISTER!! I WON’T LET YOU!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, the end of a black robe disappeared around the corner. “YOU CAN’T TAKE HER!” Fiona bellowed but they had vanished when she had entered the kitchen. She felt numb, beyond numb. It was her fault for not doing what her Daddy would have done. Now Emerald was gone...

Lily slowly came to after a few moments, pain radiated through her body. That was the furtherest thing from her mind. “Are you...alright?” She winced trying to sit up. Quickly she went into Healer and mother mode. Harry had a bruised cheek, blood dribbled down from his swollen, split lip. She repaired his smashed glasses, while checking for other wounds. 

“I’m sorry, Mum,” Harry said, hanging his head in complete shame. He had broken his promise to his Godfather. The redheaded woman simply wrapped her arms around him in comfort. “I tried to stop them...” He said his heart shattered. 

“I know you did...I know...” Lily said lovingly, kissing his head softly. It tore at her soul to see him so devstated like this. She understood it all too well, James got this way after a failed misson as an Auror. But this was something a seven year old didn’t have to experience. “Stay here with Laurel, I am going to find Fiona and contact Dad.” Lily said using the banister to stand up. Her body screamed in agony. She again ignored it. There wasn’t any time to waste, who knew where the Death Eaters took Emerald or what would happen to her. 

Harry went to the huddled Laurel, who was crying in the corner. Why did the bad black robed men take Emerald for? The six year old just wanted her dads home, they would make everything okay again. They could bring Emerald home.

Lily hissed with every muscle throbbing step down the stairs. Rubble and bodies were in the path way but she used magic to clear things. She needed to find the eldest Lupin child. Fiona had chased after the Death Eaters. She was hoping not to find her unconscious on the floor. “Fiona?” She sald, gripping her wand to her side. In case, there were Death Eaters still around. Waiting to attack the men when they returned. “Fiona, are you alright?” She said more troubbled by the silence answering her. She lit the tip of her wand once she reached the bottom of the stair case. 

Against the light of the moon, a silhouette of a little girl sat on her knees in the middle of the kitchen. Tears streamed down her face in frusration, wondering how she could have fought better...anything to prevent this. Lily just held the child, Fiona placed so much burden on herself. Lily was about to send another Patronus, but the sound of footsteps on the pavement oustide caused her to freeze. She carried Fiona to the other side of the wall to hide. Lily’s heart pounded against her ribcage, they had returned to finish the job. 

The three men walked up the stone pathway, joking and laughing about old times. James’ team won the game, they stayed for most of the celebratory gathering at the pub. Sirius couldn’t stand being away from the girls for much longer. 

“Never thought I would live to see the day that you would be tamed,” James said in playful shock. “I guess parenthood was all that it took.” Sirius rolled his eyes even though he was too drunk to be annoyed by the comment. 

“Eh, something had to tame this old dog,” Sirius shrugging and laughing as he leaned on Remus’ shoulder. Remus shook his head but smiled at his husband. They were feet away from the door, an eerily troubling feeling fell over the trio. Immediately sobering them all. “Something’s wrong.” Sirius said, going for his wand in his back pocket. James and Remus followed suit, Sirius magically opened the back door. It was too quiet, the feeling was even more intense. “Lily?” James called out, his Auror mindset coming out. “Girls, Harry?” It wasn’t barely a second when they saw Fiona tearing into the kitchen in total hysterics. Lily was right behind her, obviously wounded. “Lily!” He rushed to his wife extremely worried. “What happened?” The dark haired child barricaded herself into Sirius’ arms just besides herself. “DADDY! DADDY!” Sirius sobered even more at the sight of the state of his daughter. He became immensely concerned and held her in his arms. “Lunette, what’s wrong?” He said, Fiona was trembling against him in body wrenching sobs. 

“Death Eaters came....” Lily said her voice trembled, she finally broke down. “They crashed through the front window...” Both of Remus and James went into the living room to see what damage was caused. Sirius followed with Fiona in his arms and entered the destroyed room. Half of the hallway was on the floor in piles of rubble, the wooden bannister looked like some took an ax to it. Holes punctured the upstairs landing from spells. Bodies of Death Eaters lay at the bottom of the disaster. Pure dread filled him at the sight of a wounded Harry and Laurel at the top of the stairs. 

“What the hell happened?” Sirius said more as an internal thought spoken out loud. He had an idea but hoped that he was wrong about it. It explained the urge Patronus call that they had gotten from Lily, pure guilt crossed James’ face. They assumed that the girls were misbehaving.

“I’m so sorry, I saw them from the window, by the time I got the children to safety...” Lily winced in pain. “They had crashed through the window...” She covered her face in her hands, feeling completely to blame for what occurred. James held her and rubbed her back comfortingly as their son joined them. All three of the men’s stomaches dropped. They had expected some kind of retaliation from the Death Eaters that James and Sirius placed in Azkaban. This was more than just the typical attack, there was something more to it but what? 

Laurel sniffed a couple times, trying to tell her side of the story. "Bad....black robed men came...twey...twey hurt us, Harry and Auntie Lily," Laurel said looking up at him through her tears. Remus stroked her head in efforts to calm her, though his emotions were through the roof. Had it been a Werewolf hate crime? Then again, very few knew that Remus and his daughters were werewolves. He exchanged a look with his husband while holding Laurel.

James immediately surveyed Harry for any noticeable injuries, “Hurt you? How?” He asked his son in a tone that neither Remus or Sirius had heard since six years ago. "Are you alright?" Harry had a bloody lip and a bruised eye.

“The Cruciatus Curse,” Lily said softly and full of remorse for not doing more to protect the children. “Full blast...I...” James shook his head in response and to say that he understood she did what she could. Lily took a hold of Harry, kissing his head.

James reached out and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, Mum is going to be okay." He reassured that boy and himself. "She was hit by the same curse, you were a few weeks back, Sirius,” He gravely informed his best friend. "But looks like that she put up a damn good fight." He added smiling immensely proud of how well she defended herself and the children. 

Harry avoided the eyes of his Godparents in true self loathing. “I’m sorry that I broke my promise...” He said, a few streaks of tears fell from his eyes. “I tried to stop them from taking Emmy.” That was all Sirius needed to know. 

“Sirius.” Remus called after him as he bolted upstairs to his youngest’s room afraid what he would find behind the half opened door. His panicked breathing was all he could hear along with the intense pounding of his heart. He turned on the light, her blankets were half hazardly tossed onto the floor. Her favorite toy sat on the floor inches away from Sirius’ foot. 

"Emerald?" He said frantically hoping that she was hiding under the bed or in the closet. "Emmy. Starfire, baby?" He peeked in the closet and every known hiding place. No bright, smiling little girl anywhere. His worry building to a new level of fear. His heart was near shattering his ribcage. “It’s okay, the bad people are gone now.” He said in desperate attempt to get her out of hiding but reality told him something else. 

He turned to see Fiona in the doorway, her expression was blank. “They took Emmy..." Fiona finally said, causing Sirius’ entire being to stop. It was any parent's worst nightmare, “one of the bad people was Uncle Regulus," Fiona went on. "I saw him, I knocked off his mask. He looked like what he did in one of the pictures you used to have. One of the other bad people called him Regulus..." She said numbly. “He hit her with some kind of spell...Aunt Lily got hit when we were hiding but...” 

Sirius didn't know what was more disturbing, thinking that Regulus died a long time ago or the fact that he was still alive and kidnapped his own niece. Why for and for who? His stomach lurched at the endless pile of sickening thoughts found their way into his mind. Causing the taste of bile to reside within the back of his throat. In pure fury, Sirius growled and punched the wall with all of his strength. Not caring if he broke his hand. "That son of a fucking bitch!" He roared over the cracking drywall. He hadn't been this angry since his traitorous Death Eater brother's death. Blood thundered through him at full speed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He repeated infuriated by the mere thought. “They couldn’t leave us alone, could they?” He said going to punch the wall again when a hand wrapped around his wrist with a gentle firmness. 

“Sirius,” Remus said from behind him, though he shared in his pain, he couldn’t allow Sirius to hurt himself like this. The dark haired man turned around. His face read that he was now out for blood and anything else that he could do. He clenched his fist over and over, digging his nails deeper into his palms each time. “Padfoot...Can you hear me? Sirius...”

“I’m so...I’m sorry, Sirius...” Lily said, behind Remus, knowing that there was nothing that could heal the pain or bring Emerald back. James wrapped his arm around her shoulders, mourning with his friends of their loss. “I never...” James pulled her to him gently. Sirius stared unseeingly ahead of him, emotions running rampant inside of him. Nothing except his daughter coming back would ever fix it or if he killed the bastard for real this time.

“I’m sending an owl to Moody and Kingsley about this,” James said informing the distraught couple, maybe the two Aurors had some way to where the girl was taken or the reason why. Remus merely nodded, keeping his full attention on his husband. 

The dark haired man had become eerily silent which was not a good thing. “Sirius, talk to me,” Remus tried again to reach Sirius, a part of him didn’t want to hear what was currently building up. Sirius’ core was trembling with precursors of an eruption. “Sirius...” 

Deep down, Sirius understood that the taller man was trying to help him but he honestly wanted to be alone. No empty words of consolidation or comfort. “They took Emerald,” he said in an eerie quiet tone. “That worthless piece of shit took my little girl.” His anger was beyond being subsided, he wanted the useless exist for a human to pay. Remus carefully thought about his next move, not wanting to set his husband off any further.

“I know they did...” Remus said gently rubbing his lover’s bloody and bruised hand. “James has informed Moody and Kingsley about it. We will find her.” Sirius yanked away from him, he didn’t want to wait for action to be taken. He wanted something done immediately, he was going to do it himself.

“Like hell, they will. You know as well as I do that they will give us the same pity ridden dragon shit that they tell everyone else!” Sirius exploded. “That there is nothing they can do! I won’t stand by and be force fed lies when Death Eaters have my little girl!” Rage spilt out of him like lava from an erupting volcano. “I will do something.” He growled, raking his fingers through his hair. “She’s just a little girl...they all are...” Sirius said now wondering of this wasn’t karma paying him back for being a screw up. He bit back a sob before sliding down the wall, he grabbed the stuffed bunny and held it to his chest. Imagining her still tucked in bed, her little arms tucking the fleece toy next to her. That was all gone now...

Remus sat next his grieving husband on the floor, as an old habit Sirius climbed into his lap for some comfort. Both girls watched on then slowly approached their fathers neither saying a word, nothing could be said. Fiona crawled up into her Daddy’s lap and leaned again him, that was when her wall completely collapsed. She was angry at herself and the bad men who took her sister. They had ripped their family apart. Laurel wiggled her way next to her Dad, who placed his arm around her. They stayed that way through out the night, hoping that the sun’s ray would end the nightmare.


	3. Out of The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers!!
> 
> This is the bonus second chapter for your amazing patience!!

The lady of Malfoy Manor sat in the drawing room in the hauntingly silence of the mansion. She stared unseeingly into the burning fire in the black stoned fireplace. Narcissa never saw until that moment how cold the surroundings seemed but her nerves were also extremely tense. It was almost time for the appointed exchange with her youngest cousin, Regulus. Two years of constant contact to make sure every last detail was perfect. She reminded herself that she had to keep her decorum in check during the exchange with Regulus. Despite what was happening, they were still Purebloods after all. Which was why she altered the memories of her husband and son to keep things from going astray. Doing the same thing she would if Voldemort, himself had given the orders. Dumbledore held the same authority, if not a bit more.

Due to her other cousin’s actions as a boy, she expected something like this to occur. Karma for Sirius’ disregard for Pureblood traditions in the most horrifying ways. She still remembered her Aunt Walburga ranting to her mother about how Sirius had betrayed the family’s name and how Regulus was the true heir. It was about honor and preserving thousand of years of Pureblood traditions despite what was loss along the way. It was a matter of time. But was it at the cost of an innocent little girl?

It was a deep desire of the platinum blonde Lady of the Malfoy household had always wanted a little girl of her own. Indeed, she loved Draco as any mother would. The thing was that in Pureblood families, the men raised their sons to the respectable heirs of their desires. Very little say came from the mothers even when it came to serving the Dark Lord. It was their birthright. A daughter was seen as a prized possession groomed to be the worthiest of rewards to a Pureblood wizard. However, Lucius made the demand that they only needed Draco and any more children would just be unnecessary. Truly killing his wife’s deepest wishes. It hurt even more when she heard that her sister Andromeda had a daughter, a few years before Draco was born. Then came, Fiona, Laurel, and little Emerald. She wanted so much to feel that same joy of having a daughter. 

Maybe this was the reward of all the silent pleading and prayers to what ever entity was listening. Even though, it wasn’t truly her own daughter but it was enough. Her grey eyes scanned the fireplace in anticipation of the arrival of the young Death Eater with her most precious treasure. Her heart kept the rhythm to the sound of the soft ticking of the old grandfather clock in the corner. She listened carefully to every creak of the Manor in case Lucius awoke from the heavy sleeping draught she gave him. 

Just by the doors, she heard the soft swishing sound of the presence of a Death Eater. Pureblood training kicked in as she straightened her posture before facing the young Death Eater. Narcissa could see the immense torment inside of his heart. The hatred was a facade, he still very much loved his brother. He knelt in front of her with the child in his arms. "Is that..." She said above a whisper, the child seemed to be peacefully resting. Like with Draco, the immediate love of a mother crashed into her at the sight.

Emotions were absent from Regulus’ face when he nodded in reply. “Yes, Sirius’ youngest pup,” his brother’s name was said with the utmost disgust. He laid the brown haired child on the floor between them. A part of him tore at the thought that this would be the last time he would see his niece. His humanity shattered his hardened exterior. “I don’t know what is worse stealing her away from...him or the fact that I did it in front of her sisters...” He avoided looking at Emerald to keep his heart from breaking more. “Fiona looks exactly like him...” He recalled the same burning repulsive fire in Fiona’s eyes that Sirius carried for him.

Narcissa gave him a soft sympathetic glance, still keeping her well trained composure. He had committed the greatest nightmare of every parent. “You didn’t have to do this,” she said finally in the softest voice. Of course, unseen ears were still listening but she didn’t care. “We should not be doing this...” She said, wiping her eyes.

The last thing that the dark-haired man needed was to fall victim to weak emotions again. He reminded himself of his original intention. “This all Sirius’ doing, he had it coming,” Regulus sounded unconvincing, this was his punishment for betraying the family. All his older cousin could do was nod in respect of his feelings. “Besides, this is the result of the distorted, ugly mindset of our loving family.” He added bitterly. “We can never get out of this mess though...” He knew that if he hadn’t driven the nail into the coffin years ago with his and Sirius’ relationship before, he had for sure now. Sirius would want his blood.

“No, we can’t...Albus has us in the same kind of prison that the Dark Lord does,” Narcissa said, bringing herself to pick up the sleeping child, cradling her close. Emerald nuzzled herself deeper into Narcissa’s body, groaning softly but never waking. She hated how both men used the innocent for their own purposes.

“Well, he said that Emerald was in the way of the fate of the prophecy,” Regulus said holding down the bile that attempted to spill out of his mouth. “He chose the Potter boy and my nieces as his grooming targets...like he did with my brother’s filthy mutt of a husband.” He bit harshly, angry for many reasons. “He had it planned since their births.” Though he had his own feelings about Lupin and the Potters, he didn’t agree with Dumbledore’s methods.

The elegant woman forgot to keep her composure, Narcissa's eyes widened as she gasped. “But I thought the prophecy pertained to only the Potter boy and...the Dark Lord,” she said, looking down at the small child who was snuggled into her chest in immense fear.

Regulus let out a hollow harsh laugh. "You know that he wanted a werewolf weapon, they both do,” he said, eyeing Emerald. His heart ached for her, marked for what she was. “Look at what happened with Lupin and Greyback...This is why I can’t let it happen again...” He said, feeling like he owed that much to the child. “But what Dumbledore doesn’t understand is that we can only hide her for so long. The sisters will reunite and when that happens...” He trailed off, knowing Sirius’ temper. It doesn’t mean anything.

“What do you mean? I’m sure that Albus will do everything in his power to make sure that doesn’t happen, I’m sure that he gave Beauxbatons Emerald’s name to be accepted there,” Narcissa said, having a feeling that he had prearranged Emerald’s schooling. He wouldn’t want the sisters to reunite especially, if it could ruin his plans in creating his army.

“He probably has, it doesn’t mean anything. Who is to say that things won’t change? Hogwarts to be the only option,” Regulus said, logically and continuing on. “I doubt that he would want her too far away from him. He may see it as the perfect surveillance over the girl.” He said, raising an eyebrow. Then the headmaster could really start grooming and molding the child. “Not only that, knowing Fiona and Laurel, they will have a hard time not speaking to her when they first see her. Even if Dumbledore recommended changing her appearance, Laurel..she will always know..." There was just something about Laurel that made one question, her true abilities.

“Do you mean that she is a Seer of some sort?” Was it a gift beyond the typical werewolf traits. The question caused Regulus to run a hand uneasily through his hair and glancing away at a nearby portrait. She had hit it dead on the nail with both girls, however in different ways.

“I-I am not sure...all I can say is that Fiona was not even scared of us,” He explained remembering how she seemed prepared for the invasion. “It was spooky, as if she knew that we were coming. Then again, Dumbledore mentioned that the girls were more special than most other children.” Maybe they would in something much bigger than they knew. They now knew the Headmaster’s reasoning for wanting Emerald. “Which explained a lot, really," he said sighing grimly, "Emerald has never really shown anything, other than she could have more than likely imprinted on Harry as her soulmate.” He informed the woman.

“At so young?” Narcissa questioned her youngest cousin in curious confusion. She knew that werewolves marked their mates at a certain age, but it seemed a bit much that they would at four and seven years old.

Regulus nodded, thinking back to how Harry had tried his best to protect the small child. "It's a werewolf thing," he said honestly. His mind returned to the devastation in the children’s eyes as he took their friend and sister. He felt even worse for something else that he was forced to do. “He fought like Sirius would have at his age...It was cute but sad... I probably caused more damage though by what I did to Lily..." he said looking down with guilt. Because of him, a little boy had to watch his mother die. Severus would also want his head for the crime.

His stomach churned at the thought of his actions. “Regulus...what did you do?” She said asking him with a troubled tone, deep down he was not a cold hearted killer like other Death Eaters. “Regulus?” She repeated, seeing him turning paler by the second. Had he killed her or what happened to the Longbottoms?

Regulus closed his eyes, swallowing hard before he replied. “I didn’t want to hurt her...just stun her but...I...I killed her...” He said fighting back the urge to vomit. “It was the same spell that was used on Sirius a few weeks ago...” Yes, his brother survived but he was sure that Lily was dead. Narcissa gasped in horror. “I told her to move...” The blonde woman understood the motherly need to do what it took to protect innocent lives. “She didn’t and...” He couldn’t continue on.

A honest silence moved in between them, the older Black relative saw his true intention. "That's why you brought her here, wasn't it?" She said, staring into his eyes in pure softness. Her truest self showing. He could have very well taken the child to Greyback to do whatever he wished but he brought her to family. He needed self redemption.

He sighed, drawing his finger along Emerald's round cheek gently. He met his cousin's troubled eyes. "You're the only one that I trust....I know you have your hands full with Lucius' involvement with the Dark Lord. But she doesn't deserve to end up somewhere that could inflict more harm on her," he said almost pleading.

Narcissa glanced at the child and sighed. It wasn’t going to be much easier but anything was better than the Muggle life. Especially since the child was a werewolf. "Believe me, Lucius isn't much better, nor is the Pureblood life. You of all people should know that..." she said gravely. 

"Would you rather her go to a Muggle family?" He said, offering the worst case scenario. "I rather her be with someone I trust." he said watching a caramel strand of hair falling into her slumbering face. “That meant family.” 

Full understanding engulfed the woman but reality overshadowed it. "No...Lucius..." She started, knowing what the years would bring the innocent, untainted child. "How can we do this?" She brushed her nose across Emerald's. Something within her opened up to the small girl.

"There isn't any other place for her, they would treat her worse than he would most likely. She is not only a witch, she is a werewolf..." He pointed out grimly. "All I ask is that you take good care of her." He tucked hair behind the child's ear.

She didn't hesitate because she would expect the same from him, if he was given Draco. "I will," the blonde woman promised him, herself, and the little girl as well. Also for her other cousin. Regulus muttered a soft appreciative 'thank you'.

The child was more than her's now, there was so much more to it. Deeper than any Unbreakable Vow. Narcissa kissed Emerald's forehead and exited the room, Regulus remained behind her. They traveled up the marble grand staircase and down long corridors. The young man glanced at the centuries old paintings of their world. The pride of each generation strong in every one. Grimmauld Place carried a darker presence. 

Suddenly Narcissa halted in front of a white door, a beautifully crafted silver plated butterfly sparkled from the center of it as torch light hit it. Upon opening the door, three shades of pale pink were neatly painted on the walls. A four poster bed took up a good portion of the room, flowing sheer pink curtains hung on either side of it like a canopy. The blankets were white, holding the presence of royalty. The finest porcelain dolls were scattered around the room, a wooden wardrobe sat against another wall. Regulus could only assume that dresses from France and other countries that appealed to the Malfoy tastes were inside of it. In the corner, sat an extravagant replica of the manor as a dollhouse. It was quite clear that the woman prepared for this for quite some time.

Carefully, Narcissa settled Emerald into the bed and covering her with the blankets. She kissed her forehead, a look of remorseful regret crossed her face. Though, this was her perfect dream, a part of her wanted to return the child back to her true home. Regulus watched the scene, his soul dying more. At the same time, it was as if the child already belonged there. Narcissa whispered soothing words in the child’s ear before she stood to leave the room.

“Goodnight, Emmy,” Regulus spoke quietly from the doorway, this was the life that he forced her to have. “I’m sorry...” He apologized to her and his brother when he shut the door. “Thank you, Cissa,” he said to the woman then disappeared in a black smoke to report back to his second master.

\--

As the sunset during the night of the next full moon, Narcissa sat on her ‘daughter’s’ bed holding the feverish child. Emerald felt so icky and everything itched badly as if she was on fire. She drug her nails across her legs, whimpering in uncomfortableness. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” Narcissa whispered repeatedly, conjuring an icy cold cloth to cool Emerald’s body. How were Sirius and Remus able to do this with three children without completely breaking each time? She wanted to take the cursed burden away from Emerald. She considered writing to them, asking what to do in these moments but that would reveal that their child had been there for weeks. Desperation was almost worth the outcome. Lucius treated the girl like she was barely there while making sure that Draco was top priority.

Emerald wasn’t allowed out of her room very often and nights like this were the worst for the child because of her illness. “Mummy, I just hurt...” Emerald said on the verge of crying, moving anxiously on the woman’s lap. She didn’t understand why this was happening to her. She wanted to go outside, to run, and play, it would help make her better. “I want to go outside...” A slight growl was noticed in her usually sweet voice. She started tugging on her hair, rocking back and forth. Her mother gently held her little hands in her hands.

“We don’t want to pull out all of our pretty hair,” Narcissa said, straddling Emerald’s legs around her waist and rubbed her back comfortingly. The child’s eyes were the silvery color of a wolf’s, transformation was close. Narcissa hummed their nightly lullaby to cover her own pain for the girl’s suffering.

Lucius couldn’t fathom why his wife cared so much for the child, they had better things to attend to. Mainly their son, who needed the most prepping. “Isn’t she supposed to be in the cellar today?” He asked harshly, she was putting their oldest in danger and he was not going to risk it. Besides, she was aware of the plan since the child was chosen to be one of Greyback’s future alpha female.

“Yes, but she doesn’t deserve to be locked up like that by herself,” Narcissa replied, wiping the sweat of the child’s forehead. Her tone was soft but firm. “She is still a child, Lucius.” Her husband marched into the room and yanked Emerald off her lap, tossing her to the floor. Tears exited Emerald’s moonlike eyes.

“No,” Lucius said standing between his wife and the weeping little girl. “She is not a child, she is a creature. She needs to be treated as such.” He barked at Narcissa, ignoring the cries of plea from behind him. “Go now!” He demanded of the small blonde.

She yelped at the sharpness of his voice, then started to retreat to the door. “I...I...I don’t want to go in the cwellar again,” Emerald said through painful sobs. It was dark, cold, and she didn’t want to be alone without her mummy. Lucius gripped her arm with almost bone crushing pressure. “Daddy...” He cut her off immediately, not caring about her fears.

“You will do what you are told!” He said coldly, Narcissa silently watched the cruelty displayed by him. There wasn’t anything that she could do, his word was law. “YOU WILL STAY IN THE CELLAR!” He dragged her out of the bedroom, down the staircase, and finally to the underground cellars just behind the drawing room.

He tossed Emerald into the nearest cell at full force before slamming the metal barred door shut. Deep excruciating pain surged through her tiny body, making her unable to even pick herself off the hard ground. “Please, Mummy...Please,” she said, her voice sounded demonic from the wolf in her emerging. “Hurts...” Narcissa shot her husband a quiet look to allow her to aide the child. The mother in her couldn’t stand to do nothing.

“This is her place, it’s time that the both of you realized that,” Lucius said, his words were deliberately malicious. In his mind it was the truth, coddling would only make things worse. “It’s for her own good.” He said, letting her know that this was how it was going to be. He glared at Emerald in pure disdain before storming up the stairs. Narcissa went to follow, her eyes turned back to the closed door where heart tearing sobs became howls and snarls. She hated this so much, Fiona and Laurel were with two loving fathers who wouldn’t abandon them but Emerald was forced to be isolated...unloved. Narcissa didn’t know what was worse.

\--

Years passed and nothing came from the missing person’s case of Emerald Lupin. Sirius said that the Ministry was hiding the truth about who took the child or where her current location was. Every full moon, Sirius would think of her. How she would have gotten her Hogwarts acceptance letter the year before. Knowing without a doubt, she would be a Gryffindor or even a Ravenclaw. 

The early sunrise crept into the bedroom that the family used during the Full Moons. A black shaggy dog yawned and stretched as the light shone on him. Ever so slowly the dog began to transform into a man. Without any heistation, Sirius immediately went into checking the wounds of his husband and daughters. 

Fiona had the usual gashes on her arms from nipping and scratching at her fur. “Damn, Daddy...” The dark haired fifteen year old hissed as he dabbed her wounds with Essence of Dittany. He hated doing it but he couldn’t allow infection to settle in.

“Sorry, Lunette,” Sirius said, calling her by her childhood name. “You had a pretty rough night last night.” He sighed gravely, both girls and Remus had violent episodes shortly after the transformation. Fiona eyed the two that were still sleeping, Sirius shared in her deep rooted concern. “Alright, done.” He said bandaging the last bandage. She quietly thanked him. “They’ll be alright.” He reassured her, understanding her unsaid emotions. She nodded returning to her spot, her mind wandered.

The dark haired man knelt down next to the greyish wolf laying at the foot of the bed, luckily the wounds weren't as bad as Fiona’s. Soft painful whimpers escaped the wolf at the stinging sensation of the healing solution, she tempted to snap at him. He made shooshing sounds and stroked her head in efforts to ease her pain. He soon finished, he whispered how good she was. Fiona beckoned the wolf. “Laurel, come on. Let’s give the Dads come time alone,” she smirked slightly. Sirius shook his head before moving onto his final patient, Remus was partly wrapped in an old blanket the floor. It was eerily reminisce to their years at Hogwarts.   
“Rem,” Sirius said quietly, running his hands through his sandy brown hair. “Moony?” He said becoming worried by the motionless silence until his lover cracked his eyes opened. “Hey there.” Sirius said, relief overwhelmed him. He gently wrapped his arms around Remus’ waist, helping him up to the nearby bed. “Let’s get you in bed.” He said, reached for a potion bottle and cloth. He began with a particular angry looking wound on Remus chest.

“Merlin!” Remus swore out loud at the searing pain rent through his body. He gripped the sheets under him. “One would think that I would be used to it by now.” He attempted to joke about it, though there was some seriousness to the statement. Sirius gave him an empathic look and kissed the healing gash carefully. “Padfoot...” He said, trying to fight the wolfish urges.

Chuckling, Sirius nodded in response. “What? I can reward my best patient for being so good?” he winked seductively causing Remus rolled his eyes though a smile was shadowing on his face. “Okay, I get it, later.” He scanned the rest of the other man’s body for wounds that he had not yet seen. “Damn, Moony, you did a real number on yourself.” Sirius said spotting a rather deep wound on Remus’ side.

Remus hissed again in pain and closing his eyes, losing his head back. “Yeah, but I had to stop Fiona from hurting herself,” he said, remembering how he had to almost pin the young black wolf with his body to get her to stop. “It’s been getting worse..” He said blaming himself for cursing his own children.

“I know...” Sirius sighed grimly, noticing the girl spiraling into a deeper world of darkness and depression. “I think it has to do with...” He trailed off, it has been eight years since their world changed when they lost the youngest member of their family. His heart broke more, realizing that she would have hit a huge milestone for a wizarding child. “Emmy would have gotten her letter last year on this day...” He said, swallowing past the lump in his throat. Most nights were sleepless for the entire household. Two fathers hiding the utmost dread of never seeing their sweet little Emmy again. Two sisters’ had their bond broken by what was taken from them...their innocence. They bickered almost everyday, except on the full moons. They put their differences aside for a shared burden.

Fiona built an invisible wall around herself, keeping everyone at arms length. She grew even more distant after the tragic events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament only months ago. History was repeating itself, and another war was approaching them. But Sirius expected it since James and Lily nearly escaped Voldemort’s attack. Both men wanted to take the girls out of Hogwarts but they didn’t want the wrath of Dumbledore on them. It wasn’t worth it.

Remus had seen the emotional toll it had taken on Sirius over time, how he blamed himself for his brother stealing their child from them. He held the same anger as he did after leaving his family in their sixth year. It honestly scared Remus with what Sirius would do, even though James had taken the case on as a side job in between Quidditch seasons. Nothing has come from the research, the child had been perfectly concealed. Or her placement had been beyond obvious.

Remus reached out and took his husband’s hand in comfort, sharing in his pain. “I know...” He knew that was something Sirius looked forward to after Fiona was born. At first, he dreaded the house they would be in until Fiona was Sorted into Gryffindor. That completely changed his dread to having full knowledge that all of their girls would be Gryffindors. Thus continuing the Marauder legacy.

“She would have been a Gryffindor...” Sirius said, picking up the framed picture of the last family photo. He felt tears welling up in his eyes upon looking at the chubby cheeked little girl in his arms. “That or Ravenclaw, she did have your brilliant mind, Moony.” He chuckled sadly, running his hand down her face. His heart pined for her even now, missing her more. “She wanted to play Quidditch so badly, even when she broke her arm from Harry’s ‘lesson’, she still wanted to play.” He reminisced half to himself.

“True, but as shy and quiet as she was, Hufflepuff seems like the best place for her,” Remus said, trying to cheer his husband up. A sting went through him whenever they said would have or was, had they unconsciously succumb to the acceptance that she was gone for good? He wasn’t sure, if he could truly allow himself to do that. “She could be out there still, Sirius.” He rubbed Sirius’ arm lovingly.

“I awake up every morning hoping that Emmy is with her sisters...Sleeping peacefully in her bed,” He said, letting the tears fall now. “Maybe Fiona and Laurel would have seen her last year at school or some news of where she is... I’m looking for some kind of hope.” Remus’ eyes softened, pulling Sirius to him. “Fiona told us that something bad was going to happen to Emmy...Like when I got hurt. Why didn’t we listen? We should have listened, been more aware of what was going on...”

“Padfoot, it wasn’t your fault that this happened,” Remus forced Sirius to look at him. “We did everything that we could to make sure that the girls were safe. You are an incredible father, and nothing that has happened will ever change that. We won’t give up on her, like James and I never gave up on you.” Remus tried to reassure him and himself.

Sirius pulled away from the sandy-haired man, walking over to the window. “Dumbledore said that a time will come that me tempting fate could end up with fate finally fighting back,” His voice was strong. “What did I do? I went right ahead and poked the sleeping dragon anyway. This is my punishment for dishonoring the Ancient and Noble House of Black! A reminder of what I am!” Remus flinched at the harsh tone and words, he also understood Sirius’ inner turmoil that he had carried for most of his life. “How is that the mark of an incredible father? You were right when you said that we shouldn’t have children...”

“Though, I felt that way at first, I don’t regret having the girls,” Remus said, trying to wrap his arms around the dark haired man’s waist in efforts to comfort him. Sirius pushed him away again. “None of this is punishment or representation of the man that I know you truly are. The father that your daughters know you truly are.” He gripped his shoulders. “It was an act of someone extremely cruel and obviously wanted to tear us apart. But they won’t. We will find Emmy.” He said, kissing Sirius’ shoulder.

Tears streaked down, Sirius’ worn face as he hung his head against his chest. He always had to be strong for his family, he couldn’t break down. But now, the flood gates were opening and releasing the hardened build up of emotions. It wasn’t fair that everyone else lived on with their lives, never feeling hallow or having to always question what they could have done better. Remus sat quietly just holding his mate, repaying the years that Sirius had been there for his moments of suffering.

\--

It was the morning of September first and Emerald was still beyond shocked that her father actually allowed her to go to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons. Begrudgingly, of course. A part of her wondered what caused the change in his decision but her mother said they wanted both children together. It wasn’t right to separate them. Emerald went with it, why ruin the opportunity?

Her best friend, Gabrielle Delacour mentioned that the Hogwarts castle wasn’t anywhere as magnificent as the Beauxbatons campus but it was tolerable enough. She and her sister, Fleur were invited there for the Tri-Wizard Tournament during the previous year. Emerald would have given anything to have been able to tag along. Her heart beat against her chest with the mixed tune of excitement and fear. What if someone found out about her secret?

Her mother said that their godfather, Severus Snape would be supervising her ‘illness’ each month due to being the school’s Potions Master. He also made the necessary arrangements for the safety of herself and other students. It eased Emerald’s uneasiness to a point, but at least she was going. The young girl’s thoughts jumped to what the train to Hogwarts looked like...

At Beauxbatons, students went to a location in Paris, where blue and silver carriages awaited the students, beautiful white Pegasuses were connected to each carriage. But taking the train, was a very strange concept to Emerald.

“If you could kindly stop dawdling!” Lucius barked, as he turned to see that the blonde girl had barely slowed down due to being lost in her own thoughts. Narcissa grabbed Emerald’s hand, dragging her along while the child softly muttered an apology. An irritated huff escaped the man who wasn’t waiting for either his wife or daughter to catch up as he moved towards the entrance to the platform designated for Pureblood wizards to avoid having to be around Muggles. A select few families still used the entrance, mostly Death Eaters.

Draco stayed close to his father before they disappeared through the hidden barrier. Even though, Emerald grew up in the typical wizarding life, some aspects of it still baffled her. How was it logically possible for any person to disappear into a wall? It was now her turn, she stood with her mother. All she could hear was her heart thundering in her ears. She looked up at the woman next to her, was this where she was supposed to be? What if she wasn’t good enough as a witch?

“What’s wrong, Emmy darling?” Narcissa said concerned, seeing the immense fear growing in the young girl’s eyes. The woman reached out and tucked hair behind Emerald’s ear. “You can do this, there is so much that you will experience at Hogwarts.” She said breaking the facade of what a Pureblood mother was. “You are so strong, this is another journey that you must take.” Deep down, Narcissa accepted the fact that she was saying good bye to her daughter. Once they crossed, she couldn’t hide the child anymore. If Emerald was not seen by her true parents, her sisters would without a doubt.

Facing the wall again, Emerald took a deep breath. Narcissa guided her into the barrier, which felt like going through a cool waterfall. There was a brief moment of darkness followed by light again, she saw a majestic deep red engine in front of her with the words in gold: The Hogwarts Express. The sight caused Emerald to forget all about her insecurities, her life was truly beginning.


	4. Blood Tied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers,  
> I apologize for the delay in chapter posts but the right inspiration came in form of The Cursed Child. I know to a lot of fans it was a huge disappointment but I found it as a way to continue a story that I honestly love and had so much from. I realized too, I was writing my own version of it, thence the title change of the story.
> 
> This story is a large part of my heart and a product of what I have been through lately. Again, I give a huge thanks to Tara and Thorin for being the main inspirations for this story and the driving force behind it. You have given this story so much life.
> 
> Please give me honest input about what you read and suggestions are VERY welcomed!! Thank you!!

Fiona and Laurel knew that they should have been excited to return to Hogwarts, however Laurel wanted to tell their fathers she didn’t want to go back. The girl decided against it, they had enough going on as it was. There was something else, she had a feeling that her baby sister would return home soon. She had a dream about Emerald wearing a pale blue robe like the ones from Beauxbatons with a Slytherin uniform under it. Of course, the dreams were never clear on the meaning but she could assume that it meant that Emerald would be going to Hogwarts and Sorted into Slytherin.

A skinny shaggy black dog walked along side of Laurel, his emerald green eyes surveying the crowds of people that passed the group of seven. For Harry, it was the most comfort way to be. No one gawked at him, no one did the double take then slow upward glance to his forehead. He could truly be himself this way. His parents tried to convincing him to not stay as a dog so much of the time but they would never understand the reason behind it. Maybe his father could due to doing the same for his Uncle Remus in school. His dog form was what got him to sleep at night, kept him going every day. It was a reminder of why he became animagus.

He was only four when he found out that his cousins and best friends were werewolves like their dad. He immediately felt compelled to do the exactly same thing his father and godfather. He didn’t want Emerald to have to be alone during those nights, he wanted to be there to comfort her and protect her. His parents said that he had to wait until he was at least eight, when he could fully understand what it meant and took to be an Animagus. However, his Uncle Sirius and his father felt he was ready to begin the process at six. Though, their spouses were not happy about the private lessons. It took him until close to his seventh birthday to completely turn into a pup. He would end up having a tail each time he got excited.

A true rush flowed through him upon the first transformation, he couldn’t explain how remarkable the sensation was. The smells were ten times stronger than as a human, his other senses were heightened as well. He found a new kind of freedom. Rules disappeared in those moments. “Felix, sit,” Laurel said, calling Harry by the name that they had given him as a dog. Sirius said that Harry must have been born with Felix Felics in his system because of how many times he’d nearly escaped Voldemort. The potion’s name fit him perfectly, much better than Lucky. He sat obediently next to the bench in great relief, he was not very keen on going back to school right away anyway. His tail lightly swished across the pavement underneath him, watching the Muggles boarding or getting off their trains while waiting for the Weasleys to meet up with them.

Fiona was actually angry about going back. Dumbledore was using them for his own sick pleasure, not only that but she was sure he was a BIG part of her little sister’s kidnapping. Exactly like how he was a part of what happened during the tournament. Nothing fit right, he was usually impeccably observant about everything. How could he have not known that Mad-Eye Moody was Barty Crouch Jr in disguise, especially with how close the Headmaster claimed to be with the Ex-Auror. It was beyond infuriating to the Fifth Year Gryffindor.

Not only that, it was Fred Weasley’s seventh and final year at Hogwarts. For the past year, Fiona had been struggling with the urge to mark the redheaded young man as her mate. He discovered the truth about her and her sisters’ heritage of being a werewolves, he reassured her he didn’t care what she was. In fact, he found it pretty amazing that his best friend was a werewolf. It just made it harder for the dark haired Lupin regarding her feelings towards him. Why did being a teenager have to be so confusing and difficult?

Fiona sighed as she sat next to Laurel on the bench. “Have you had the chance to talk to George yet about...your feelings?” Fiona asked genuinely curious, knowing that Laurel had the same issues with Fred’s twin. They discussed what to do before the Yule Ball, nothing came from it due to Voldemort making his return.

Laurel ran her fingers through Felix’s fur before she answered. It was true that she liked George on a romantic level, they did flirt with one another but it never went further than that. She honestly didn’t know how to tell him. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship. What if, he doesn’t feel the same way?” She said glumly.

Fiona hugged her tightly in complete understanding, she was in the same spot with Fred. “Laurel, just talk to him. We've all been friends since we were babies. I promise you won't ruin anything,” she reassured her younger sister, but why couldn’t she take her own advice.

There was more to it than that. "But I am not like you... I’m not as bold besides there’s the werewolf thing...” Laurel said looking down, Fiona embraced her sister again. “I don’t want to...” Fiona nodded, catching on to what her sister was saying. Their Daddy knew the risks and even took bigger risks for Remus. Not all people were like that though, despite their intentions.

The older girl pulled her close, rubbing her back the way their parents have done. "Don't lose hope, Laur. You haven't lost your chance. He knows how you feel, he just wants you to tell him." She wondered in silence if Fred was just waiting for her to tell him how she felt. Twins often shared more than mere thoughts.

It still was not that simple, not for Laurel. "You know, I’m terrible at telling people how I feel. By the time I tell him, he might have moved on with someone else,” Laurel hid her face into her hands. Felix whimpered softly and licked her hand in efforts to comfort her. She couldn’t bare witnessing that happening.

“That's not going to happen, he is only friends with Angelina. And with any other girl, he is never that serious with,” Fiona said, when Laurel lifted her head. “All that prat needs is a girl that can tame his playboy needs, you are definitely that girl.” She said smirking slightly. In the first time in years, the two sisters laughed together.

Felix interrupted them, barking excitedly when he spotted the red headed family coming their way. “Molly, Arthur,” Sirius greeted the two redheaded parents, who politely nodded back in response. Fiona immediately adverted her eyes from Fred’s pretending to appear unfazed by his presence. George flashed Laurel a smile, kneeling down to ruffle Felix’s fur.

“Hey mate,” George said, Felix barked happily in greeting to the young man. “Hey, Laur.” He looked at her, she nodded and turned away to hide the crimson color spread across her face. “Sorry, we had to make a fashionably late entrance.” He said learning against his twin in an equally suave manor.

“You should know that is MY thing,” Fiona said flipping her hair over her shoulder flamboyantly. Her vintage David Bowie, Kiss, and Pink Floyd tee shirts, accompanied by black faded ripped jeans always got stares from everyone she passed on the streets. Especially when she wore her Daddy’s black leather jacket. An item that she had been eying since the day she could walk.

“Well, we don’t have any intentions of dethroning you, Mi’Lady,” Fred said bowing in front of her with a bit of flare.

Laughing, Fiona curtsied back. “It would be an honor of you ever do dethrone me, kind sirs,” she said, this was their usual banter each time they were together. They were practically knocked over by Felix who was making a beeline for the twins’ youngest brother.

He leapt, tackling Ron to the ground, covering his face with wet licks. “Used to do the same to James.” Sirius elbowed the other dark haired man grinning.

“Yeah, even on my first date with Lily,” James said playfully giving his best friend a dirty look. His wife mere shook her head but laughed quietly at the memory.

“Hey, I had to make sure you were treating the little lady properly,” Sirius said, patting James’ back mischievously. “That and you weren’t making a fool of yourself, which you were.” He said smiling even more, amused by his own comment. It earned him another eye roll from both his husband and Lily. “I saved the date.”

“Okay Hero Padfoot, before your head swells any more we should get our children to the barrier,” Remus said trying not to laugh but it didn’t last very long. Moments later, Felix, Fiona, and Laurel made their way through the barrier. Unaware that their world was about to change yet once again.

\--

Students filled the entire platform, saying goodbyes to their families along with the usual hustle and bustle. Emerald felt like it was what she always imagined it to be like. What truly drew her attention was how attentive and loving most of the parents were, unlike the parents at the platform in Paris to Beauxbatons. They were rigid and cold, keeping their emotions at bay.

This made her even more nervous about going to Hogwarts, apparently the expectations were much higher. It explained why being a Slytherin was such a top priority for her parents, which caused her anxiety to return full throttle. Would she be Sorted into Slytherin? If she wasn’t, what would become of her? Lucius insisted that Emerald be automatically placed into Slytherin but Severus reminded them that it would bring more suspicion to the girl’s absence the prior year. The Malfoy patriarch still had his say by having Emerald wear the same Slytherin robes of her mother. It was going to come to pass one way or another.

She suddenly felt very small in the moving crowd. Narcissa knelt down to her daughter, understanding the unsaid fears that were flowing through the child. She adjusted the collar of Emerald’s robes in efforts to calm the child’s nerves. “Ready to go, my prized gem?” She asked excitement hinting in her voice. "Uncle Severus will take care of you, once you arrive," she said mentioning their godfather. “So will Draco.” She stroked the girl’s face gently.

The young girl nodded, avoiding her father's cold stares. "Yes, Mother," she said obediently. Her stomach churned, scared of disappointing them. Narcissa kissed their foreheads and muttered soft farewells, she couldn’t go back now.

“Remember what I said, Draco,” Lucius said harshly to the fifteen year old young man next to him. Draco by force was responsible for his younger sibling. He nodded back in obedience, they couldn’t afford anything going wrong in any way. Both children boarded the steaming train, Narcissa saw her cousin not too far away. She dreaded what she knew would come.

\--

It became a ritual for Sirius to subconsciously peer through the crowds of wizards in hopes of seeing Emerald there. Deep down, he was aware that whoever had her would not dare send her to Hogwarts. If they did, not be sending her by the Hogwarts Express. Remus took his hand and half doing the same thing. These moments were hard on both men. Felix began to whimper and pull on his leash as if he saw someone that he knew. “Felix...” Laurel began to scold the dog when she saw the cause of his immense upset. There just a few feet away was her baby sister, Emerald. She was in the very robes that were in Laurel’s dream. What was worse, she was with the Malfoys. Family or not, they were still despicable. Especially in that moments. She nudged Fiona and pointed towards the family.

Fiona could feel her blood rushing as memories of what her uncle did resurfaced, why was she with them? Of all people, why the Malfoys? At least, Emerald was alive. The urge to run to her and bring her back was near impossible to fight against but she had to. Who knew what Emerald was like now or if she even knew them. Felix was now barking non stop, stretching the leash as far as it would go. Strangling himself in the process. “What in Merlin’s name has gotten into you?” Sirius said concerned by the dog’s strange behavior. Laurel was almost tossed to the ground, he wasn’t going to lose her again. George tried helping Laurel from behind.

Laurel sighed, her Daddy would not hold back. “Emerald is...with the...Malfoys,” Laurel whispered in Sirius’ ear, grimly. That was the last thing Sirius heard before complete red took over his sight and rushing blood pounded in his ears. All he could think about was causing them the same pain that he felt for eight years.

He barreled through people like an uncaged bull, he barely heard James and Remus calling after him. In one swift motion, he had Lucius Malfoy pinned to the side of the train. He was tempted to drag him to the front of it then cast the full body bind curse on him. To allow the train to crush him like the bug that he was. The black dog was now at Sirius’ side, baring his teeth with a threatening growl. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU HAD MY DAUGHTER THE WHOLE DAMN TIME!" He shouted in complete rage.

It brought Sirius such joy to see the fear flicking in the pompous cowardly man’s eyes, he would honestly be doing the Wizarding World a favor by killing him right there. But it wasn’t worth spending the rest of his life in Azkaban. James and Remus managed to push the deranged man off Lucius. “How could I have one of YOUR daughters? Especially considering what they are,” Lucius said straightening his coat. He eyed the group, Laurel had Felix held back. His growls persisted.

How dare he pretend to be stupid with them, he knew full well that Emerald was not their’s. Sirius struggled against the two men. “One shot, that is all I need. One shot!” Sirius bellowed completely unhinged. He didn’t care who was watching, Malfoy deserved it. Remus repeatedly whispered for Sirius to calm down. That they would contact the proper authorities. Narcissa timidly approached Sirius, it was time to confess. Lucius would forget about this too.

“Sirius, please can we talk in private about this,” she said her usual mannerisms were replaced with a softness that Sirius had not seen in a very long time. He stopped fight only to consider his estranged cousin’s request. In truth, Sirius was seething, he didn't want to talk about anything. They had kept his little girl from him. “Please.” This time, it was an honest plead rather then a demand.

Remus could see the pain in her soul, pain from the guilt from what she had done. But also love, a love of a parent. “Fine, we will talk,” he said for himself and shocked husband, he figured it may have been the only way to get their daughter back. Narcissa smiled in gratitude for Remus' kindness towards her though she felt that she deserved her cousin's wrath. He forced Sirius to the covered station building nearby. “Why do you have our daughter?” He questioned the woman directly after she shut the door.

She looked down her decorum faltering quickly. "Regulus...brought her to us one night," she started, Sirius' hatred wafted off him. "He made mention of Albus wanting her out of the way, I agreed to be the safe house for her." Her hands twisted together over and over again.

"How in the bloody hell is Lucius Malfoy, a safe house?" Sirius broke his silence finally, his blood was beyond boiling. "If that little lowlife was going to put her with family, what was the point of taking her from her own family?" He snapped rightfully angry. The thread of his temper was running thin.

"He rather her be with family then go to some other unknown Muggle family, due to her illness" Narcissa attempted to justify the reasonings of Regulus and herself. "Her care was top priority and continues to be."

"But yet, returning Emerald home was not? You could have written to us. Anything! We were sure that Emerald died that night!" Sirius barked. That part was true, Aurors searched every known Death Eater hideout but nothing was found.

Remus gave his husband a warning glance, it also held a tone of caring. “Sirius, behave,” he said not in the mood to deal with him acting up and not wanting to lose the chance of regaining Emerald back again.

“I wanted to...so many time...especially on the full moon,” Narcissa said, tears slid down her cheeks. Her eyes moved towards the direction of the train with motherly love. “Then...I fell in love with her…” Something both men knew all too well.

“She was not your’s to have Narcissa,” Sirius said, gritting his teeth unable to contain his emotions much longer. “You took her, plain and simple.”

“I have to, you know that, Sirius,” she said, straightening her posture. “Besides, Regulus trusted me, I needed her.”

“Why because that deplorable prat wouldn’t let you have another child,” Sirius said his hatred for her husband was clear. “Yes, the Pureblood standards prevents you from doing what is right.” He added bitterly. “Maybe you should slip something in his tea so you can get what you want." He said coldly.

Narcissa’s eyes widened slightly in offense, he was right in a way. “It’s my duty to my family,” she said, her tone changed slightly, she did hate that part of her life but it was the way it was.

“Yet, you’re raising a girl that is not yours in an abusive home. Do you do know the hell that you and my brother put us through. Put the girls through?” he said clenching his fists and shaking.

”Sirius,” Remus said, Sirius had went too far.

"No Remus, she needs to hear it! Why did you think I ran away! Huh? Not only because our family is insane, but because I was getting my arse hexed by my own family. The day I ran away, my own mother hit me with an Unforgivable Curse. Know what? Regulus just stood there watching! I sure the hell didn’t run away because I was a Gryffindor. I left because it was about damn time I stood up for what is right. If you think you’re a good mother then you’re wrong.” He was inches away from Narcissa’s face. “We all know what Draco’s fate is, what Lucius will turn him into. What he is doing to him now. You are letting it happen. I would be damned, if I would allow that to happen to Emerald. I only ask what happen to the smart cousin I knew?”

"I chose to do, what I needed to do," Narcissa said, her eyes flickered. “What had to be done.” She could see in their eyes what was next. The most heartbreaking part…

“Then what has to be done, is that let us have our daughter back. She belongs with us, her true family. Not with you,” Remus said his voice trembled, their tormented wait was over.

“I can’t just do that…She…” How could she tell them that their daughter didn't have any memories of them. Memories of her actual childhood.

"What do you mean that you just can’t? What happened to my baby girl?" Sirius snapped as he pulled out his wand. Part of his rage stemmed from the mother wolf in him, another part was that neither man had slept well in years

The woman closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. ”As part of her safety and to ensure that she would not be a target, her memories...were..altered," She confessed sadly. "All she knows is the life of a Malfoy.”

“So years of happiness and a loving family stolen?” Sirius said in quiet fury. "Replacing them with whatever you call love? We will have a rough road ahead of us, reversing the alterations to her mind. With that said, she is coming home to us."

"She is better off with our family and we all know that Dumbledore won't allow it..." She said softly. "His plans will be ruined."

“Better off with your family? We are her family and as for Dumbledore, I could care less about what some twisted old man won't allow. He can go rot in Riddle Manor. Both of them have the same sadistic way of thinking," Sirius said outraged. “They would be the perfectly matched couple.” Silence fell between the three adults, tensions were as high as they could go.

“She is my child too,” Narcissa said partly in motherly love but her own selfishness of wanting a little girl.

“No, she isn’t, never has been,” Sirius said ignoring his husband’s pleads for him to watch his temper. “What happens when the memory charms don’t work anymore? Then what? Do you want that kind of hatred?” He questioned the woman, he has seen that before when he was an Auror. How devastating that is.

Narcissa looked at the two men, how could they expect her to merely hand the child over without another thought. Emerald was so much more to Narcissa, maybe the child was meant to be hers’. But the reality of it was that, she wasn’t truly hers’. “I shall send you an owl with my decision,” Narcissa said rigidly. “I honestly feel that it should wait until summer.” Why add more hardships to her especially while in school? The train blew a warning whistle.

“I don’t think we have a choice in when that happens,” Sirius said, hinting that the girls would reunite so soon. He passed by her and out the door, nothing else needed to be said. Emerald’s world was about to be changed for the better.

—

So many thoughts tumbled inside of Emerald’s mind while she sat alone in one of the train’s compartments. Draco was with his friends somewhere else, despite being told that he needed to supervise her. But this wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, they weren’t close at all. Besides, it gave her a chance to read to school books. It helped distract her from everything else. Students passed her door, chatting and laughing joyfully. She wondered about who she would meet at the school. All she knew was family friends who were all Slytherins and they were not pleasant at all.

Nothing but the worst things were said about the other houses from her parents and brother. How they were filled with Mudbloods, Halfbloods, and Blood Traitors, the filth of the Wizarding World. Secretly, Emerald couldn’t see what was so bad about them, she was in fact curious about them. Now she had the chance to see what their world truly held, a sense of freedom flowed through the twelve year old. Then again, how much did she have? She sighed, looking at the whizzing scenery outside the window.

A strange scratching sound from the door, caused Emerald to return to reality. She assumed that it was the train’s aging gears until a soft whimpering followed it. Emerald tried forcing logic to override the fear that began to show. It was probably Draco trying to scare her. “Mother will know about this,” she shouted at the glass window. But the scratching became louder and the whimpering was a pleading whine.

Had some kind of creature gotten into the train, Emerald grabbed her pear wood wand with pegasus tail hair core and slowly made her way towards the door. Pressing herself up against the corner, she reached out for the latch to open the door. Her heart was in her ears drowning out all thoughts. Again, there was another scratch on the wood. A muffled bark stopped her for a second. Was that a dog? Impossible... She thought to herself, knowing dogs weren’t allowed on the train as far as she knew. Once rational thinking kicked in, she slid the door opened to see a black dog sitting in front of the door expectantly.

Throughout her childhood, Emerald had heard stories of the large black spectral dog that was an omen of one’s impending death. Pain bursted from her chest as her heart sped up once more. Did this mean that she was going to die soon? Would her father kill her for not being Sorted into Slytherin? She closed her eyes, hoping that the dog would disappear when she opened them.

Seconds passed before something wet and cold pressed lightly against her hand, causing a gasp to escape her. She cracked her eyes opened to see the dog nuzzling her hand, it whimpered again. The young girl froze where she stood, waiting for the worst to come. “Please...” She said in the tiniest voice which trembled. Why did Death have to tease her? The dog merely stared at her with a slightly tilted head. “I-I-I know that...you are the Grim...” She said after a gulp.

The dog gently bumped its nose into her hand again, as if getting her to pet it. She pulled her hand back quickly, receiving a soft whine. “Just go away,” she said shooing the dog away. “Go!” To her surprise, the dog lowered its head in submission and began to retreat down the corridor. A sigh of relief left her, something around the dog’s neck caught her eye. It was a scarlet red collar that was lined with a thick band of gold. The Grim didn’t wear a collar, it had been an ordinary dog or...an Animagus. Either way, it explained how the poor creature was on the train.

“Wait...” Emerald called out after the door, approaching it with some caution. He seemed very affectionate and sweet but how could she truly know. Its ears perked up slightly as she knelt down next it to look for some identification. Her slender hands slid around the smooth leather until she found the round tag attached to the collar. The sunlight reflected of it, revealing the engraved word in the smooth surface. “Felix.” She read out loud, he barked happily in reply and licked her hand. She giggled a little. “Is that your name?” She said as he barked again, his tail was wagging in the air. “Well, nice to meet you, Felix.” He responded by licking her cheek. She laughed, gently pushing him back. “Where did you come from? Are you lost?” She asked, feeling particularly stupid for even asking the question. It wasn’t like he could truly tell her.

“Come on, you can stay here that way whoever is looking for you can find you,” She said, gripping lightly on the back of his collar. Leading him back into the compartment, he immediately sat next to her feet in a guard dog like manner. Emerald couldn’t help feeling comforted by his presence, also there was some underlining connection to him. It was quite strange to her, especially how his bright green eyes weren’t anything like she had seen ever. They were almost humanlike.

He rubbed against her hand comfortingly sensing that something was bothering her. “My name is Emerald, Emerald Malfoy,” she said feeling a bit odd about introducing herself to a dog. He moved closer to her, nuzzling her legs as if he knew how much she hated what came with the name. His fur was so soft and full through her fingers. “First year at Hogwarts.” She went on, at least she had someone who would listen without saying harsh things. “My family is sure that I’ll be in Slytherin with my brother.” She started tugging on her hair as a nervous tick. “Though, I don’t want to disappoint them...I don’t want to be in Slytherin...” Felix whimpered comfortingly and licked her hand. She smiled lightly, burying her face into his furry neck. It was soothing.

He smelt of the fresh air of a spring morning, she stroked his sides. Suddenly voices came from outside the compartment. “Felix, where are you?” A girl said immensely concerned. “Felix.” The dog barked in response to the beckon, he ran to the door. “He’s close!” The unknown girl said apparently she was not alone. “Felix, come, Boy.” He barked again alerting them. Emerald backed up against the wall, she didn’t have any idea who these people were or if they weren’t dangerous. She held her breath with the door sliding opened.

A black haired girl entered the small space, her deep brown eyes stopped on the younger blonde girl. “Hello, have you seen our dog?” She said smiling warmly sensing Emerald’s uneasiness. Felix ran up to her, jumping up to lick her face. “Alright, alright, you silly mutt.” The girl laughed as she pushed him back down to the ground. She ruffled his fur before peering out of the door. “He’s here, Laurel.” She said, holding on his collar.

Moments later, another girl stepped up behind the girl. She had horrible scars on her face but what stood out the most was her pale purple hair that hung over one shoulder. “There you are, Felix, sorry if he was trouble,” she said giving the same kind smile as the other girl. “Oh, I’m Laurel M. Lupin and this is my older sister, Fiona.” She introduced the both of them. “And, you have already met this handsome young man, right here.” She added, kissing Felix’s nose. He excitedly ran back towards the blonde.

Just like earlier, Emerald got the sensation that deep down she knew who these girls were. Fiona was studying her intensely, peering into her soul. “I’m...I’m...Emerald Malfoy,” the blonde said curtsying, a product of her upbringing. Unaware of the internal battle that they were going through due to knowing they had found their baby sister. Going against the urge to embrace her.

Fiona bit her tongue to keep herself from shouting how the sweet girl was one of them. “Nice to meet you, Emerald,” Fiona said, masking her true emotions. They made Emerald forgot where she came from, Godric only knew whatever else they did to her. “Malfoy, did you say?" She said feigning confusion. “Sorry, "I didn't know that Draco even had a sister," she said raising an eyebrow, knowing the truth which added to the fire of rage within her. “And I don’t remember seeing you at Hogwarts last term.”

“My parents sent me to Beauxbatons last year," Emerald said looking at the ground and running her fingers through a strand of hair. She half expected her family to pretend that she didn't exist. “My mother didn’t like that I was so far away from home, so they transferred me to Hogwarts,” Emerald further explained softly, though she always had the inkling that there was more than what was being said.

"The school in France?" Fiona questioned the girl, curiously. None of it seemed right, why would they suddenly decide to change schools? Especially when the Malfoys knew that her biological family would be there. Had Narcissa experienced a moment of having a conscience or was it Voldemort’s return? “We met them last year during the Tri-Wizard tournament.” She said smiling, ending her interrogation for the time being.

Emerald nodded in a timid response and tucking her hair behind her ear. "Yes, Gabrielle told me about it over the summer," Emerald said feeling the animosity toward the name and preparing for a tongue lashing.

“I guess that makes us family, one of our...fathers is related to your mother. Cousins.” Fiona held out her hand for Emerald to shake in offering of kindness. Emerald slowly took it shocked that they were being so accepting of her.

“You have two fathers?” Now it was her turn to be puzzled by the statement. For some reason, that sparked something in her memory. Like it had been asleep for a very long time.

“Yeah, sometimes our Daddy likes to be Mum sometimes,” Fiona said taking a seat on the nearby bench and shrugged as if it was normal. “He’s Genderfluid.” She clarified as the younger girl remained silent to allow the words to sink in. Again it rang true to Emerald, why did she feel like they met before but they never had.

“It’s pretty wicked having two gay dads,” Laurel went on fondly, sitting by her older sister. They were finally back together even though Emerald couldn’t remember who they were. “Most people don’t speak kindly of our family...” She subconsciously itched her scars, her tone held some bitterness to it. “Especially certain family members but you seem much nicer than the rest of that lot,” Laurel said taking in how Emerald’s hair had lost a lot of its caramel honey color. Resembling a young Narcissa to a point, Remus’ shyness was most prominent.

“Thank you,” she said shyly, Felix nuzzled her hand in efforts to make her feel more confidence. She giggled, petting his head. “Your dog is very sweet.” She said, Felix placed a paw gently on her lap and licked her cheek, only to prove her point. “I wish that he was mine.”

“Yeah but he can be a bit of a trouble maker.” Fiona added, ruffling his fur playfully and rubbing under his neck. “More so around pretty girls, huh?” She teased Felix. He lowered his head bashfully causing the girls to laugh more. “We better get going, we’ll be arriving to the school soon. Thank you for keeping an eye on Felix for us, he must have sensed that you needed a friend.” Emerald smiled at both young women. She had actual friends, except for Gabrielle. They also had a different dynamic than her friendships at Beauxbatons.

“Yeah...” Emerald said, planting a kiss on the top of the dog’s head. He barked happily at her, wagging his tail. “Bye, Felix.” She said as the girls left the compartment with him.

Felix looked behind him, letting out a sad whimper. “You really liked her, didn’t you?” Laurel reached down to scratch behind his ear, sympathetically. It broke her heart to see what became of her little sister, they removed everything part of who Emerald was. However, Emerald’s spirt seemed to be fighting regardlessly. “Don’t worry, we’ll see her again.” She reassured the dog. He felt like he needed to protect the blonde girl.

“I doubt it,” Fiona said, she knew that once they got to the school, the young child would be under strict supervision. “That pompous ass will make sure Draco or Snape has Emmy in their sights. She was already had Slytherin robes on.” She pointed out, she reflected on the stories about what happened between her Daddy and younger brother, Regulus. Emerald was being forced to go down the same path.

“True but not every minute of the day, and the robes don’t mean anything,” Laurel had more faith in Emerald’s truly strength. “She could very well end up in Gryffindor or any other house, we will have to wait and find out.” She concluded on a hopeful note. Remus once said that anyone could turn away from evil, if they were surrounded by the right people and tools. Their Daddy was living proof of that, Laurel intended to be that person for Emerald. Maybe then her dreams wouldn't come true.


	5. The Grim Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald has made her first friends, they seem so familiar to her. 
> 
> Sirius had found out the truth of her daughter, he will be handling his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> I apologize for the massive delay of this story. A lot has been happening in my life lately and the writing bug has not been there. But re-watching the Potter films, it somehow re-inspired me to write again. It is truly magical! 
> 
> The next few chapters deals with abuse PTSD, so please avoid if triggers are caused. I really hope you enjoy the newest chapter!!! Feedback is need!! 
> 
> Love,
> 
> LilyWilliams

It wasn’t until the Prefects made their final rounds to tell students to change in their school uniforms for the Welcoming feast, when Draco finally returned to the compartment. Butterflies fluttered in Emerald’s stomach, this was the defining moment of her entire future at Hogwarts and beyond. What if she was Sorted into the one house that her family hated most? Would they disown her or would they do something worse? She wasn’t sure, if she could face that kind of consequences. Especially from her father... It would only add to the obvious hatred that he had towards her.

The only thing that somewhat helped was the thoughts of the encounter that she had earlier with the two older girls and their dog. There was a deep sisterly type bond that she felt with them, something that she never had with Draco. Which was mainly because Draco hardly was with her. He was usually by their father's side while Emerald was in her special room. They never really bonded so when she tried, he just brush her off like dust. Emerald merely existed in the family, there weren’t any photos with her in them. However when she was about six, Emerald was able to escape the confines of her room and found a small beautifully decorated box tucked away in one of the Manor’s many hidden catacombs. It appeared to be some sort of gift that was forgotten until she saw her name was written on top of it in elegant filigree writing. Did it belong to her? Was it going to be a future gift? Becoming more curious, the child opened the box to find pictures of herself inside of it.

Each had the date of when the picture was taken and like other pictures in the wizarding world, they moved. Messages were etched on the back of them, like one side of a conversation. Unfortunately, the House Elves had alerted her father that she had gotten out of her room. As far as she knew, the mysterious box was destroyed after that point. Emerald couldn’t help feeling like the family big dark secret, one that they fear would get out. The train hissed from the engine coming to a complete stop, they were there. Draco sighed when he stood to gather their belongings and join the buzzing, excited students walking through the main corridor.

“Emerald,” Draco said in the same domineering tone that their father used with her, she silently followed behind him towards one of the exits. Crisp fresh air slammed into Emerald as her feet touched the cobblestoned ground, in the distance lights shone from the silhouetted castle that sat on the cliffside. Deep down, there was a certain hypnotic pull on her soul. One she assumed that all students felt upon first gazing at the school.

Emerald closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to will herself to put in action years of Pureblood teachings. She had to conceal the raging battle of nerves and emotions especially from Draco. It was quite clear that he was not going to offer her any kind of honest encouragement, she was on her own. The crowds in front of her parted quickly due to their Godfather made his way to them. His black robes billowing in his wake. His dark eyes bore into her grey ones with icy daggers. "Miss Malfoy, the headmaster has requested that I take you to his office to discuss arrangements,” Professor Snape said austerely. "You needn't bring your belongings," Snape said when she went to grab her trunk. "They will be placed in your dormitory.” Emerald assumed the he wanted to go over days that she would be gone due to ‘family gatherings’. It was what her parents told the Headmistress of Beauxbatons as the reason of their daughter needing to leave every full moon. However Emerald was quite sure that the woman had figured out the truth within her first year.

Veelas were one thing in Beauxbatons but a werewolf would completely ruin the spotless reputation of the school. But was it the same at Hogwarts, did they treat werewolves as if they were the scum of the Wizarding World? Would she be locked away like she was at home? Snape led the way back through the muttering crowds to the school. Everyone wondering what she had done and her impending fate, Emerald caught the worried gazes of the two older girls and Felix was pulling against his leash to get to her. Before she could pass them, the dark haired girl named, Fiona caught up to her and said softly, “Don't let Professor Dumbledore fool you,” she said in warning. “He may seem like a kind old man but he truly isn’t. He chooses students to become his soldiers, the same as Voldemort.” How Fiona wished that she could tell the younger girl how it was the Headmaster that stole her childhood, took her away from what was true happiness and love. He was the reason that memories were forever gone. All because he saw her as a pawn in his little game.

Emerald nodded, she had honestly questioned the motives of her parents and the Headmaster. Her being there did not feel the way that it should, it felt like she was there as some sort of duty. Not as a true student. Fiona patted her arm before meeting the dark unamused glare of Snape, like her fathers said he was as much Dumbledore’s henchman as he was the Dark Lord’s. Just leading Emerald further away from where she truly belonged. The same thing that happened with their Uncle Regulus, that was way the dark haired girl needed to stop this before it happened again.

“Enough of this,” Snape snapped obviously irked by the encounter but also knew that this was not the end of it. For months, he tried warning Albus of the implications of his actions. How Fiona would stop at nothing to make sure Emerald returned to Black and his loathsome mutt of a husband. Naive or stubborn in his ways, Albus continuously said that the child would remain where she was. Partly due to Narcissa’s motherly attachment to the child. However, the older wizard had the habit of underestimating people. Harry should have been enough proof of that. “Lupin, this is not your place. I suggest you return to where you belong.” He sneered at the dark haired young woman.

Fiona remained rooted to where she stood almost challenging the professor. All so reminiscent of one of her fathers and the professor’s most hated nemeses. The two stared at one another, daring the other to make the first move. He soon barked an order at the blonde girl to follow him and turned around. Emerald looked at both girls, if she left now she would be leaving behind the first potential friends that she had outside of the Malfoy family circle. Felix gave another pleading whimper, yanking on his leash.

A part of Emerald wanted to just break away from the invisible chains of the world that she had been in for so long. But she feared Dumbledore punishing her by making her return to the Manor. She sighed before she began to follow behind the man once more towards the school. Each step along the dirt path was met by her insides tying themselves into an even bigger knot. The forest surrounding them seemed to be calling out to the girl for some reason, she assumed it was because of the resting beast buried deep within her. She focused on the impending moment at hand, Fiona’s words did ring a lot of truth, though. Why else would the Headmaster suddenly be interested in her or her parents changing her schooling without a real reason behind their actions?

Her thoughts were halted when they entered inside of the castle, although Beauxbatons had its own quality of a fairytale castle, it did not quite mirror the majestic feel of Hogwarts. Torches lit the entrance hall from beautifully woven tapestries and against the marbled floors under her feet. It surprised her because with as many students that were there, the floors should have been beyond repair. Especially, with how old it was—yet held such undeniable beauty. Thousands of voices came behind two gargantuan oak doors to her right. Her only guess was that had to have been the Great Hall, she heard brief descriptions of it from her mother and older brother. Her imagination took over the rest.

At Beauxbatons, the Welcoming Feast was more of a giant tea party with small fancily decorated finger sandwiches, delicate cookies, and any other assorted foods that one would expect from that kind of gathering. But at Hogwarts, it was more like being welcomed back home. So inviting in every way, something that Emerald was not used to at all. In her life, every place up until this point had either been cold and unfeeling or completely isolated. Then again, this was nothing to be put off about either, maybe for once she would fit in somewhere. The Potions Master led her up the grand staircase to another corridor lined with what seemed to be a hundred different staircases. She gasped at the sight of a staircase swinging to another door on the opposite wall four flights above them. How were students supposed to know which one moved or where they would lead? A fleeting thought of the dangerous behind the doors crossed her mind as Snape ascended up the main one.

Emerald’s legs began to feel like jello from the journey so far, it was nice not to have walk up another flight of stairs as the staircase moved to the third floor corridor. Her foot had barely left the staircase when it moved again, the school continued to reach beyond her expectations of the school. Soon the professor came to a complete stop in front of a giant statue of a gargoyle with its wings outspread stood in front of them in an alcove. It felt like it was staring right into Emerald’s soul, Snape didn’t waste much time as he murmured, “Chocolate Frogs,” to the statue. To the young girl’s surprise, the statue responded by moving to the side and revealing another small spiral staircase. It led to a beautiful wooden door that had a golden griffin door knocker in the center of it. Causing it to radiate some air of royalty was behind it, her godfather rapped the door knocker twice against the wood. Announcing their arrival, they didn’t have to wait very long for a response. A second later a soft voice spoke, “Come in, Severus.” That was their cue to enter inside of the room. Emerald straightened her posture like her upbringing demanded of her before she timidly trailed after the professor. It looked very different from her father’s study, which carried almost most of his darkest items, family heirlooms that were centuries old.

Emerald’s eyes went to the hundreds of portraits on the walls. Each was either talking to one another, sleeping, or watching what was going on in the office. The room was circular with different kinds of telescopes scattered majestically out through the space. A model of the sun and planets hung above them, giving the sense that one was looking up into the vast universe. But what took the young girl’s breath away was the beautiful orangish red bird that sat on a perch at the center of the room. Throughout her childhood, Emerald had read about the power and beauty of Phoenixes. How they were able to sense one’s true character. Maybe that was the reason why she felt so drawn to the bird in a way, that and it was the only other magical creature she had seen outside of House elves. Without thinking, she reached out and softly stroked the soft feathers. A content giggle left her as the bird nipped at her fingers affectionately and cooed at her in greeting.

“It appears that Fawkes has taken quite a liking to you, Miss Malfoy,” a kind elderly voice spoke from the desk nearby her causing her to jump, startled by the sudden insert of sound. Upon turning around to face the speaker, her grey eyes met with a pair of twinkling blue ones that shone through his pair of half-moon spectacles. His beard flowed to the floor like a silvery white waterfall, his attire was that of pale blue robes, but she also could pick up on the hidden sinisterness that Fiona warned her about. He smiled and spoke again, “Please do take a seat, Miss Malfoy. May I call you ‘Emerald’?” He said gesturing to the chair in front of his oak desk. “I have spoke to your parents about your transfer from Beauxbatons and your particular ‘condition’.”

“Yes, sir,” Emerald said as the Malfoy persona came over her and she curtsied before sitting down in the chair. She felt the ever silence presence of her Godfather next to her, she tensed up even more. “At the other school, my parents told Madam Maxine that I had to go home for family gatherings or to make an appearance around the Ministry.” She explained her shoulders squared back. He stood up and began to walk around the desk, running his fingers through his beard.

“I’m not sure if your parents mentioned that quite a few years ago, there was a student much like yourself that attended the school,” Dumbledore said, giving the younger professor a significant side glance. “His two daughters attend as well and share the same affliction as you do.” He ignored the quiet noise of disapproval from Snape. He was diving into dangerous waters as he saw the flicker of recognition in Emerald’s eyes.

“Do you mean, Fiona and Laurel?” Emerald quickly inquired, it would explain the scars on Laurel’s face. “I met them on the train here when their dog, Felix ran away.” She said but stopped when Dumbledore instantly turned towards her intently, stepping up to her. Then it was true that werewolves sensed their pack, this would make things a lot harder to accomplish.

“I see well, yes those would be them, Fiona and Laurel Lupin,” Dumbledore said regaining his prior tone without any flaws. He had a good idea of who the dog was but he pushed that aside for now. “From what I can already tell, you will not have any issues fitting right in with the other students here," Dumbledore promised the young man and his eyes twinkling. "We make our own fate, my dear girl. Failures are a part of that journey.” Now, he had what appeared an anciently old, battered hat in his hands.

The very hat that both her father and brother said that continued the family name in the House of Slytherin. She became more anxious, wondering if it would be the cause of her ultimate betrayal to her family. A part of her asked why did it care so much to her, if she did? Then she would truly be freed from their constant badgering of what she was supposed to be. She could discover her own path, but the hat made the final decision. He placed it on her head, it fell over her eyes. Seconds later, there was a rip from the hat, had she ruined the fragile item? Her thoughts were answered by a voice that issued from the hat. “What is this, you carry the name of Malfoy but a hidden secret of a haunting past denies the name...There is a thirst to prove yourself but also free yourself...You will have the chance to succeed in both, my dear,” The hat said into her ear. “You will prosper the most in SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted into the air, Emerald’s heart sank at the last word, her parents would be supremely pleased by this. What did the hat mean that she carried the name Malfoy but her past denied it? What was so hidden besides the obvious? She was so caught up in her musings, she hardly noticed that the hat was off.

"Interesting," Dumbledore said, sharing puzzled but grim expressions with his stoned faced colleague. With the other two sisters, this house was expected but this caused more questions around the girl to appear. “It seems that your parents had predicted this,” His gaze now moved to the Slytherin crested robes that she had on. “They have forgotten that no one truly can predict where a student will be placed. Each grows and changes within their time here and that must be figured out within that time alone.” Emerald found his words a bit disturbing but they did make sense. He placed the Hat back in its home on the shelf. “With that finished, Your Head of House here, will take you to join your fellow Slytherins at the feast.” He nodded towards Snape.

“Yes, Headmaster,” Emerald said, curtsying again out of habit and respect. Severus nodded at the professor before he guided the girl to the door but the Headmaster had more to say.

“You are well on your way of becoming something that most have never thought of yet,” he said warmly. “The friendships you will acquire may hold so many rare treasures.” Emerald’s mind went back to Fiona and Laurel, would they abandon her after knowing what house she was in. A part of the sweet girl wished that she was back at the one place where she had a friend.

\--

Fiona squeezed herself in between the Weasley twins at the Gryffindor table, instantly Fred sensed that something was wrong. “Would the lady like to talk?” He said, concerned while trying to cheer her up. “We could always turn our lovely new Defense Against the Dark Arts into what she really is, an actual pink toad.” She laughed softly, that would have been amusing to see. Umbridge hopping around, catching frogs with her tongue. Fred’s expression became troubled again. "But seriously Fia, what is it?”

Fiona closed her eyes and sighed, trying to find how to say everything that transpired on the train. “We saw Emerald on the train earlier,” She finally said almost so quietly that he could barely hear her. His eyes widened in bewildered shock, he knew of the rumors that Fiona’s little sister was taken years ago without a single trace.

“What do you mean that you saw her on the train?” Fred said, half wondering if it wasn’t another vision of things to come or the ghost of her wounded desire. He rubbed her arm in comfort, giving her time to continued, if she even wanted to.

Sensing Fiona’s mental battle, Laurel took over the explanation. “She was on the train as a student, Harry bumped into her when he was Felix. Come to find out, our ever so loving cousins, the Malfoys had her the entire time,” the last part was overflowing with cold stone sarcasm. “She doesn’t remember us but I think that deep down her soul can feel that she is supposed to.” Fiona sighed again, though Laurel’s gift of sensing the true character of a person’s aura, she sure that the Malfoys corrupted her.

“It was like staring into eyes of blankness,” Fiona said, knowing it was something that Laurel did not want to hear. “Sure, she appeared to be the same shy sweet kid but at the same time, they took Emmy away. That girl was not her.” Her entire being ached that what she said, it needed to be said. The honest truth couldn’t be ignored. “Not anymore.”

Fred embraced the girl, he couldn’t imagine if it had be Ginny. “But she is still your sister and maybe this is your chance to show her what was taken,” he said as usual her voice of reason. “Maybe undo some of the damage that has been done.” As much as her stubborn side wanted to deny that he was most likely right, she knew that he was.

“I won’t lie, there’s been that inkling, she's a target for darkness. That’s the reason behind why she was taken. It scares me, what may come from that. I just don't want her to end up like our Uncle Regulus,” Fiona honestly admitted her greatest fear and remembering that he was the one that stole her away from them.

“Wait,” George interrupted more confused. "I thought that Harry's dad was your Uncle?" He questioned the sisters, since the kidnapping and even before that, Regulus Black was a topic that the Lupins felt was better left unsaid. Sirius pretended that part of his life never happened and everyone already assumed that he was James Potter’s twin, why correct people?

Fiona shook her head and dove into the darkest depths of the dysfunction of the Black family. "No, when Daddy ran away from home he moved in with Uncle James’ family and they've always considered themselves brothers. But his real brother was sorted into Slytherin with the rest of his family. Then he became a death eater...It really hurt daddy a lot to see it happen." Laurel nodded, grimly.

“But if she is the shy sweet girl that she always has been, maybe Emmy won't do that," Fred said, trying to present a logic point of view and reassure her. “From what I remember, Emmy was different than most and I don’t mean the obvious.” She loved Fred for how he tried to see the good in all, but Fiona understood how corruption work and the amount of innocence a child had.

“I hope not,” Fiona mumbled and leaned against Fred, her thoughts were a windstorm of thought, she was tempted to send an owl or Floo her fathers. To tell them that Emmy was found, but knew that her daddy would murder the Malfoys. Suddenly, George coughed and gave the Great Hall doors a nod, confusing the entire group.

His twin followed his glance and swore. “Shit...” he said as he saw Emerald in Slytherin robes, with Snape leading her to the Slytherin table. Both Lupin sisters felt their hearts sinking at the sight. She had been Sorted in the one place that Fiona feared most. It was already starting, they were losing her again.

“I didn’t know that Malfoy had a sister,” Ron said from across Fred, he had spent most of their conversation shoving his mouth full of Pumpkin Pasties. That earned him a deadly glare from Fiona and smack on the back of the head from George. “Ow! What was that for, you Bloody Prat!” Ron said rubbing the area in frustration.

“If you weren’t so focused on what was going into your gullet, you would have known that is Fiona and Laurel’s sister,” George said, rolling his eyes at his younger brother’s food filled cheeks. It took a few seconds for Ron’s brain to process what was said, his eyes widened in stunned disbelief. “But I thought...” That got another glare.

“You thought what? You may want to choose your words very very carefully,” Laurel said cracking her knuckles causing Ron shrunk back instantly, nothing rivaled the fury of the Lupin temper. “Right.” She said before turning to Fiona more concerned. “Fia?” She inquired, the girl’s eyes remained on the Slytherin table. This was all Dumbledore’s doing, nothing else.

She knew what needed to be done, they needed to hopefully steer her the right way. Without waiting for Snape to head to the Head table, she grabbed Laurel's hand, dragging her to the Slytherin table. "What did Dumbledore tell you?” Fiona asked Emerald in rapid fire. "What did the hat say?" She demanded, going into big sister mode.

Emerald hoped that they wouldn’t be angry with her about her placement. “Dumbledore said...you had the same...well...the same...kind of illness as I do,” Emerald said tugging on her hair nervously, afraid that they were about to berate her. Fiona willed herself to calm down slightly but was internally fuming. He was toying with her mind again.

“Yeah...we do...” Fiona said, wondering if anything would trigger something in the blonde girl. “Our Dad is one too...” There she saw the flash of puzzlement followed by the wheels turning in Emerald’s head of how she became what she was. “It’s only passed down by one or both parents unless you are bitten.” Fiona further explained, in efforts to get the distorted cloud to part. “Very rarely does it skip a generation.”

“Oh,” Emerald said, then how was she a werewolf when the rest of her family wasn’t. Why would she be one but not Draco? Did that occur? “The hat said I carry the name of Malfoy but a hidden secret of a haunting past denies the name...I don’t even know what that means...” But the other girls did, the hat sensed her true heritage.

Fiona went to reply but the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy spoke from behind Emerald’s right shoulder. “Did you loose your bones, mutts?” he said, glaring that them coldly. The word mutt stung Emerald’s soul beyond anything else as if he had spat on them. She felt her heart pounding against her chest, fear slowly pulsed through very vein. Her feet felt like they were part of the stone floor, she couldn’t move. Frozen, too scared to do anything else. Preparing for the punishment.

Fiona’s golden wolf eyes flickered but a pleasant smile graced her face. “Hello, Cousin, we were merely introducing ourselves to our little baby cousin here,” Fiona said in a mocked sweet tone. “By the way, I wasn’t aware that you had a sister. The things you don’t about your family, sad.” Draco’s pale cheeks flushed in frustration.

“It’s surprising that your mother actually wanted to reproduce with the fairy of a father you have in the first place,” Laurel went on, a darkened smirk appeared on her lips. Draco’s blood boiled as he clasped his hand almost bone crushing tight around Emerald’s arm, making her wince, what did two rejected werewolves know?

Fiona stepped in front of him, her nose was inches away from his. “Or Daddy has a secret, what? Scared of the big bad wolf?” Fiona said not showing any mercy. “And never grab her like that again.” She tossed Draco’s hand of Emerald’s arm still staring him down. “The result is not one that I would recommend.” The warning held the twinge of danger.

Draco closed the already small gap even more as he stepped closer. “Either one of you don't have any idea what’s coming. When it does, it will be nice to see you two go first,” Draco snapped back, he once more clamped down on Emerald’s arm. She could feeling a bruise forming, her eyes moved between the two.

The eldest Lupin smiled in an unnaturally calm manner. “Actually that is where you are mistaken, we are quite aware of what is coming. I will enjoy ever second of watching your father’s world crash down,” Fiona said emphasizing the last words. “Because it will.” She said coolly, hoping to instill fear in him. Once their fathers found out, nothing would stop them. Especially Sirius. “One more thing, Emmy’s sitting with us.” She said, gently pulling Emerald away from him. “Good day, Malfoy.” She turned Emerald away from him towards the table on the opposite side of the hall.

“Please give our loving regards to Daddy,” Laurel added in patronizing politeness. “And have fun with the walking concrete walls there.” She gestured to Crabbe and Goyle before following her sisters back to the Gryffindor table. If Fiona had anything to do with it, Emerald was not going to go down the same twisted path as Regulus did. She would prevent it at all and any cost.

Emerald was beyond grateful for the two older girls coming to her recuse but what did Fiona mean by her father’s world was about the come crashing down? And what part of her past denied the Malfoy name?

\--

Upon returning to their flat, Sirius made a beeline for his two way mirror that was in the desk drawer. He was still fuming from encounter with Narcissa, she was being selfish. Emerald belonged with her true family. “Prongs, you there?” He spoke into the mirror tersely, hoping that James was not in the middle of practice. Even if he was, this was a family emergency.

With in seconds, James’ bespectacled face appeared in the mirror. He read the severity on his brother’s face. “Yeah, what’s wrong, Padfoot?” He said half assuming that it had something to do with the girls or Dumbledore but he was not expecting the answer that he got.

“Remember when we saw Emerald at the platform?” Sirius was unable to control his emotions, his hands were shaking slightly. James nodded in response, allowing Sirius to go on. “According to Narcissa, that good for nothing Death Eater traitor took Emerald to the Malfoys. That’s where she’s been this whole time.” He growled in rightfully felt fatherly rage.

James’ eyes grew grim. “It explains why no one has been able to find her,” he sighed, understanding the other man’s anguish. “They would have places to hide her, if anyone came knocking but so could any other Death Eater family. Why would Black risk putting her with them?” Sirius winced at the usage of his forbidden maiden name.

“I don’t know but Narcissa did say that Regulus had strongly felt that she needed to be with family,” Sirius said, feeling the rage inside of him starting to boil over. “I told her if that was the case, why did he take her from her family?” He shook his head in disgust. James remained quiet as his Auror mindset kicked in on how they could fight this. “They modified her memory, Prongs. She doesn’t even...” His voice caught on the words. “They made her...forget us...everything...” He felt the same abandoned feeling as he did when he escaped the hell that was Grimmauld Place.

“I know...But we will figure this out, Sirius,” James said trying to ease his best friend and understanding his parental anger. His child was taken from him. “You, Moony, and I, we got this.” He received the same eerie silence that he got the night that he saved Severus from being killed by a transformed Remus. “Lils and I will be over soon, we can discuss what to do from there, alright? I’ll also contact Kingsley, see what he can do from his side of things.” He continued to keep Sirius level headed, it was becoming a losing battle.

“HE STOLE MY CHILD! Now that I know where she is, I’m not going to wait patiently and have her disappear again,” Sirius’ temper had gone passed any true reasoning. “Forget Kingsley, either you come with me to Malfoy Manor and give Lucius what he so rightfully deserves or I’m going alone.” Sirius said, he was going to do what he should have done earlier.

“Padfoot, I get it, more than most, being a father too. It burns me right down to my soul that bastard has my youngest niece but you going to Azkaban is only going to make things worse,” James said empathizing the severity of Sirius’ implied irrational actions. “Like I said, Lily and I are on our way, we will have a plan.” He feared that Sirius was still going to go half cocked and avenging his loss. He wished that Remus was somewhere near to stop Sirius but even then, he couldn’t be.

“So do I,” Sirius said, cutting off the connection to the mirror and grabbed his wand, it was time that karma was paid to every associated member of the Black family. He was done with playing nice, no one was going to stand in his way.


	6. Marauders Back In Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauders decide to take action, will everything go smoothly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers,
> 
> Here is another hot of the presses chapter for you!! Please enjoy!!
> 
> Love, 
> 
> LilyWilliams

James was heavily involved with his current pile of paper work, regarding the Knowles’ raid earlier that morning. There was word that Edgar Knowles had several artifacts belonging to the Dark Lord and plans for a “Muggle Cleansing” in a nearby town. After a three hour showdown, the Death Eater was apprehended and taken to Azkaban to await his trial later that week. If he didn’t meet his fate by the Dementors first, which was the case half of the time. While others ended up like Bellatrix LeStrange, completely deranged, beyond the point of the Dementor’s Kiss having any effect on them. Being that they didn’t have any part of a soul left, making them all the more frightening. 

The ongoing stress headache throbbed against James’ temples as he read over the files once more before declaring it closed. It was a reminder of why he gave up the position years ago. However, he had made a solemn promise to his brother and best friend that he would not allow their daughter’s case to be brushed under the rug. As Sirius predicted, the Ministry didn’t put one ounce of investigation into finding out where Emerald was taken. They even ruled out the heartbreaking encounters from Lily and the three children. That wasn’t what made it so bad, it had been Mad-Eye Moody who closed the case. The very man that Sirius and James took to as a mentor. He said that it was best to let the child go, only adding on to Sirius’ already blazing fury. 

How could they abandon Emerald without a thought? Especially, when most of the Auror Department were close friends to the Lupins. It raised a lot of suspicions with the Marauders, none of it made any sense. Why was Emerald the only target to be taken? Fiona was kidnapped a few years earlier to become Fenir Greyback’s alpha female. Within the day, she was rescued by Sirius and a whole team of Aurors. So, did they take Emerald as an act of revenge or was there more? But what didn't add up, Emerald didn’t fit the criteria that would be required and would not been a benefit to the Dark Lord. It seemed out of the usual Death Eater behaviors. More like an associate of Hogwarts’ Headmaster but twisted to look like Voldemort’s doing. 

Sirius kept saying that there was something much deeper than what it seemed. He swore that he was cursed due to abandoning the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Emerald was taken in order to rectify everything. It seemed the only logical reason besides, Albus Dumbledore seeing her as an issue in his already flawed plan. Like what he tried to do with the Potters, almost getting them killed. It was Remus who discovered that Peter was their ‘Judas’. He betrayed his closest friends all because of the promise of power. It still burned James to no end. 

The sound of someone Flooing into his office, caused him to look over the brim of his glasses to see his old friend brushing the sooth of him. Had he forgotten about their daily lunch down at the Leaky Cauldron? “Hey sorry, Moons, been stuck with the Knowles case since I got here,” he apologized with a frustrated sigh. 

Remus merely shook his head," I am still surprise you’re working here after leaving once and considering what the Ministry asked you to do,” he hinted to the missions they sent James and Sirius on. Almost all of them were dangerous. 

“Yeah...I guess it was something, I couldn’t really get away from,” James laughed hollowly in response, tossing the file into the disorganized pile. “I keep getting pulled back into it besides after this morning...Emerald’s case has been ripped wide opened...” James said, the corruption of the Ministry rang so true. “How is Padfoot taking it?”

The taller man sat down in the other chair, running his hands over his face and through his hair. He got to the real reason he was there. “That’s why I’m here...I went to Diagon Alley to get things for the next full moon, he wasn’t there when I got home. With the years, he spent blaming himself for what happened to Emerald. So did Fiona and now that we have found her, there isn’t any telling what Sirius will do.” 

"I know, he contacted me by the two way mirrors about the whole thing,” James said grimly as he pinched the bridge of his nose from under his glasses. “Needless to say, he was none too pleased about the discovery of Emerald’s whereabouts. I told him that I would be over later with Lily and Kingsley to discuss what to do now.” He explained, both had an inkling of Sirius’ response.

Remus rubbed his temples, knowing the result of his husband’s temper all too well. “You know he won't wait, knowing that his cousin was keeping her the whole time,” He said, grimly. “How long ago did you talk to him?" He asked, they needed to locate him immediately. He would reign fire down on Malfoy Manor. Pity on the poor souls that got in his way. 

James ran his hands through his greying hair in thought. “This morning after we took the children to the train but that was two hours ago,” He quickly realized that would be plenty of time for Sirius do what he had always wanted to Lucius Malfoy. He pulled out his mirror from his pocket. "Sirius? Sirius, are you there?" He spoke into the mirror, hoping that he didn’t already inflict major damage. No reply came, he swore under his breath. 

Remus's face dropped, his worst fear had come true. "He went anyway, didn’t he?” James nodded, dread beyond anything filled both men. “Fucking damn it, Sirius!” Remus swore out loud. “He won’t hold back this time. His child was taken from him then placed in what was his worst nightmare. That alone would make any parent beyond livid. But the mere fact, they removed every memory of the true family she had. That is enough for Sirius to take matters in his own hands.” Remus concluded emphasizing the severity of the danger behind it. “Remember Severus, fifth year? We need to get to him before he does something stupid.”

James went pale at the memory of how angry Sirius had gotten about Severus’ crude remarks, it still unnerved James. Now someone else that Sirius loathed, made an even bigger mistake. This was worse then Severus. "Or stop any further damage," He said, quickly standing. Bad things were about to happen...very bad things. “Let’s go.” James said, he knew contacting anyone else would become more of an issue. He gathered his wand and whatever he would need to face off against a Death Eater’s home. One that was extremely connected to Voldemort. “If he isn’t at Malfoy Manor, he is most likely headed to Hogwarts for Dumbledore.” He was always certain that the man was the true reason Emerald was kidnapped. "We will stop him." James reassured himself and Remus.

Remus nodded, both worried and outraged. Sirius’ recklessness was what got him in the most trouble and in this case could backfire in a major way. It could cost the man more than he ever lost before. “We better, because he could not be so lucky this time. It has been bad enough with the hell we went through regarding the girls...” He sighed, only Merlin knew the outcome. “It’s not worth him going to Azkaban forever.” 

"Yeah..." James said, sharing in his fear. The last thing that he wanted to do was to arrest his best friend, even though he felt Lucius Malfoy deserved everything that was coming his way. They both exited the office and made their way to the nearest fireplace, all the while hoping that they were not too late. 

\--

Meetings were more prominent at Malfoy Manor due to the welcomed return of the Dark Lord during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Things were already put in motion inside of the Ministry involving the one thing that Voldemort wanted most. The prophecy that was made fourteen years ago pertaining to him and later discovered, Harry Potter. It was the key to his victory or defeat depending on who’s side one was on. Secretly, Narcissa felt that the man’s need for power would be his ultimate end but she was a faithful member despite all things considered. There was also talk of recruiting fresh blood needed for Voldemort’s glorious victory over the Wizarding World. Narcissa feared that Draco would be the first from the new ‘chosen’. Since Narcissa never received the Dark Mark, she could never enter the meetings, though she did have the privilege of knowing what was discussed. Only because Lucius was in Voldemort’s most inner circle. 

The blonde woman stood her position outside of the drawing room, in her hand was the official notice of the outcome of Emerald’s Sorting. Deep down, she hoped that the girl was in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw but the harsh reality was Slytherin. Lucius would most likely be supremely pleased, if she became a Slytherin. Continuing the family legacy as planned. She feared what Slytherin could do to her but Gryffindor scared her even more. It would mean the end of everything that she had gained in eight years. That fear grew even stronger since the encounter earlier between herself and her traitor cousin. She expected an attack within days, if not sooner. 

Either way, she knew that Sirius was not going to hold back any longer. He felt like the entire Black family had wronged him and that the consequences were well deserved. Narcissa felt that to a point, he was the cause of what happened in the past. Either way, a storm was rapidly approaching them, it would be very destructive. 

After a few moments, the door opened as the familiar face of Igor Karkaroff was barely visible under the black hood. “Mi’Lady,” he said with a nod upon spotting her by the door. He was soon followed by the fathers of her son’s best friends, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. They also gave her a respected nod of her position. 

She straightened her posture before she walked into the room, her husband hardly recognized her presence. “Severus already told me of the girl’s Sorting,” he said in annoyance, spotting the letter in her hands. “Slytherin as we thought.” He said, going back to the papers in front of him. 

Narcissa remained silence, not surprised by the man’s reaction. “Yes, it is quite pleasing to know that she will molded to what she is meant to be in this fallen society,” she recited the Pureblood wives’ wish for their children. 

However, Lucius laughed in disgusted ruefulness. “Pleasing in what way? Just because she is a Slytherin, does not change what she is,” he said the child had always been a burden on him for too long. 

Without warning, the doors were blasted from their hinges. The massive oak slabs flew across the room into an ornate table, reducing it to splinters. The blonde haired man looked up to see a very enraged Sirius Black standing in the direction of the explosion, wand aimed at the other man. “Oh, did I interrupt your little Voldemort fan club, Lucy? I know that you are president and his biggest fan,” Sirius said, his tone held a sharp bite to it. 

“What are you doing here, Black?” Lucius said purposely sneering the man’s maiden name as an insult, but it didn’t faze Sirius at all. Nothing the man would say had any effect on him, he was already passed that. “Here on another raid? Where are your boyfriends, Potter and the mutt, Lupin? Or did you finally come to your senses?” He smirked cruelly. 

Instead of immediately replying, Sirius was inches away from his long pointed noses in a matter of seconds. His wand was against his throat like a wooden spear. “I thought that I would come to see, if you braided one another’s hair while you made glittery Voldemort buttons,” Sirius said, the insanity of the Black gene was glistening slightly in his eyes. “We both know, that’s not true.” He said, glancing at Narcissa briefly meeting her eyes. “I fancied another conversation with my dear cousin. I felt we left the last one a bit unfinished.” He said, not looking away. She could feel her husband’s questioning eyes on her as well. She knew that she couldn’t run away from it any longer. 

“What conservation, regarding what?” Lucius said looking between the remaining Blacks, his own fury boiling just under his skin. How dare he think that he had any right to set foot like this inside Malfoy Manor. “What business do you have with my wife?” He demanded, his demeanor remained. 

“Do you want to tell him or should I, Cissa? Either way, it’s going to end the same,” Sirius said, unnaturally calm given the situation. He did pity her for the years of conditioning by traditions and dysfunction, a product of her environment. He advanced on the woman, every fiber of his being wanted to hex them to kingdom come but he saw her actions on the level of a mother. 

Narcissa apparently saw that as well. “Lucius, leave us,” she requested of her stunned husband. That was not the way of the true Purebloods. “Please.” She said almost begging him, not ready to reveal the eight year deception that she had him and their son in. Lucius left the room in full resentment of being forced out of HIS drawing room. Silence entered the room immediately after Lucius’ departure, the two stood knowing that one thing would come of it. 

“I understand the love of a mother, how you see them and you want nothing else but to protect them in every possible way. How your world revolves around them, you don’t care because your world would be empty without them,” Sirius said sympathetically his temper still ready to spill over. “Imagine if it were your own son that was taken from you, made to forget you, the years of wondering, if you will ever see him again, the endless pain of the hole in your very soul from his absence.” He said candidly and painfully. “Imagine that your own family was the cause of that pain. Look, really look at what you have done. Not only to myself, but to your own family.” He said hoping to reach her maternal spirit. 

“How can you expect me to let go so easily? I know what I did was wrong but it was all for her,” Narcissa said, her eyes sparkled with tears of true regret. “Everything was for Emerald.” She said wiping her eyes, always aware that this day would come but never prepared for the amount of heartbreak that it would cause. 

“Everything was for her? The beatings, the memory charms? Every ounce of isolation?” Sirius said, allowing his true emotion to show. “I could swear that you took lessons from dear Aunt Walburga.” He let that hang in the air for a few moments, her eyes widened in light offense. “If you truly want to do everything, return her home would be doing the absolute best thing for her. Make this stop for Emerald’s sake,” he said challenging her to do that very thing, deep down knowing that it was something that she should do. “That would be giving her the best, no more nights of pure hell but with a family who are able to give her what she needs during those nights. A family that knows...” Sirius concluded expecting her to put on the Black front of standing her ground. 

“Then think of this, she is in Slytherin. Would you still love her, though she is in the house that you loathe to the deepest part of your being?” Narcissa said, his prejudice for the house would override anything else especially love. “Look at what happened with Regulus, he was so lost without you but knew what he had to do.” That was where he drew the line.

“She may be in Slytherin, not by any fault of her own,” Sirius said, his voice slow and deliberate. “She is still my daughter, very different than my brother. I’m fighting to get her back, does that not show where my love is with her? Don’t for one second question that, because it would not be wise to go there with me right now.” He got close to her face in complete warning. He may have a strong hatred for the serpent based house but when it came to his girls, nothing would ever change. They were still his girls, besides Dumbledore was behind everything. 

“Very well then,” Narcissa said nodding defeatedly, they couldn’t go around in circles any longer about this. He would never stop the fight and as a mother, she couldn’t blame him. “She will return home...” She said, feeling a part of her dying. That was all he needed to hear, he turned to exit the room. “But know, I loved her too.” He didn’t reply, just kept on walking. 

Lucius stood in the corridor, glaring at the dark haired man. Sirius again aimed his wand at him, he wasn’t quite done yet. “CRUCIO!” He watched Lucius’ body wither in pain. “That is for every time that you dared to harm my little girl.” He said coldly, he wanted the Head of Malfoy Manor to feel every bit of pain that he put Emerald through. He felt a deep satisfaction. 

“Sirius, stop,” Remus’ voice said from behind him, placing his hand on Sirius’ arm. “Enough, Padfoot. We won.” He encouraged his husband, though he thought of giving Lucius a similar punishment. He saw the look in his husband’s grey eyes, the hint of insanity.

“No, he deserves it, Moony,” Sirius said, not breaking the curse. “I want him to feel every ounce of pain that he inflicted on our daughter.” He said, he was beginning to see why Death Eaters enjoyed this curse in particular. “A fate much worse than death.” His wand flew out of his hand without warning into James’ grasp.

“It’s over, Padfoot,” James said, solemnly as Lucius lay on the floor panting heavily. That was where he was wrong, now it was time to pay Albus Dumbledore a visit as well. 

\--

If he wasn’t done with one of his masters, the other was pulling on the puppet strings that were tied around him. Honestly, it was unavoidable. Yet again, he stood in front of the Headmaster’s desk for the report on the youngest member on both Lupin and Malfoy families. He hated the moments of silence as the Headmaster sorted through his thoughts. Severus reminded himself that he knew years ago what he had gotten himself into on both ends. “Lucius was made aware of the girl’s Sorting into Slytherin,” Severus broke the silence, he was done with the purposeful pause. “However, the older Lupin girls have taken her under their wing.” He went on, a rather thrilled smile spread across the older man’s features.

“Of course, no one can deny what the girl is to them but now comes the real test. Nature versus nurture,” Dumbledore said, aware that Sirius was on his way to Hogwarts. “Especially since Sirius has been made aware of Emerald’s location, the strength of love will be proven.” He said, his eyes twinkling. “Along with the newfound friendships of the three girls.”

“Then her memories could resurface and what about Potter?” Severus said keeping his irritation as hidden as possible from his voice. “You said before that Emerald could distract him from his true purpose.” He reminded Albus of his own words. “His biggest weakness is his heart and the same goes for the girl.” He felt that the whole thing could be the most dangerous flaw in the plan. “We don’t exactly know how powerful the girl is. Not to mention, the full moon is a week away.” The Headmaster continued to remain silent with his musing. 

Dumbledore stroked his beard barely nodding while returning to his thoughts. His eyes moved towards the swirling planets above them. Another trait about the elder wizard that irked the professor. "Yes, but their weaknesses could be their biggest strength. I failed to see that in the beginning,” Before Severus had the chance to even ponder on the man’s words, the door flew opened with full force. “Ah, I have been expecting you, Sirius, Remus, and James.” Albus greeted them, smiling.

A harsh bark like laugh escaped Sirius, “Oh, I don’t doubt that you spent all of these years, waiting for all hell to break loose. That way it would be something else for you to use in your game of chess,” Sirius was seething as he marched to the desk. “Guess what, Judgement Day has arrived, Albus.” He wasn’t going to let the corrupted wizard play his mind games. He had gone way too far this time. 

“Is that so, Sirius?” Albus said looking into Sirius’ fire lit eyes, daring the dark haired man to do what he had wanted to since his school days. “Why is that?” He steepled his fingers together under his chin. 

“You made sure that my child went through the same damned hell that I did! And for what? For what? Your own sick pleasure?” Sirius said, he growled with each word. “Remus was your pet too, he was the only werewolf in this Salazar forsaken school until you had our daughters to do the same twisted molding to. The perfect weapons!” 

“Emerald had a different purpose and haven’t you been molding your children too, Sirius?” Dumbledore countered the honest accusations. “Preparing them for the war at hand.” It took everything that Sirius had to not end everything right then and there. Albus was twisting his words yet again. “Emerald is now stronger from her trials.” 

“Excuse me, how is taking her away from a loving family then messing with her mind making her stronger?” Sirius roared back, starting to lose all control. “She never deserved that! If you couldn’t get rid of me, James, or Lily, you had to get rid of someone! Don’t deny it, it seems odd that you told James that fleeing the country would be pointless. You wanted Voldemort to hunt them down, blame someone else for the result.” He felt himself shaking, his anger was sky high. “Yet, you sit here, king of your castle. Everyone else becomes your pawns.” 

“Does Remus feel the same way?” Albus adverted his eyes to the silently standing werewolf by the door. “That I used what he was for my own benefit? That I’m doing the same to Fiona, Laurel, and Emerald?” He was more asking Remus than he was Sirius. Sirius went to unload again, when Remus held up his hand. He had expected this for his entire lifetime. 

“As a boy, I felt honored that you allowed me to attend this school despite what I am,” Remus started, his voice remained level as he spoke. “I constantly feared losing the grand opportunity then I began questioning everything. Why was I the only werewolf in the entire school? One can’t assume that every werewolf is like Fenir. It was strange to me that you would allow me but not anyone else. I brushed it off as they were probably there but like myself didn’t want everyone knowing. Only logical. Then you made me a Prefect, never understood why you picked me.” He needed to finally say what he held back, wanting to see honor in the elderly wizard. 

Dumbledore merely kept his silence before speaking in the same tone. “I felt that you had the most potential and could be a leader,” he said, trying to tap into Remus’ need for acceptance. “To be better.” He could feel James and Sirius’ hatred waifing off them, it was true Remus had the most potential out of the four friends. 

“To be better than what? Better than his trouble making friends?” Sirius bit back harshly. “It had nothing to do with his marks, or anything of that nature. Everything to do with what you saw he could give you. Because why would you need James and I, right? You only kept us around, so that no one would learn your real purpose. Just like you are doing to our girls, making sure Emerald becomes Regulus.” Silence cut in and thickened the air with tension. 

Remus’ face became stony. “What kind of leader did you want me to be? For what reason? I thought that I was a monster because of what you did to me. Sirius and James made sure that I knew that I wasn't but you are doing the same to MY daughters. Greyback attempted to make Fiona his alpha female, you did nothing. It needed to happen, your words. Luckily, I was able to save her from such a fate. It ruined what you had planned, Pansy almost killed Laurel...and again nothing was done. Since you couldn’t have your way then, you went for the most innocent. She was already cursed but you completed it. Her growing up thinking that she is a monster...but look in a mirror, Albus you are the monster. You’re a lot worse than Voldemort himself.” He said his emotions raw and opened, he could only imagine what the Malfoys told the girl about her ‘illness’.

Again, Albus felt into a pondering silence and looked out the window. "Emerald was going to be a distraction for Harry especially in these days to come, I was saving them both from future tragedies,” he said, he knew that if they were to become mates then Voldemort would use the girl as bait or murder her to get to Harry. However neither man saw how this was anything good, James pushed passed his limits. “It was their fate.”

“Please tell me how she was going to distract my son? Love? It was quite clear that you obviously wanted to make him an orphan," James snapped at the man. “The prophecy was your first priority, you wanted it to come true. You tried to make it happen.” He livid that the Headmaster preferred that he and his wife had died. 

“You knew that Voldemort had targeted Harry and Neville Longbottom,” Albus began with his tone back to business and peered over his glasses expectantly at the men. “His choice was made by Barty Crouch Jr and the LeStranges, you were the next strongest that faced him three times. And won.” James’ blood blocked out most of what was said due to thundering in his ears. It was as though, he was discussing class lessons. Not the impending doom of five children.

“You can't play God, Albus,” Remus said harshly, his inner wolf was more pronounced due to it being a week before the full moon. His eyes shone a bright amber instead of the deep brown. “Stop this, leave my girls and Harry alone. They are not your soldiers. Their fates does not lay with you. It lays with them. Thanks to you, Emerald is probably suffering from the way she has been treated, which is a lot worse than what Sirius's parents did.” he said in calmed fury. “That is something that can’t be fixed because of you. This is not a game that I want them in. It needs to end now!” He warned, one way or another he was going to protect his pups. 

“You do realize that you will have to go through the proper legal procedures in order to get Emerald returned to you,” Sirius’ expression changed to extreme frustration, his child was taken from him and he was expected to do things ‘legally’? Emerald was not a piece of property, she was a human being. 

The dark haired man could feel himself about to blow in the worst way. “In case you have forgotten, you arranged for her to be kidnapped! We are handling it the right way, Albus,” Sirius said seething completely, his body was shaking. “Yeah, we can do this through the proper legal procedures but it would involve your plan crashing down.” The first shot was fired but Sirius was beyond caring. 

“I see,” Dumbledore said quietly and glancing out the window. Sirius was so blinded by the scars of his past that he couldn’t see that this was Emerald’s correct path. Things were too far in motion to be stopped so easily. “If that is how it has to be, then be it, Sirius. But know, they have already been marked and nothing can be done about that,” Albus said, standing by what he believed. “They have to choose their paths from here on out.” He concluded, further frustrating the men more. They clearly weren’t going to win this battle. “If anything happens regarding Emerald or her sisters, you will be notified.” Letting them know that the conservation was over. 

Severus looked at them smugly over his beak like nose but receiving glares back. “If you three weren't so prejudice against Slytherins you'd realize, this is not quite the crisis Black always makes things out to be,” purposely making a jab at the dark haired man, old boyhood grudges rearing their ugly heads. 

Ignoring the plead of his husband, Sirius stepped up to his rival. “I took Malfoy down, I can do the same to you, Snivellus,” Sirius said, through gritted teeth. "It's not prejudice, it's making sure my daughter is kept out of danger and that means keeping her with her sisters. And for Godric's sake stop using that fucking name." Sirius growled threateningly.

The Potions’ Master didn’t back down and silently returned the challenge. "Right, sorry. I always forget your Lupin's house wife now." Severus said flashing a cruel sneer. “In that case, you should really have your mutt on a leash, Lupin?" Of course, the men held back their rage since they were still in Dumbledore’s office. 

“Maybe Albus should tighten the one he has for you,” Sirius shot back before being pulled away by Remus but the point was made. They finally left the office, Sirius’ mind was focused on the damage that been done to Emerald and reliving his own personal hell. He hoped to the highest power there that the damage was not beyond repair and fearing the curse leaking over to his daughters. History repeating in the worst way.


	7. The Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauders launch their own rescue to bring Emerald to where she truly belongs.

After the feast, Fiona and Laurel walked the blonde girl down to the dungeons. They didn’t trust what Draco would do the moment Emerald was alone. “Don’t worry, if anything happens here is the Gryffindor password,” Fiona said handing the girl a piece of torn parchment. “Or ask Hermione or Ron to find us.” She hugged the blonde in farewell. Laurel followed suit in the hug, they hated that she even had to be there. 

“Thank you,” Emerald said in soft appreciation, for once she felt like she truly belonged somewhere. Both embraced her again one last time before heading back to the entrance hall. Emerald looked behind her as she watched the two older Gryffindor girls returning to the tower, fighting the urge to chase after them. Deep down, she was terrified but at the same time refused to let anyone see it. 

She adjusted her posture, hopefully making it seem like she belonged there. Luckily, she had been given the password to the Slytherin Common Room by Professor Snape, who'd had an inkling that Draco wouldn’t be any help to the girl. 

Staring at the blank wall in front of her, Emerald said what was required to gain entry: “Basilisk Fangs.” and a door began to morph out of the wall from nowhere. Emerald hesitated before taking hold of the silver doorknob; this felt far too final...she held her head up high with dignity, then stepped into the Slytherin Common Room. And immediately felt like she was back at Malfoy Manor, the eerie green lighting came from the windows that showed the depths of the Black Lake. The child could see the inspiration behind the decor of home. Posh chairs and couches that could have come from mansions and castles, sat throughout the area. It was a constant reminder of the status of those who occupied the house. The walls were a blend of blacks, dark greens, and silver, bringing everything together. 

“Tire of chasing after the mutts, did you?” The drawling voice of her brother said from the closest couch, which he was sprawled across. His head rested on Pansy Parkinson’s lap as on a pillow while she stroked his hair. “I can see why, it’s bloody disgusting that Dumbledore even allows their kind at Hogwarts. Just shows what this school is coming to.” Pansy giggled in response of his comment.

“Drakey, maybe they are the only ones who may accept ickle little Emmy into their pack,” Pansy said coolly. Though for the most part, the Malfoys kept their silence about Emerald’s condition, she hadn't doubted that Draco had spent the feast exposing what she truly was, and here was the proof. “Then again, she is a reject just like they are.” Her beady eyes lit up with rueful cruelty. 

“Better than being related to a troll or an ogre,” Emerald said pretending that the older girl’s words didn’t faze her and continued her way to the dormitories. She was used to this kind of treatment from both her brother and father most days, so the sting was not that bad. 

Draco swung his legs off the couch and walked towards the younger girl with their father’s icy coldness. “Now Emerald, there isn’t any need to be nasty to your superiors,” he said. She knew he was looking for any reason to run to their father about her being ‘disobedient’. “Wouldn’t want Father sending you back to the cellar, would you?” He warned threateningly.

“Well, I think Mother would have something to say about that,” Emerald shot back, holding her tone. When it came to Emerald coming to Hogwarts, that was where their mother had spoken the loudest. “I also doubt Father would like it, if all that hard work to get me here was wasted.” If Draco wanted to play that game, so could she. The two siblings stared each other down, neither willing to back down.

“You weren’t with the Lupin mutts for more than an hour and all of a sudden you seem to have forgotten where your place is,” Draco said, moving closer to her in order to intimidate her. “Maybe you need to be be reminded.” His hand twitched towards his wand but she merely laughed at him. 

“Seriously, are you actually going to do something instead of having one of your walking lumps do it for you, or calling Daddy?” He never acted on any of his empty cowardly bluffs. That was all they were: empty. Draco’s cheeks turned a pale pink in anger. “I haven’t forgotten anything, Fiona and Laurel finally opened my eyes to the fact that I didn't have to be beneath you and never was.” For the first time, she was standing her ground against him. It honestly felt so good.

“You might want to watch yourself with the Lupins,” Draco said through gritted teeth. “There is a reason that they are considered the family curse, I wouldn’t want you to be in the middle of that. Just doing my loving brotherly duties.” Pansy giggled again, the blonde young man smirked victoriously. After a lingering stare, he returned to his previous position. 

Happy to get away from him, Emerald made her way through the stone tunnels that led to the second year girls dormitories. There was another side tunnel that separated away from the main tunnel; like Draco, Emerald had her own personal dorm. It was actually quite nice, that way she didn’t have to deal with the judgmental whispers or scathing stares from her dorm mates; she could properly be herself. 

Her mind circled around what Draco had mentioned about the other girls, which caused her thoughts to go to down another rabbit hole. During the first part of her childhood, she'd had two imaginary friends ironically named Fia and Laurel. They helped her cope with the overwhelming loneliness; but years later, here they were in the actual flesh. She wondered if she had gone completely off the deep end. Had her coping mechanisms spilled too far, over into reality? Or was it the onset of complications of the impending full moon? That was what scared her the most, but now she had to put her focus on her studies. Everything else had to wait. 

Not really taking in her surroundings, Emerald made her way to the beautiful bay window that reached from the ceiling to the floor. It was the only thing that brought her peace, she settled in the corner of the white sill. The almost full moon shone into the black, silver, and green swirled marbled walls. Giving it the effect of moving waters. She allowed herself to slip into her recurring daydream. She was held by two people; their faces were blurred, but she could see that one of them was a man whose hair was of the same color as hers. The sense of earthiness and chocolate wafted off them. Dark, wavy, jet black hair framed the distorted face of the other person. For some reason, she felt comforted by the mixed scent of leather and old cigarettes. 

In those moments, she felt so loved, so wanted... A part of her wished that they were real, not just the sad images in her brain. She hugged her knees to her chest and looked at the moon, thankful that sleep was slowly taking over her tired body. Hopefully her dreams would reveal, the faces of the people who gave her the love that she craved so much.

\--

Fiona did not feel right about leaving Emerald behind in the Slytherin dungeons, mostly because the dark haired girl knew what kind of people they all were. Of course, there was the happy exception of their father’s cousin, Andromeda. Like her sisters, she had been Sorted into Slytherin, however she was not like the rest. She had befriended those of other houses and had committed the biggest Pureblood betrayal by marrying a Muggleborn, of all things. As a direct result, Andromeda had been blasted off the Black family tree tapestry just like Sirius would be a couple years later. In that sense, there was still hope for Emerald. However, the Lupins had also seen the other side of the coin: Regulus. 

That was what scared Fiona the most, that the once sweet, shy little girl would be brainwashed to follow down the same blackened path. Then they would lose her for good, like their uncle, something she truly did not want to happen. Especially after just finding her again, it wouldn’t be fair. More of a reason that their parents needed to be told about what had happened. Maybe they could end it all. The entrance hall was silent when the two sisters entered and warm air washed over them, removing the biting coldness of the dungeons. Their footsteps echoed against the stone floors and seemed to keep time with Fiona’s flooding musings. She was trying to figure out how to tell the Dads that Emerald was here at Hogwarts, either way hell would break loose. Who knew what kind of destruction that would leave behind. 

They had reached the third floor landing when the sounds of voices and footsteps brought Fiona out of her thoughts. “He has gone too far this time,” she heard her Daddy saying, noting the rage in his voice. They knew. “He acts like we are supposed to accept his reasoning. In my opinion, he can kiss a dragon’s ass.” Remus sighed but he had to agree. 

“He’s gong to make this all the more difficult,” James said. Dumbledore was most likely already contacting Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt about what had just transpired; getting them on his side. This concerned James even more in regards to Emerald returning to her family. Not only that but what it might push Sirius into doing. 

“I don’t doubt that, he is probably going to get all his soldiers lined up,” Sirius snorted, fuming at the thought. “But he's always underestimated us.” The elderly wizard had the habit of sending the three friends on the missions that were virtually impossible to complete during their time in the Order of The Phoenix. However each and every one had been completed, not without a few injuries, but they had managed to do the task. This wasn’t any different, actually, and Sirius welcomed it. 

“So, we need to discuss what to do next,” Remus sighed. As they started out into the main corridor, they heard Fiona’s voice. A part of him tensed up in not knowing, if they had found out about their baby sister yet; Fiona’s expression told him the answer straight away. She was so much like Sirius when angered. It was a scary thing. 

“What we need to do is getting her away from Malfoy and his whole lot,” Fiona said, her features turning darker at the mere idea of their further damaging Emerald. “We saw her on the train and at the Feast, she was Sorted into Slytherin.” A flicker of rage flashed through Sirius’ already fierce eyes, the only thing he could do was nod in response. 

“We know,” Remus said grimly, taking Sirius’ hand in an effort to help the man calm down. “But we are trying to figure out a way to get Emmy back.” he added, already aware that the girls most likely were formulating the same kind of plan Sirius was about to set in motion. There was a possibility that it would be the only way they could rescue the girl. 

“How? I’m pretty sure Dumbledore and Malfoy will want her guarded at all times,” Fiona said, ready to return to the dungeons and give the slimy scums of the Wizarding World what they deserved. “Laur and I were lucky enough to get her away from the weasel’s clutches then.” She added in disgusted frustration. “We only walked her back, because Dumbledore would have stopped us somehow.” That raised the men’s suspicions and concerns even more, how far was the Headmaster intent on going?

“How...How did she look?” Sirius finally brought himself to say his deepest dread to reality: Emerald being hurt beyond the nature of being a werewolf. But the protective father in him had to know. Both daughters averted their gaze, thinking of the best way to tell him to avoid his wrath. “I need to know.” He said pleading them. “We need to know.” He included Remus in this as well. 

“She had some deep scars on her wrists,” Laurel said gravely, she had noticed while the young girl was eating. “They are from chains, not silver ones though.” It didn’t matter what kind they were, they'd chained her up for who knows how long. Treated her like some animal, things were much worse than either man cared to admit. Remus was extremely disturbed by the news, Narcissa had lied to them. A true mother would never let any child experience that - ever. 

“Yeah...” Fiona said sensing the blood boiling inside of the dark haired man. “Emerald seemed so..scared of everything...until she realized that we weren’t going to hurt her...” It broke her heart to see what the Malfoys had put the girl through, thinking her life was supposed to be that way. When her life used to be the complete opposite. “There isn’t any telling what those snakes told her about us.” 

That was when Laurel had enough and her sisterly instincts kicked in full gear. “We have to get her out of there...” Laurel said reading her sister’s thoughts. Something had to be done. “I don’t trust that little weasel or the old man.” The webs were getting more tangled with each little thing that was coming out into the open. 

Sirius had enough of witnessing his own children suffering like this, playing nicely was not an option anymore. “Fiona, Laurel, go get the cloak from Harry and the map,” he said after glancing at his husband almost asking for permission to set things in motion. Remus knew that they didn’t have any other choice and the Ministry would not be any help. He muttered in agreement. 

Fiona’s eyes lit up at what her father was suggesting, she dreamed of seeing the Marauders in action. “We want to help,” she said elated joy flickered across her features. Though he understood, Remus did not want his daughters in something that could be potentially dangerous. “She’s family and I can’t sit around doing nothing.” 

“Marauders at heart,” Sirius said pride shone so brightly. “Fine, you can both help besides it’s time that you were took a true part in your heritage.” Excitement rent through both girls but they still were focused on how serious this was. As soon as a staircase moved to its spot, Fiona and Laurel darted up it towards the seventh floor. 

The sandy haired man looked at his husband with a troubled glance. “I hope you know what you are doing, Sirius,” Remus said, he wouldn’t have cared so much, if the Ministry didn’t have a spy inside Hogwarts’ walls. One who had a personal vendetta with himself and those like him, his daughters would be prime candidates for Dolores’ methods of torture. 

“I do, they are our girls,” Sirius replied confidently, patting Remus’ back. “Don’t you think that they would go ahead and follow us anyway, when we told them no. Better to just let them go with us.” He added, shrugging in full honesty and reassurance. Neither man could deny the truth of that fact, James half expected his son to return with the girls. The young man had prosecuted himself since the kidnapping, he would want some form of redemption. This would be it.

\--

Pure determination surged through both Laurel and Fiona’s veins as they entered the Gryffindor common room, plans were flying at the speed of a golden snitch. Also the need to repay Draco for every miserable action that he inflicted upon their baby sister. Fiona beelined it to the fifth year boys’ dormitory, the Weasley twins were exiting the seventh year dorms. Per usual, Fred sensed that Fiona was dead set on some kind of mission. “Do I smell the satisfying scent of mischief brewing?” he said, his lips curling into the classic smirk of the pranksters.

George’s features mimicked his own as the girls halted at the foot of the stairs. “If so, we are most willing to help you ladies commit the said mischief.” Fiona smiled but rolled her eyes, it was only right that they were involved in their mentors’ antics too. “As always.” 

“Marauder style, Slytherin break for our sister,” Fiona said half joking but maintaining the honest severity of what they were about to do. “The Dads found out about where Emerald has been all this time and wrongfully Sorted into Slytherin.” She explained solemnly, almost flying up the stairs. Those things were what drove her to make sure the escape was successful. Not only for Emerald but for the entire family.

“We need to get the map and cloak from Harry,” Laurel said causing identical eyes to light up even more and confirming their assistance in the ordeal. Also she felt that Harry would gladly hand them over for Emerald’s overdue return home. It wasn’t long before a curious Harry emerged from behind the door at the top of the stairs.

“These fair maidens request the tools of their predecessors,” George said in mocked formality, joining his twin in an extravagant bow. Assuming that it was the usual pranking, Harry rolled his eyes before he pulled his trunk out from underneath his bed. “The rescue of the princess is nigh!” George announced assiduously. 

“Wait...rescue? Princess of what?” Ron asked from the opposite bed in confusion. “What are you guys exactly planning that involves any kind of rescuing? Did a ‘business transitions’ go wrong again?” It was the amused expressions of his older brothers that slightly scared him. “Mum will murder me, if you did.” The redheaded woman pressed upon him his duties of being a Prefect. 

“Oh, dear little brother, we all know that you can never live up to Weatherby’s esteemed reputation of Prefect,” Fred said, patting Ron’s head while purposely using the Minister’s mispronounced name for Percy. “It’s not possible, just like stopping us. Besides, we have yet to begin what we do best.” He winked and sharing another grin with his brother.

“Maybe, I don’t want to know...” Ron said shaking his head as the twins smiled more mischievously, he returned to his bed. “I really hope that you know what you are doing...Umbridge isn’t one for humor.” He shuddered at the way she welcomed the Prefects before the feast. It made his skin crawl and Hermione mentioned how the woman has a dark twist for power.

“Well, she is in for quite the treat then,” George said his smirk not fading away. Ron agreed that the woman deserved it but had a feeling how she would react. It wasn’t going to be good. “A front row seat for her.” Ron again shook his head, there wasn’t any point in trying to stop them. 

“If you must know, Weasley, we’re busting Emerald out of Slytherin,” Laurel said, with that Harry’s head spun in their direction at top speed. His Firebolt slid from his hand at the impact of the news. On top of the repetitive dreams of Cedric Diggory’s death, Emerald’s kidnap haunted his sleep most nights. It also didn’t help to see what life as a Malfoy did to her. “The Dads and Uncle Prongs tried talking to Dumbledore about fixing it. He refused, so they felt that they had to act as parents should.” She answered his unasked question gravely, seeing the years of tormented pain in his eyes. 

The young man always held the knowledge that his uncles would not take this laying down or allow things to continue the way that they were. Then again, he was tempted to search for the girl himself every second, he needed to be a part of this. “I’m going too,” Saying the predicted action as he stood with the cloak hanging over one arm and map in the other hand. 

“Figured that you would,” Fiona said giving him an understanding nod. It made sense, he was as much a part of Emerald’s past as the girls were. “Let’s go then, the Dads are waiting.” She informed the newest member of their team. They had entered the point of no return, this was going to end one way. In silence, the teens reentered the common room. 

“Where are you going?” Hermione asked from one of the armchairs and lowering her Muggle Studies book. Spotting the cloak and the map, it didn’t look like they were going any where good. “You know, I can’t let you go.” She reminded them, her arms folded across her front resembling that of Mrs. Weasley. “Especially you, Harry, Umbridge is looking for any reason to report back to the Ministry.” 

The same unknown anger that Harry had been experiencing all summer returned, he didn’t care what Umbridge did to him. This was something, he was going to back down on. “Will she? I really don’t care what she reports or to who,” he said coldly, marching for the portrait hole. “Some things are worth the danger.” The bushy haired girl grabbed his arm to stop him. 

He had become more reckless since what happened in the graveyard, it was now to the point that true danger could be caused. “You will care when Umbridge has you locked away in Azkaban,” Hermione tried to approach the young man in a softer tone. "I agree that what happened with Emerald was wrong. No one is saying that you can’t help her or don't have the right to be upset about it. But this has to be approached with rational thought. Fear is controlling everything that the Ministry is doing. The possibility of Voldemort being back is something they want to keep hidden until they can't anymore. You happen to be the perfect distraction for them to turn to." Hermione said, gently. "It's a poor way to take the heat off the Ministry and to make it seem like they are in control, they placed Umbridge here." 

Harry knew that Hermione had the most sincere intentions, they weren't helping matters at all. Not to mention, he couldn't help feeling his blood slightly boiling. “Basically, I have to let Emerald be Dumbledore’s puppet?” Harry said, his temper was on the verge of spilling over his limit. He wasn’t the only one, Fiona was not far behind him.

“Ordinarily, I would agree with you, Hermione but this is my little sister we are talking about,” The eldest Lupin sibling drew the line when it came to those dearest to her. “That man and the Ministry has done enough damage to my family.” She said passion was clear in each word. Nothing or person would stop her. 

“Dumbledore would not go as far as to orchestrate Emerald’s kidnap,” Hermione tried to reason with the four. “Maybe, he transferred her here to help her escape. The Ministry makes more sense, to due well...her heritage and now they are trying to rile you up? Umbridge is using Emerald to bait you. They want any reason to make you out to be the villains. Let Dumbledore handle it.” Hermione asked pleadingly. "Any outburst goes back to Fudge." She said, reminding him of McGonagall but Fiona and Laurel of Remus. 

“That man tried making our dad into his werewolf solider,” Fiona said, losing control of the fury that pumped inside of every fiber of her being. “He would send him into the hell that belonged to the very damned creature who turned him! Not caring, what happened to him or how that effected him.” Her golden eyes flashed dangerously. “He nearly broke up their marriage by the missions that he sent them on, he is very capable of doing anything as long as it helped his ultimate goal. Including, having the Death Eater taking Emerald from us.” A growl rose up at the last words. 

“Either, you can stop us with your Prefect badge or not but this is family," Laurel said empathizing how important it was. Getting caught was the lease of their concerns. “Anyway, the Dads are waiting for us.” She concluded, she was done caring about who was going and who wasn’t. All that mattered that her sister was out of that hell. Laurel put about ten Galleons on the fact that Dumbledore would want Emerald placed somewhere else, if she interfered with the prophecy again. 

Sirius saw the five teens emerging from the seventh floor corridor with the map and cloak in hand. “Reinforcements, nice call,” he complimented his daughters in true pride. He grabbed the folded parchment, aiming his wand at it. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” Instantly the fanfare lettering appeared on the front of it, along with the outline of the school. “Alright, Emmy is in the west dormitories of the Slytherin Dungeon,” He said after opening it and locating the girl, also suppressed the urge to express his extreme dislike of that fact.

“One minor detail,” Fiona said, pointing to the entrance. “How do we get in? We need a password.” Her question caused twinned mischievous grins to shine on the Weasley brothers’ faces at the proposed kink in the plan. 

“Never fear, we have that covered,” Fred said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his robe pocket, a triumphant smirk on his face. “A business transaction with Jacob Porter, a first year Slytherin for dung bombs.” He winked at the group, handing Fiona the paper. “You know just tying up loose ends before before departure.” George shared the knowing look. The twins had passwords of all the Houses for pranks.

“I am so honored that you two have continued the legendary work that the Marauders had started,” Sirius said throughly impressed with the extend of their pranks. Which exceeded his own pranks as a boy, he secretly preferred that the twins married Fiona and Laurel. Both boys nodded their heads at the highest compliments from their mentors.

“Figured that part out but what do we do about the pink toad on the third floor,” Laurel said watching the woman’s footsteps pacing across the corridor. Most likely looking for new victims to torture. “And the Prefects? Rounds won’t be over for another two hours.” Those were honestly the biggest hurdles, everything else was simple. 

“Fred and I can reign havoc on Umbridge,” George said, they planned to give her the full Weasley treatment since the Welcoming Feast. “Besides we have been looking for a subject to test out some new products. Who better?” 

The shadow of their twisted sense of humor appeared on their faces. “It should be quite fun,” Fred smiled thrilled by the idea. Everything was falling into place, Fiona still feared that a glitch could occur. “We got this.” Fred saw Fiona's expression, it was that of mixed fear and pain. However, the young woman couldn’t bring herself to confidently agree with him. He simply squeezed her hand in comforting reassurance and understanding her sisterly worries.

“Padfoot and I can go keep Malfoy busy,” Harry suggested bringing everyone back to the discussion and assessing the situation, just like his father in that sense. Not to mention, he had a good layout of the dungeons after disguising himself as Goyle in his second year. “Giving Fiona and Laurel a free go at the entrance and Em's dorm," Sirius nodded in agreement with the young man’s plan, his pride swelled more at Harry’s determination to bring the youngest Lupin back. 

“Remus and I will stay at the dungeon’s entrance to keep watch,” James said, half hoping that Severus would find them. He was a part of everything too and James would not hold back at all. That was it, the plan was set. “Mischief Managed.” He said to the map before handing the now blank parchment to Fiona. The whole thing brought back memories of Marauder adventures. 

Sirius and Harry both transformed into their dog forms, silently for the time being. Trailing behind them were the Weasley brothers, Laurel reached out to grab George’s arm when he passed her. “Weasley...Be careful, Okay?" Laurel said trying her best to sound casual. She hoped that he didn’t see the true feelings towards him in her eyes. He nodded appreciatively in the sentiments of her words. “You too, Mi’lady,” he said, taking her hand and quickly kissed her hand. “For good luck, but not that either you will need it.” He winked at her with a wryly smile. 

The young woman flipped her hair over her shoulder. "The Marauders never need luck,” Laurel replied proudly smirking, she pushed down the intense tingling that lingered on her hand from his kiss. She had to get her focus back to what they had to do. “Do you have the password, Fia?” Laurel reconfirmed with Fiona as their Dad and Uncle went to take their positions.

The invisibility cloak covered both girls. “Yeah,” Fiona said while they headed down back to the entrance hall, she wanted to do one last check with the map to time everything perfectly. 

\--

Silence joined the two old friends during their descent towards the dungeons. Remus was so preoccupied by the disturbing abuse that his daughter went through, he didn't hear James chuckling to himself. "What?" He asked the dark haired man in utter confusion after hearing a slight snicker from him. “Don’t think this is any laughing matter.” James usually took these kinds of things seriously.

“I know, just this reminds me of that time in Fifth Year, when we chased Padfoot down to the dungeons because he decided that Mrs. Norris needed to learn a proper lesson because she made him late for McGonagall’s class,” He said softly laughing at the memory of he and Remus finding a terrified Maine Coon cornered by the shaggy black dog, who was pouncing around her excitedly. He never hurt her but spooked her pretty badly.

"Yeah, she hissed at him each time that we passed her since then," Remus shook his head but a tiny smile graced his face. The ugly reality of things showed itself. What if, things went wrong? What if Emerald wanted nothing to do with them? She could very well never adjust to the life she used to have. So much reeled through his mind. There was also the possibility Albus could punish them again. 

James placed an understanding hand on his shoulder, sensing the battle in his best friend. "It will be alright, Moony," he said knowing that would never be enough. He was scared of the possibility of the damage done to Emerald couldn’t be fixed, as any parent would in this kind of situation. James knew that he wouldn’t be able to handle it, if it had been Harry. 

"Once we...get her back..." Remus stopped walking and faced him with an impression that James hadn’t seen in a long time. Remus was finding it hard to say his truest feelings about everything. "It’s more than that, James. With everything that Emerald had been through...what if this makes it worse? We hurt her more? That is what really scares me, more than anything. And the things...they did to her..." His blood boiled in true fury of Narcissa's lies and neglect. 

"No one knows the outcome of this until it happens. But whatever does, I know that you and Sirius will show her the love and support that you have always had for her. Also, you won’t be alone through this either. Lily and I will be there every step of the way,” James reassured the man, he had faith in the best result. 

James was right, though the fear was not diminished. Remus nodded in appreciation of their years' long support. "Thank you," he said patting James' back. For now, the important thing was to get to Emerald. 

\--

Constant barking rang out from the Dungeons, capturing the attention of the blonde haired Slytherin Prefect. Draco chased what would be glimpses of a black tail around corners but only to find nothing there. Felix and Padfoot raced down the tunnels with wild abandonment. Periodically, let out a bark or howl to lure their intended target. The younger black dog hid himself in one of the hollowed spaces, he released a long piercing howl that reverberated off the stone. It sounded like a entire pack of werewolves had invaded the school. Quickened footsteps came in his direction. ‘Malfoy, find me. Please find me.’ Felix thought to himself. Five years of hell and what the weasel's family did to Emerald, this was well deserved payback. 

"What the bloody hell..." Draco's voice and the trembling light of his wand drew nearer across the catacombs. Felix waited until the blonde was almost in sight to tear down the corridor again at top speed. "Who's there?" He said in a weak attempt to sound threatening as another set of howls met his ears, now closer to where he was standing. “Show yourselves!” Slight fear reached Felix’s improved hearing. It pleased him immensely. 

‘That's it...’ Felix urged mentally giving into the darkness that had been bubbling up inside of him for months. ‘This way.’ He crept into the shadow more, concealing himself. Each footstep matched every beat of his heart. A separate bark was heard from one of the other tunnels, deterring the young man away from Felix. A soft burning spread through Felix at the missed opportunity for revenge, then again that was not the true goal.


	8. The Truth of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona and Laurel made it to Emerald's dormitory, they reveal the truth behind her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> While reading through the story, I realized that I had forgotten to place a chapter. I added the missing chapter so it makes sense, each chapter has been moved down. I apologize for the inconvenience but please enjoy the story!!
> 
> Love,
> 
> LilyWilliams

There were a few moments of silence amongst the Lupin sisters while waiting under the invisibility cloak in the entrance hall for their cue from the Weasley twins. It was best not to speak because all bravery of going forward would be lost. The map showed everyone in their assigned positions. Their Uncle James and Dad stood at the crossroads of the dungeon tunnels to make sure no one interrupted their rescue operation, especially Snape. Padfoot and Felix were keeping Draco busy by running down the catacombs and barking. Fiona knew that both dogs were probably slightly amused with their actions. Luckily, Snape hadn't left his quarters due to the ruckus being made. 

Fred and George’s names on the map move ever so closely to their target, Professor Umbridge. The dark haired Gryffindor couldn’t even imagine what the twins had in store for her. Minutes ticks by slowly and Fiona was starting to worry that their chance would soon end. Had the boys gotten caught, the map showed they were inches away from the horrible woman. It was now or lose Emerald for good. 

“Come on,” Fiona whispered impatiently for the boys to unleash their worst. As if the answer to her request, a massive explosion blasted from one of the floors above them. The ceiling shook slightly from the reverberations. 

Both girls had the inkling that it was a result of the twins' handy work. "Are they trying to wake the entire bloody school?" She hissed from underneath the cloak. McGonagall and Dumbledore would be on their way to the scene of the crime. 

"They do tend to go big but it's what we need to keep Umbridge occupied." Fiona said knowing their style and capabilities, a tiny impressed smirk danced along her lips. She had to hand it to them. They stayed put for a moment longer to make sure no one was going to come their way. 

It was a straight shot to the Slytherin entrance, Fiona pulled the password out of her pocket. She handed it to her sister. "Basilisk fangs," Laurel read out loud causing the gothic looking door to bleed out from the wall. 

The girls were slammed by the dreary greens, blacks, and silver of the common room upon their entry. The only light source was the swirling waters of the lake from the windows. "This such a warm inviting place," Fiona commenting sarcastically on the decor. "It explains why Voldemort turned out the way that he did and the snake obsession obviously runs in the family.” Laurel nodded in grim agreement. She just wanted to get Emerald and leave. "Okay, Emmy's dorm is to the right of the left tunnel." Fiona said after glancing at the map.

They were mere steps away from making their family whole again. The years of pain would finally come to an end. All Fiona could hear was the hard thumping of her heart as her hand hovered over the doorknob to her younger sister’s dormitory. After some self encouragement, she took a deep breath and opened the door. Emerald looked like the innocent child that she once was, sleeping in the window sill. It didn't feel right disturbing her sleep. But she didn’t want to frighten her with invisible Gryffindors invading her room. She removed the cloak from herself and Laurel before approaching the blonde carefully. 

\--

The sound of someone approaching the young girl caused her to blearily opened her eyes. There kneeling beside where she laid, was what used to be one of the faceless men from before. Now she could see the lines on his cheeks and forehead. His brown eyes were so kind, quickly taking away her fear. Soon she realized she knew who he was but how? Her daddy was Lucius Malfoy, then why did she feel this man was her Daddy too? "Good morning, Buttercup," he said smiling with kind fatherly love as he reached out to touch her cheek. Something that her true Daddy never showed her but she liked this much better. It felt like how it was supposed to her.

Before responding, her eyes took in her surroundings. She was in her Slytherin dormitory when she fell asleep. Now she was in a completely different room, even from the room she had at Malfoy Manor. Along the lower parts of each wall was lined with what appeared to be green grass against blue skies. Tiny pink, purple, and white flowers were scattered across the greenness. Certain flowers would open up to reveal, a fairy sleeping within them. Fairies would fly across the walls leaving a glittery trail after them. Above where white fluffy clouds that floated slowly but held the shapes of a bunny, teddy bear, and kitty. The only source of light was the sun that hovered in east side of the room. 

Unlike her other room at the manor, the toys here were not fancy dolls or toys that Emerald had to just look at. A very old wooden toy box sat surrounded by stuffed animals and flopped over rag dolls. The room was much more comforting and homey than anywhere else, as if she belonged there. Logic kicked in, why would she be in a little girl’s room? She saw her reflection in the nearby window to see that she was three years old again. She began to panic, what was going on?

The tall, handsome man’s voice reminded her. that she was not alone. “Are you alright, Emmy? Still sleepy? Did you not sleep well?” He asked fully concerned and felt her forehead for a fever. Relief appeared on his face when he saw that nothing was wrong with her. Just like in her other dreams, he gathered her into his arms. Instantly his natural smell of chocolate eased her building anxiety. She never knew why, but it was comforting. “Come on, you can help me make breakfast." He said brushing a wild strand of hair from her face. 

She relaxed there and laid her head on his shoulder as he exited the room into the hallway. Beautiful pictures of the moon and countryside decorated the walls. A small worn table sat below a mirror, in the middle of the table sat an elegantly beautiful crimson vase with gold streaks. Tiny purple flowers stuck out of the top of the vase. At the end of the hallway, there were some stairs that went to somewhere else. It was more soothing than the rigid coldness of the Malfoy residence. The man turned left to the nearby kitchen at the bottom of the stairs. The sun shone on the wooden tables accompanied by five chairs, one of which had a booster seat. 

The odd looking item that sat between two counters baffled Emerald immensely. It had some kind of large spout coming out of the surface it was on, a handle-like pump protruded from the back of the spout. Underneath the faucet, was a basin that had a hole in it. She was set down on one of the smooth countertops and to her amazement, her daddy pumped the handle causing water to come out of the spout and into the basin as he washed his hands. 

Emerald jumped slightly when the stove made a scary hissing noise after being turned on. She never liked that sound reminded her of the creatures in her magical creatures picture book. Her attention was soon drawn to the bowls and pans that were flying out of the cabinets to the counters. Magic always amazed the child, she couldn’t wait until she could learned how to do magic herself. Her daddy was just so good at it, he made other items appear in front of him. One by one each ingredient went into the bowl and without warning gave Emerald the bowl. He grabbed a nearby spatula from a blue vase of utensils, very gently he placed it into the creamy concoction. 

“You can mix the pancake batter but not too fast,” he said with a gentle warning. “We don't want Daddy mad that we made a mess." He added smiling, kissing her nose. Daddy? Didn’t she call this man Daddy as well? From what she knew, she had a mummy and a daddy but in this place it seemed that she had two daddies. Something that felt more true than anything that she felt with her other parents. He took her hand in his and softly guided her for a moment, then he allowed her to continue on her own. “Good girl.” He said, his lips lightly touching her head.

Taking the task very seriously, she stirred the spoon with great care. Her daddy started making the other parts of their meal. Yummy smells started to come from the stove and surrounding the two people. That was when they heard someone was coming down the stairs two at a time. Seconds later, a slightly older little girl rounded the corner. Emerald swore that she resembled a younger Laurel, same face and dark brown hair. She hugged the man, “Mowning,” she said mid yawn, sleepily rubbing her eyes. The child made her way to the nearby table, dragging a stuffed toy fox behind her. 

“Morning, Starlight,” he said, kissing her head before returned to Emerald’s side to check on her progress. “Looks good, Emmy,” He wiped a couple streaks of batter from her cheeks and forehead. She was so careful, making sure nothing splattered. “Now, shall we add some chocolate chips?” He said receiving a very positive answer from the older child. Laughing softly, he moved over to the cabinet and grabbed a small brown pouch. Small chocolate chips rained down into the swirling batter. 

Sizzling bacon alerted the man that he needed to flip the pieces over. “I thought I smelt bacon,” another man’s voice said from the doorway. It was the second man from other memories that Emerald had. Just like her first daddy, she could see his face now. He had a very handsome face, it was long and narrow. His eyes were the same color as her own. She wanted to brush and put pretty barrettes in his very black and curly hair. Grey, comfy looking pants cover his legs, the sandy haired daddy was a bit taller than the other. The two embraced one another and kissed. “Morning, Moony and my little bright stars.” He greeted the three and giving Laurel a kiss on the head after tickling her.

He made his way over to Emerald, who by now was covered in batter and licking it off her own fingers. “Morwning, Daddieth!” Emerald said contently eating the left over chocolate chips, forgetting about her chore. Her bare feet lightly swung back and forth. Sensing the child was finished with the bowl, her first daddy took it.

“I think it’s time to clean up, my little chief,” the dark haired man chuckled, tenderly picking her up off the counter and to the sink. Emerald lowered her head in fear of doing something wrong, which was usually the case in the Malfoy household. However, she was shocked when he leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Nothing wrong with that, Starfire. What were you making?” He softly removed globs of pancake batter from her hair.

Relief filled her at the aspect that he wasn’t going to punish her for being so messy. Her eyes brightened up. “Wanflakes!” He held back a laugh at her adorable way of saying the word and how proud of herself for doing something so important. “Chocy ones!” She added more excited, they were her most favorite meal. But her daddies wouldn’t let her eat it all the time. 

Once her face and hands were cleaned, she was lifted into the man’s arms. “Yummy! Know what? Let's go bug your sister, yeah?” Pulling hidden globs of batter that remained in her golden curls and adjusting her small legs around his hip. Emerald usually was the one that woke Fiona up, she never liked being woken up. However, she rarely got mad at the younger child.

“Tay, Daddieth!” Emerald said giggling, while he tickled her. Deep within the young girl, something was telling her that this was not real. That she never had sisters, just a brother. Then again, this felt realer than anything else she had ever experience. If she were honest with herself, she preferred this life over reality. At least, she was actually loved here. 

A slight disapproving look crossed ‘Moony’s’ face at the light hearted suggestion. “Be careful, you know how she hates being woken up,” he said placing a certain number of pancakes onto each plate, followed by the rest of the meal. 

That was when the other man’s grin grew even more wider, he nodded. “I know, that’s why I'm bringing the defense,” He smirked at Emerald, alluding to the possibility of the eldest sister having a soft spot for the young blonde child. From out of nowhere a hand took a hold of her shoulder, shaking her lightly. Followed by her name repeatedly being whispered, stealing her away from the beautiful dream. 

 

\--

“Emerald, Emerald,” Each time getting more urgent and intense. “Emerald, wake up.” Fiona said, shaking her again finally bringing Emerald back to reality. It took the blonde a moment to truly process what was going on, she felt tears rolling down her face. Why was she crying? Slowly, she wiped her face to see both older Gryffindor girls were standing next to her window. Laurel had what appeared to be a silver cloak in her arms and Fiona pulled out a fold piece of parchment from her robes. “We have to go.” Fiona said, not leaving any room for explanation. She grabbed Emerald’s hand pulling her towards the door.

“Go where? What’s going on?” Emerald said troubled, had something happened? An attack of some kind on the school? “How did you get in here?” Fiona stopped in her tracks, Emerald made it quite clear that she was not going to go so easy. Who could blame her? Then again they were on a time limit, the twins were distracting the pink toad. 

Going against her better judgement, Fiona decided the young girl deserved to know the full truth. “Fred and George nicked the Slytherin password from a first year exchange for some Puking Pastiles. We are busting you out of here,” Fiona said, getting to straight to the point. “Anyway, Marauders style.” She smirked slightly, reminding Emerald of the dark haired man from her dreams. Here was the moment the fifth year Gryffindor dreaded, Emerald choosing to stay. Sealing her fate. What did Fiona mean by Marauders’ style? Though a part of her felt that her place was not in Slytherin but the Sorting was permanent. Nothing could be changed. 

Laurel stepped up to Emerald, reading her tumbling thoughts. “You know, you don’t belong here or with the Malfoys. The constant feeling that your life hasn’t been what it seems. A lie,” Laurel said softly, placing her hands on Emerald’s knees. She tried so hard to deny those thoughts, they kept coming back. Nagging at her that something was not right. 

She looked at the sisters as if really seeing them for the first time. Why had they been the ones she used to be her imaginary friends as a child? In her dreams? Then it hit her, maybe they always existed...maybe she was made to forget them somehow. Had the Malfoys messed with her memories? Distorted them? "Who are you?" She asked, her fear showing. “I mean who are you, really? Because even on the train, you knew me. It feels like I should know you but I can’t remember why.” Each word began to speed up and run more together. Her world was completely turning upside down and crumbling around her. Her legs gave out from under her due to the overwhelming impact of the veil being removed. She fell to her knees, her heart was practically crushing her rib cage. 

Sharing the girl’s anguish, Laurel knelt down in front of her. She quickly became more concerned but well aware that it was going to be a very difficult thing when Emerald’s memories resurfaced. "After you were taken, we didn't know where you were. What happened to you. The Dads spent everyday searching for you, trying to figure out who took you. Believe me, if we had known that the Malfoys had you...You would have been home with us. Not going through Hell.” She said as Fiona stood behind Laurel, hiding her emotions. They still could be too late.

Taking a deep breath, Fiona again went against what she felt was logical. “That is why we have to get you out of here. The Dads sent us to bring you home,” Fiona joined Laurel, her tone was gentle and loving. “You aren’t what Malfoy and Dumbledore are trying to turn you into, Emmy.” Emerald continued to stare at them, her mind barely attempting to understand it all. 

Now she saw the reason behind the hatred Lucius and Draco carried for the girl, she was never truly one of them. The connection between herself and the Lupin girls was true sisterly bonds. How could she have been so blind? Everything made sense. 

“Emmy, yes we did know who you were before. This was Dumbledore’s plan to take you away and placed in a Muggle home. He saw you as getting in the way of what he had planned,” Laurel continued on, holding Emerald’s hands. Dumbledore did act a bit strangely at the mention of the three girls meeting hours before. “Our Uncle Regulus took you to our cousins’ instead. Don’t know why except for the fact that he and Lucius are Death Eaters. I think he wanted history to repeat itself, making you like Regulus. That was where he went wrong, though they tried to change you, we knew very well that our baby sister was still there." 

She was just a disposable piece in the true war that was happening around them. Tears fell from Emerald's eyes. "How do you know, I'm not a loss cause too?" She said, that had been what was said her entire life as a Malfoy. Fiona finally let her defenses down, she could see that Emerald was not Regulus. More than anything, Emerald needed them. They couldn’t make the same mistake that their father made with his brother. 

“You aren’t a loss cause, I have a gift of these things,” Laurel reassured her, wiping away the steady stream of tears. “Don’t cry, Little Sis. I know this is a lot to take in but we still love you. None of this was anything you did. Dumbledore is going to see how wrong he was by assuming history will repeat. We won’t let it. You are too good to be like them.” Laurel held her cheek, the Headmaster made a big mistake. 

“We couldn’t let you go down that path either,” Fiona said hugging Emerald and brushed her hair behind her ear. A burst of freedom rent through Emerald’s being, someone out there had loved her. Her dreams were memories of the past trying to make themselves known. “Neither could Fred and George Weasley. Or Harry Potter.” 

“Harry Potter?” Emerald said, her eyebrow arched in confusion. The very young man that for years Draco loathed along with his father. She heard just about the worst kind of things about Harry, how he was nothing but a fame starved, attention seeker. The true reason why the Wizarding World had gone down hill, so full of himself. So, she couldn’t help being puzzled as to why he would want to help her. Other then being friends with Fiona and Laurel.

“Yeah, but you may know him better as Felix,” Laurel said, smiling at Emerald’s widening eyes. The sweet, affectionate dog...was Harry Potter? Was it possible that she knew him in her past as well? Suddenly, she found herself back in the arms of the sandy haired man. Every muscle ached as it did the morning after the full moon. It was a particularly bad night for the child, deep gashes bled under tightly bound bandages on her arms. Exhaustion flooded her tiny body while Emerald listened to the words from her favorite story, Babbitty Rabbitty left the man’s mouth. 

“Old Babbitty smiled at the charlatan, and assured him that she would do everything in her power to help. The charlatan instructed her to conceal herself inside a bush while the King gave his magical display, and to perform the King's spells for him without his knowledge,” he read before looking up to see a young dark haired boy standing in the doorway, clutching a fleece stuffed bunny by the ear. “Hey Harry, coming to see Emmy?" he said smiling, there was clear concern in the boy’s green eyes for Emerald.

Harry pushed up the bridge of his glasses and nodded in response, carefully making his way to the couch. He handed the small blonde her bunny. “You forgot this at my houthe,” he said placing the toy on the crook of her arm. “Are you alright?” He asked her worried, he heard how she had scratched herself the night before. Now seeing the damage, his heart ached for her. 

Being so careful, he sat down on the cushion next to Emerald. “Yeah, just feel yucky...” Emerald said softly, holding the bunny to her chest. “Thank you, Warry.” A kind smile graced his face as he took a hold of her hand. In efforts to make her feel better, he shifted into a black puppy. Even then, he looked exactly like Felix. 

Once the transformation was completed, he shook his body and curled up next to her. He then laid his head on her lap, whimpering in loving concern. He only wanted her to feel better. An appreciative giggle escaped the child as she stroked his head, he lifted his head to lick her cheek. Things faded back to the present moment. 

Laurel gave her a knowing look, he had been her closest friend when they were younger. And her heart never forgot that, it would explain why she felt so connected to him. "He wanted to help bring you back because he hated that he couldn’t stop those Death Eaters from taking you away. On the train, he escaped because he needed to protect you.” It stunned the blonde even more that he felt that way. “He was determined to make sure he fixed that. He’s in the common room as Felix keeping guard.” 

“We wouldn’t be here, if you weren’t important to us or we thought that you turned into one of them,” Fiona said, embracing her sister again. They were interrupted by constant barking from the Slytherin tunnels, it was the warning to alert them that someone was coming. “We gotta go.” Fiona said, tossing the silvery cloak over herself and her sisters. How was a cloak going to stop, someone from spotting them? Emerald couldn’t see the logic behind it. Fiona muttered something at the folded parchment, words appeared on the blank surface. Quickly, the girl opened the parchment, revealing that it was a map of the entire school and surrounding grounds. “Okay, there’s a hidden passage was at the end of the east side corridor.” She pointed at the spot, most words scrolled across the top of a door. 

“Looks like we got Pugface Parkinson coming up the west wing,” Laurel said, the labeled footprints moved closer to their location. The older two girls pulled out their wands, preparing for the incoming attack. “Em, get into bed.” Laurel said directly as she followed Fiona into the darkened corner. Emerald dashed towards her bed and threw the covers over herself mere seconds before the door opened. 

“Get up, Mutt,” Pansy ordered the girl, the tip of her wand glowed brightly. Emerald didn’t move or response, just laid still. Fear caused her heart to thunder in loudly her ears, wondering if she would spot the intruders. “I said, get up, you filthy little -” Her sentence was cut as she was hit by a stunning charm, which caused her to land flat on her face, unmoving.

Laurel stepped out from behind the darkness and cloak, glaring at the Slytherin on the floor, “You know, I wouldn't be talking, Pugface. Clearly you didn't learn your lesson from the last time," She growled disdainfully, apparently the two had a very intense and dark history. Emerald knew better than to ask about it.

The older Gryffindor appeared out of thin air and kicked Pansy’s arm lightly with the tip of her shoe. Fiona shook her head, pocketing her wand. "Honestly. We may be canines, but at least we don't look it,” she commented on Pansy’s appearance in disgust, before looking at the map again to see if anyone else was coming their way. The window of opportunity would not stay opened for long. 

Emerald wondered what spell they cast on her as she timidly climbed out of her bed. Laurel seemed to be reading Emerald's mind but gave her a reassuring look. She understood Emerald must have seen that spell placed on another person in dark intentions. "Emerald, it's fine we didn't hurt her. Just stunned her," Laurel said trying to ease the blonde's troubled thoughts.

Being as perspective as she was, Fiona sensed Emerald's feelings toward Parkinson. "Does that bitch bother you a lot, Em?" Fiona asked, still looking down at Pansy ruefully. What had the two twisted minded Prefects told Emerald? "We could hex her as well." She smirked at Laurel. Actually Pansy and Draco deserved a lot more than that. So much more. 

Emerald tugged nervously on the sleeve of her nightgown. "Well... After you walked me here, she and Draco said that you would be the only ones to accept me into your pack," Emerald said allowing the sting of those words to show. "Because, I'm a reject like you..." It wasn’t anything that the Malfoys didn’t normally say to her already. Still stung nonetheless.

Fiona found it hard to ignore the sisterly instincts to blast Pansy again and do the same to Draco. She snorted, rolling her eyes at the failed attempt to disgrace them. The young woman flipped her shiny black hair over her shoulder. "How original. Pack jokes. And don't listen to that rubbish." She said unfazed by the common comment. “We would be very honored to have you in our pack.” She said proudly due to it being true. 

"Yeah, every one of these snobs are the true rejects," Laurel said placing a hand on Emerald's shoulder. Both sisters knew that it would be awhile before Emerald fully accepted that but they were going to be patient until she did. The girl had been through more than a child should, especially at the tender age of twelve. 

“You stupid mongrel,” Draco snarled harshly by the door, he must have followed Felix or Padfoot back into the common room. A threatening guttural growl replied, obviously prepared to attack the pompous blonde. A part of Fiona wanted the Fifth year Slytherin to get what he deserved but also knew that if it wasn’t stopped, this confrontation would result in an ugly ending. 

"Your housemates are awfully inconvenient, Em." Fiona muttered, glaring at Malfoy's name on the map. She looked back up at Laurel “Looks like we'll have to up our game and hex the whole bloody lot of them while we're here. Sneak something nasty into their showers or something. C'mon, let's take care of this git." Laurel nodded before tossing the cloak over Emerald.

"Stay quiet," Laurel warned her firmly. What was it about the cloak that made it so special? Emerald, however, obeyed and put it over herself, it was a material that she never felt before. Almost as if nothing was even touching her skin. It unnerved her slightly, what kind of cloak was this? Waiting for the right moment, Fiona and Laurel held out their wands as they walked towards the door. 

The dark haired Gryffindor took ahold of Emerald's hand over the light material in order to not lose her while being invisible. They saw a very enraged Felix at the opening at the tunnel, snarling dangerously at Draco. Every hair along his back was sticking straight up and fangs bared in warning. 

Draco turned around to face the girls with a widening sneer. “Longbottom didn’t want you eating his grandmother or couldn’t blow down Weasley’s straw house?” He said in mounting victory. “Makes sense that you would come fetch my sister to be your human sacrifice.” He added smirking darkly. Laurel’s hand flinched, wanting to jinx him all the way to the Gryffindor Tower. 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Malfoy. You would make the perfect Blood Moon sacrifice yourself," Fiona said holding her ground. Draco's grin grew wider. "Then again, you always underestimated everyone." She welcomed the impending altercation. "Especially Mummy and Daddy.” She was aware that this was dangerous ground by revealing the truth, but she didn’t care. 

“My mother and father are at least sticking to what it means to be a wizard,” Draco snapped back empathizing the nature of the relationship of the adult members of the Lupin family. “Unlike the broom wreck that you call a family.” Purposely egging the girls on to defend their repulsive fathers, to show what they could truly do. 

“I really hate to ruin your hero worship of Lucius but everyone else knows that he is just Voldemort’s play toy,” Laurel added challenging him to rebuttal. “That one gets for becoming...you know.” She winked as she insinuated something far more crude. The blonde young man’s face turned even redder, this was his chance to get them back. 

“Trust me, this is only beginning, Mutts,” Draco said stepping closer to them before Felix moved in between the four. His fangs glinted in the torchlight. “Soon, it won’t be enough to hide behind your pathetic excuse for a guard dog.” He glowered at Felix who continued to growl lowly. Draco merely laughed. “Your fathers will be the first.” 

“Do you know what separates our fathers from what you call doting parents?” Fiona said, gripping Emerald’s hand a bit tighter out of protectiveness. “Our fathers would never treat one of us as if we are the scum under their feet. Screw with what we know for the sick pleasure of an old man.” She said coldly, her fury brewing again. Emerald could feel the emotions flowing through the older Gryffindor. 

Draco’s eyes bore into his cousin’s amber wolfish eyes. “The little traitor is lucky that my father didn’t dispose of her when she was bitten,” Draco returned the bout of honest snideness. “Then he saw the good that she could provide Greyback.” Emerald felt so sick to her stomach at hearing yet again another account of the Malfoy aristocrat’s deep disdain for the girl.

“Bitten? Please expand? Because don’t you think you would remember what happened? Going to St. Mungo’s?” Fiona said, recounting the story she heard about her father’s experience as a boy. The days he spent in St. Mungo’s due to the attack. “Do you even remember your mother even being pregnant? Her coming home with a baby?” Her voice became louder and faster each second. “Because I do! Down to the exact second. Uncle Prongs and Aunt Lily were finishing the nursery, it was like the Great Hall’s ceiling. It was a beautiful meadow with tiny wild flowers and fairies flying across the walls. It would also change from day to night along with outside. The crib had been ours but it was more special then...Laurel and I waited by the door for Dad and Mum to return with our new baby sister.” Fiona paused blinking back tears. “Honestly, I hated the fact that Mum was pregnant again but...the moment I saw Emmy...I knew I had to protect her...She was my baby. Those things you just don’t forget.” She concluded, subtly wiping her eyes. Laurel gave her a side hug, feeling the exact same.

Emerald wanted so badly to come out from under the cloak and hug the older girl. She could tell that Fiona wasn’t that emotionally raw with anyone very often but it was honest. Feelings that she never received from Draco, from under the cloak she squeezed Fiona’s hand out of respected sisterly love and gratitude. 

“What are you on about?” Draco said irritated by the nonsensical babbling. “It’s truly sad that your ‘Daddy’ had to become a bitch to even have the two of you.” Laurel finally broke, she swung and hit Draco on the side of the jaw. She didn’t stop pummeling him when he went down, he had disrespected their family one too many times. Felix sank his teeth into the blonde boy’s pant leg as deeply as he could. Penned up rage spilled out at a rapid rate. He behaved like an uncaged wild animal, it frightened Fiona a bit.

The older girl took the opportunity to take Emerald into the common room. “Go out into the dungeons, you will see the Dads and Uncle Prongs out there, alright? Daddy may be a big black shaggy dog like Felix,” Fiona instructed the second year Slytherin, she turned back at the stomach churning sound of ripping fabric over Laurel’s ongoing swearing. “I have to go stop Laurel and Felix from decapitating Draco.” She hurried back down the tunnel.

Obediently and unsurely, Emerald exited into the dungeon’s anti-chambers. It seemed much more eerier in the late hours of the evening. “Lumos,” she whispered sat least she could see where she was going. Fiona’s story still rang in the depths of her heart, it showed just how deep the ties of the family went. Unlike, the Malfoys it was a selective love. Honestly, the young girl would prefer that of the Lupin clad over the rigid coldness of the other. She began to wonder if this was not a dream within a dream, her logical couldn’t allow her to believe that this was reality. Why would both Gryffindors and pretty much their entire family want to help her? It didn’t make sense to her. They didn’t even know her. Then again, if this was her only chance to leave the Malfoys, she was going to take it. Honestly, they probably would be more than pleased to get rid of her.


	9. Renewed Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> I apologize for another massive delay of this story. Inspiration took awhile to strike again. I definitely own this story to Tara, Thorin, and so many people who have inspired me with this story. I really hope you enjoy the newest chapter!!! Feedback is need!!
> 
> Love,
> 
> LilyWilliams

An hour passed since the girls went into the Slytherin house, James was confident that things were still going good. However, Sirius had a feeling that they may have ran into some trouble. It was his parental instincts. “I don’t like this...” he said after a few moments, it had been far too long. Remus grabbed his hand, knowing that he was about to burst into the common room. Secretly, Remus was tempted to do the same thing. For now, one of them needed to be clear headed. 

“They are fine, Padfoot,” Remus said comfortingly and rubbing Sirius’ palm with his thumb. “If they weren’t able to handle this, we would know.” He said consoling the other man while trying to keep his own emotions in check about seeing their youngest again. It was pure torment on his soul but in a good way. Much like the day she was born. 

The three men peeked around the twisting passageways to see if anyone of danger was coming or not. “Damn it,” James cursed the he saw a dim light moving closer to them. “Someone’s coming.” He warned the other two men hurriedly. Sirius immediately shifted into Padfoot just in case as the unknown person approached them. The others moved into the shadows. No one moved or breathed, ready to attack if needed. 

Seconds later, a floating ball of light appeared around the corner. Each men realized that it was probably Harry or one of the girls under the cloak. “Fia, Laurel? Harry?” Remus questioned with suspicious curiosity. It could have been Snape or Umbridge under the Disillusionment charm. He was not prepared for what happened next. Very slowly, bits of a person was revealed as the cloak was removed. The sandy haired man could feel his airways closing at the sight. His logical side told him that she wasn’t real, he was looking at a ghost… However his heart told him the truth. “Emmy…” He breathed out, he could feel moisture welling up in his eyes. 

Sirius immediately forgot to stay concealed as he returned to his human state next to his husband. She was exactly how they imagined her at twelve years old. The young girl held every bit of beauty that they hoped for and the best part…alive. Her light caramel brown locks now framed her thinned face, giving her Remus' features with a hint of Black just underneath. Grey intensity still retained in her eyes. Then again, all that Sirius could envision was the sweetest little girl who would embrace him every time he entered a room. The tender sparkle of innocence surrounded her like an aura. With the usual chocolate splatters covering her tiny face. Who had so much love for everyone. Sirius had to restrain himself from gathering the child into his arms never to let go again. 

"Emerald?" The other bespectacled dark haired man said kindly from behind the first two men. He knew that she was seeing her own set of ghosts. Completely terrified to reply, she simply nodded and rubbed her arm. "It's alright, we aren't going to hurt you. We are here to help you." He said keeping his tone calm and soft. It was a tactic that Aurors used with those who had been put under the Imperius Curse. He received another silent nod of understanding. "Good, are Harry, Fiona, and Laurel with you?" This time, they received a head shake 'no'. 

"Fuck," Sirius swore under his breath, it meant that they were being held up by something or someone. He had a pretty good guess on who it was. He forced himself to remain calm, they didn't know for sure.

"Can you tell us where they are? Are they still in the Slytherin house?" James questioned the girl again, trying to stay away from interrogating Emerald. "We need to know, so we can help." He assured her gently. 

She nodded again in response. “Fiona told me to come here…” Emerald said barely audible. “Draco found us…” James could hear Sirius swearing again, knowing that the older girls would unleash the fullest extend of their fury on the young man.

“Okay, Emerald could you stay here with me,” James said slowly ushering the girl to him, remaining collected and calm. “I am going to have Sirius, Remus, go to the Slytherin house…” He said hoping that they would get there before things escalated even more. Without another word, both men took off down the tunnels. 

They were barely halfway down the narrow pathway when Sirius suddenly stopped and held his arm across Remus. Someone was coming their way, he held his wand in preparation of an attack. “Just hold on, we’re almost there,” Fiona said encouragingly, confirming that something grim had occurred. Her fathers gained speed, afraid of what they would see. 

It wasn’t long before they came to a gruesome sight, Laurel was holding a bloody, unmoving young black dog in her arms. Felix’s fur was matted to him due to being drenched in blood. “What happened?” Remus asked them, spotting deep gashes on the dog’s side and stomach. 

“Draco was saying some stuff about us…and you…” Fiona explained but avoiding the Slytherin’s words about the men. “Laurel lost it…I sent Emmy to you. Did she make it back to you alright?” She asked worriedly. “Yeah...But what happened to Harry,” Sirius said putting part of the young woman’s concern at ease. Also stressing that they needed to know what had occurred in the short few minutes. 

Remus was checking on Felix’s wounds, Fiona sighed as she went on.“When I got back…Draco had used the Cruciatus Curse on Felix…” Fiona trailed off at the memory of Draco’s rage.

“Then he said another spell that we never heard before…” Laurel picked up where her older sister left off. “Sectumsempra…” Remus felt the blood draining from his face. That was the very curse that their school rival, Severus Snape created as a boy to use on his enemies. Particularly, Sirius and James. 

It made disturbing sense that he would teach his prize pupil his creation. Sirius knew that James would be livid, once he found out that it was used on his son. “Already, let’s get him back to James and St. Mungo’s,” Sirius said focusing on the most important thing. Carefully, he took Felix out of Laurel’s arms. A barely audible whimper escaped him. “I know…I’m sorry…” Sirius soothed the dog. At top speed they ran back to where James was waiting with Emerald. Pure devastation filled James’ features at the sight of Felix’s condition. He could feel his stomach dropping. “What happened?” He asked half tempted to find Snape to pay him back. He knew that the man had to be responsible for this.

“Malfoy hit him with Snape’s curse…” Sirius told him gravely causing a fire to be lit in his hazel eyes. 

James pushed down his internal feelings for his rival to focus on his son. Part of Auror training, they had to take a year’s course in the Healers’ classes. Sirius laid Felix on the ground then James muttered a incantation. Fur began to melt away, revealing human hands and legs. In seconds, a raven haired battered young man appeared in the same spot the dog was. His clothes were shredded as if they had been slashed with a dagger. 

James moved his wand in an oval shape over the boy’s body, muttering another spell repeatedly. His wounds slowly disappeared but he still didn’t move. “This will have to do for now…” James said sighing gravely. “We need to take him to St. Mungo’s, maybe Lily’s can see how much damage was done.” The other men nodded in agreement, it was all they could do.

As Emerald watched, she felt so much guilt building up inside of her. This had happened because he had come to bring her to her real family. Fiona walked up to her hugging her sensing her inner turmoil. “He’ll be okay...” Fiona said reassuring her. “Why don’t we take you to St. Mungo’s too? Just to see if you are alright.” Emerald looked down, rubbing her arm nervously. Wouldn’t they find out what she was? Tell the Malfoys about her wounds? She went to decline the request until the world began to swirl about in Emerald’s view like a kaleidoscope. It was like her mind was overloaded with everything she came to know. Too much to all take in at one time. Everything seemed so far away, voices were saying her name in the distance. Her body started to fall backwards. She barely felt the arms catching her as consciousness left her. The last thing she saw was the worried faces of the family from her imaginings.   
\--

Once they had Apparated to the Wizarding hospital, James raced over to the nearby Healer’s station. “I need to speak to Healer Potter, her son was badly injured,” James said urgently hoping they understood the gravity of the situation. “Also Emerald Lupin has been found.” He added grimly. The young brunette woman nodded in response before rushing off to find Lily. Other Healers came around to look over the children. “The patient seems to have deep lacerations,” One of the Healers said, examining the wounds that James couldn’t heal. “What caused these wounds?” She said, looking at James.

“He was hit by a slashing curse,” James said gravely. “He and his friends found Emerald Lupin, they were ambushed in the middle of the rescue. I was able to do a healing charm but he may need something stronger.” He sighed his true angst showed fully on his features. The Healer nodded in response, they began to move Harry to one of the patient rooms. 

Lily rounded the corner almost passing her unconscious son. The color ran out of her face at the condition of her son. “James...” Was all she could utter, the mother in her took over any part of being a Healer. 

“Draco hit Harry with Sectumsempra...” Her green eyes widened in horrified shock at the mention of her ex old friend’s creation. Not to mention that it was used against her child. It only proved the level of his darkness. 

James decided it would be best if he went into full detail later. Her eyes laid on the youngest Lupin in the arms of Remus, surrounded by her stone faced siblings. “Is that...” Both Lupin men nodded to confirm her assumption. She gasped, covering her mouth. “Little Emmy?” She gently reached out to stroke the child’s cheek. “You were able to get her?” She asked curiously, wondering how they had managed to get the young child without the Malfoys fighting back. But now, Harry’s injuries made sense.

Sirius sighed heavily. “Yes, Dumbledore said that there was nothing that could have been done but we knew better," Sirius found his voice again. His infuriation was lit once again. Flashbacks of the night that he left Grimmuald Place forever crashed into him. He once again feeling the excruciating pain of the Cruciatus Curse leaving his mother’s wand, flooding every inch of his body. Yet his sweet little girl experienced the same kind of hell. "We wanted to get her away from them." He said feeling the gravity of it all. 

“The Malfoys kept her hidden for all of these years and used...memory modifying charms on her," Remus took over for his distraught husband gravely. "Causing her to forget about us being her family..." He concluded sadly looking down at the child in his arms. 

Lily covered her mouth in horror of what the Pureblood bigots had done to her, after regaining her composure she conjured another stretcher. Gingerly, Remus laid Emerald on it. The redheaded woman immediately started to examine the girl, pressing her wand against Emerald's temple. She had to see what spells were used on her to see what the proper protocols to take. "Her mind was overloaded trying to process all of the resurfacing memories,” Lily said after a few moments. “That is why she passed out. But what is most interesting these types of charms are difficult to remove without doing a considerable amount of damage to the person. Emerald’s mind somehow blocked the true extend of it.” She said impressed but continued her examination.

“Well she is a remarkable little girl like her sisters,” Sirius said, seeing the restrained pain in Fiona’s. “Another reason could be due to her heritage....Some magical spells have little or no affect on Werewolves.” That was said out of personal experience with Fernir Greyback a couple times on Order or Auror business. 

Lily nodded aware of that fact. “It would explain why her memories resurfaced,” Lily said grimly, most patients regained any kind of memory. The child was lucky. She felt her heart breaking at the angry looking scars on Emerald’s wrists. “Did they bind her during the full moons?” She asked losing the battle with her own motherly rage and being a Healer. It made her wonder how far the Malfoys’ twisted actions went with the child. 

Both men nodded unable to hide their own fury. “Yes, they chained her up in the dungeons,” Laurel said feeling bile filling her mouth, becoming sick at the mere thought. Lily gestured for another Healer to take Emerald to a room. Fiona watched them wheel her sister away, this was not how it was meant to go. But at least she was safe, now came the most trying part. Hoping that Emerald wasn’t too affected by damage done to her. 

\--

Emerald opened her weak eyes against the warmth of the sun against her face. It took her brain a few moment to fully comprehend that she wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. Wooden paneled walls surrounded her and she was laying in some kind of bed. A hospital bed... Was the evening before a full moon? Forcing her to transform into a monster? Fear gripped her entire being, she wasn't restrained. What if she hurt someone or worse... 

She had to find out where she was and what happened. Not to mention, how long she had been there. Emerald began to sit up, when a wave of dizziness accompanied by an extensive throbbing the inside of her head. Leaving her unable to do anything, except for laying back down into the pillow. What was the matter with her? This was much worse than the pre-full moon migraines. She was forced to close her eyes against the swirling room. Her vertigo slowly began to calm down and the throbbing slowly subsided. Soon her logic soon took over the details. It couldn't have been a full moon, she hadn't experienced the illness that usually hit a couple days before. 

Little by little, fuzzy images returned to her. She fell asleep on the window seat but someone had woken her up... Fiona and Laurel were there, they snuck into the Slytherins’ house to rescue her. Pansy had been attack by Fiona before she could go after Emerald. The final memory was the. most intense, she saw the two men from her dreams. They were real, they knew who she was. Then she blacked out when her mind was slammed by memories of a whole other life. 

The impact matched that of a stunning charm, she was never a Malfoy. They lied to her for months...years...she didn’t know. She curled up in the fetal position and hugged her knees close to her chest. Complete numbness took over, the hatred towards her made sense. Emerald was literally nothing to them, only to modify her memories for their own selfish priorities. Why would they be so cruel and soulless to do something like that without having some sort of conscience? They stole every light moment in her life. Innocence gone...Sheets knotted between her hands, breathing became harder. 

All she wanted was someone to tell her that she had woken up from a horrible nightmare. That none of this was reality. She could handle that kind of news but deep down, her sensical side knew better. It hurt so much even when she shouldn’t feel that way. She should have felt free, a family did love her. That barely reassured her, nausea filled her stomach. All of the pure hell that they went through, accepting the possibility that she was dead. Never to return while she was forced to be unaware of their pain. 

She wanted to disappear, erase what the Malfoys did to her. What else did she not know about? The young blonde came angry at herself for being so emotional about the whole thing. They would be immensely pleased to be rid of a monster. The dark family secret didn't have to be hidden anymore. Be the perfected family they paraded theirselves to be. Floodgates were broken by years of angst, tears fell on their own accord. She wrapped the blankets around her trembling body more. Emerald didn’t care that her pillow was soaked by tears. In fact, there was just emptiness. 

So numb by her thoughts, Emerald barely noticed the arms that circled her waist. Normally the sudden action would have startled her. However, she had checked out from the world. Soft humming of what sounded like a lullaby was heard from behind her. The young girl allowed the harmonic melody to wash over her. Healing what had been broken. Fingers ran gently through her locks, calming her troubled spirit. Without saying a word, whoever was there understood what Emerald needed. Instead of questioning why she was consumed by emotions.

Why was this person doing this? Especially if they didn’t know Emerald at all. Though, she felt a deep connection to whoever it was. Her anxiety eased somewhat, she needed to know the truth.“Why are you doing this?” Her voice was quiet and scratchy from crying. She was embarrassed for making such an unnecessary display of weakness. “You don’t have to do this...” She said hoping to come across as appreciative but hiccups escaped her. 

The unknown person rolled Emerald over to face them. She stared into Fiona’s amber eyes. “Yes, I don't have to but I WANT to because we are sisters,” she said, brushing caramel curls away Emerald’s red blotchy face. “This is what we do.” She kissed her forehead. The twelve year old didn’t know how to react to such a meaningful statement. That kind of action was not felt by Emerald in many years. All Emerald could do was to sob into Fiona’s shirt. 

Silently, Fiona pulled her into her lap and rubbed her little sister’s back feeling how deeply her scars went. The Gryffindor wished with all of her heart that she could just take them away. She rocked her gently as she had in their younger years. For the first two years of Emerald’s life, Fiona didn't want anyone else taking care of HER baby. That included both of their parents. It got to the point to where Emerald called Fiona, ‘Mama’ until she was about three. Maybe now they could be what they were meant to be.

Both parents watched their daughters from the door frame in saddened relief. It felt like they were looking into the Mirror of Erised. This was exactly what they desired for eight years. They were very aware that they had another painful hurdle to get over...her being reintroduced to them as her true fathers. Sirius feared a revisit of what happened between himself and Regulus, they didn't know how deeply the Malfoys had brainwashed her.

They were soon joined by their sister in law. It had been nearly a week now and Emerald slipped into a coma shortly after passing out. Lily figured that it was due to the child’s mind trying to heal itself. "How is she?" Lily asked concerned, she felt that it was only right that she was the Healer that took over Emerald’s care. Mostly because she knew that Sirius and Remus wouldn’t let just anyone care for her. Also she was one of few Healers that studied the post effects of memory charms and Werewolves. Most wouldn't understand the exact care that Emerald needed. She didn't need to be psychoanalyzed but shown compassion.

"She is okay physically but mentally...she is going through the same exact bloody kind of emotional train wreck that I went through after I...left them..." Sirius said gravely with a hint of loathing for Orion and especially Walburga Black. "Fiona didn't want Emerald to feel alone, like what Prongs did for me.” Fiona couldn’t bare to watch Emerald beat herself up over something she didn’t do. The mother in her came out.

Lily embraced him from the side with a heavy sigh. “Right now, that is what she needs. It’s going to be a rough road for her,” Lily said most who suffered from memory modifications never fully recovered. “This a brand new life that she is starting over. A completely different version of the first. As fair warning, she could suffer permanent brain damage. A bit like Frank and Alice. I know that you will still love her as much as you do now. She is still your little girl.”

Sirius looked back at both of his daughters. “It isn’t going to be easy, Emerald will always have our love,” Sirius said determined to do whatever he could to help his youngest heal. Remus took his hand with the same fatherly love. 

“And she always has but that is how I know, she will have a better chance of overcoming this," Lily smiled, seeing the unconditional love of a parent. Both men also knew Lily wasn’t one to give falsified hope, despite of the situation at hand. It was her code as a friend and Healer. 

“Thank you,” Sirius’ gratefulness towards the woman rang out in volumes. “She is a fighter and so strong...this entire mess has proved it.” He was aware that the next battle would be with the Ministry. Though, the Malfoys wanted nothing to do with Emerald, they would not let this end without a fight. “Yes, she is just like both of her dads,” Lily said patting his shoulder. Their lives had never been easy but they still remained steady because of their love for one another. It held them together in the darkest of times. All three daughters carried the same inner drive, she mentally prepared herself as she approached the two girls with caution. Emerald must have sensed another presence in the room because she slowly lifted her head from Fiona’s shoulder. The young child backed away a bit in uncertainty of the woman’s intention. 

“It’s okay, Emmy. She isn’t going to hurt you,” Fiona said, stroking the blonde’s cheek softly. “This our dads’ really good friend, Lily. She’s a Healer, she only wants to make sure that you are okay.” Her tone stayed gently reassuring but understanding of her fears. Lily stayed by the door to give Emerald the respected space until she felt it was okay for the woman to be there. 

For some reason, Lily’s eyes were instantly familiar as if Emerald had seen them somewhere else. Just couldn’t place them at the time. “Hello, Emerald,” she said warmly as she very slowly approached the bed. “Like Fiona said, I’m here to make sure that nothing else happened when you blacked out last night. Is that alright?” Lily said not wanting to make Emerald feel like she was some science experiment. Emerald looked between the two, could she trust this person? Then again, Fiona did and she did protect her from both Slytherin Prefects. “If you would like Fiona to stay that is okay." She reassured Emerald. 

The child nodded staying close to Fiona, who was her only sense of security. The blonde knew it was the woman's job but she appreciated the compassionate gesture of asking first. "Yes, it's alright," Emerald said, twisting material from the bed in her hands. Gentle hands clasped over her own, she looked to see that they belonged to Fiona. A silent promise to remain by her side. 

"This is just a scan to see any unseen injuries. Nothing bad, but let me know if I need to stop for any reason," Lily prepared the girl before aiming her wand at the blonde. She muttered a spell and very slowly, she moved her wand down from Emerald's head to her feet. A slight cool tingling sensation tickled Emerald's skin, however, it faded within seconds. She ever so carefully placed her fingers on the young blonde's wrist, watching the clock opposite of where they were. "A bit fast but that is to be expected." She said after a moment. "Are you in any kind of pain?” Lily asked in true concern.

Both of her temples lightly twinged. “Yes, my head hurts...” Emerald replied honestly, her headache from earlier came back in full force due crying. 

Lily frowned, she expected this as being a side effect but then again, it could have been a lot worse. Much like the Longbottoms and Gilderoy Lockhart. "What's wrong, Aunt Lily?" Fiona inquired, the woman's expression scared her internally. Was there something worse that she discovered? 

"You have suffered severe memory modifications over the course of the past eight years of your life," Lily explained with great care. "Last night, when you saw your Dads again. It caused your original memories to resurface all at once, resulting in you passing out. Too much to process.” She continued on grimly but there was a hint of hope in her voice. “Over time, things should balance out.” She assured the child, who only nodded. “I’ll be back with a potion you can take.” She left the girls alone momentarily. 

Those words sunk into Emerald’s pores and she found herself back in the storm of her own jumbled thoughts of the past and and what she endured while in Malfoy Manor. Why couldn’t she feel normal again? It was all very overwhelming. Her arms encircled her front and began to rock herself, she hardly noticed Fiona wrapping the blanket tightly around her in a swaddling manner. Doing the things that the Dads did for her anxiety attacks. She then made her way to the opened door. “Come here,” she beckoned someone from outside of the room. Within seconds, Felix trailed after the dark haired girl towards Emerald. His midsection was bandaged but he ignored the pain, he was more concerned about the blonde.

Carefully, Fiona helped the dog onto the bed. Immediately, he laid as close as he could to the bundled up Emerald. Felix softly nuzzled her, whimpering in deep worry. Due to his soothing presence, the rocking eventually stopped but she still seemed to be in a daze. The Fifth Year Gryffindor hated seeing her like this. The Healer returned, holding a pale blue bottle. “This will help with your headache and anxiety,” Lily said becoming troubled by Emerald’s lack of response. Patients that suffered from memory charms often reacted negatively to any kind of past reinsertion, despite it being positive. The redheaded woman placed the tip of the potion to Emerald’s lips. 

A jolt rent through the girl as the cooling fresh taste of mint slid down her throat. Suddenly her mind stopped swirling around madly, becoming clear and focused once more. She blushed, realizing that she had another episode of blankness. “Sorry...thank you...” She said hiding her humiliation and run her fingers through Felix’s fur. “Hello, Felix.” She said noticing his presence. He whimpered out of concern, licking her hand. 

“It’s alright,” she said in understanding before she smiled fondly at the dog and scratched under his chin. “Looks like someone is very happy now.” That was when Emerald saw it, Felix’s eyes matched those of the Healer. It was only logical to assume that she was his mother. “He slept outside of your door all night and most of the morning.” She said touched by her son’s devotion to the girl. 

“Yeah, he growled at a couple First Year Healers, if they got too close to your door,” Fiona jested, ruffling his head playfully. He glared at her and huffed in irritation. “It was adorable and Daddy used to do the same with Dad after the full moon while in Hogwarts.” Both men discussed that very topic mere hours ago. 

“He was making sure that you were safe,” Lily said fondly, stroking his side lightly. “Comes to show just how much you mean to so many people. Good things are going to happen from here on out.” She promised, brushing hair away from Emerald’s tired features. Maybe it was time for her to be reintroduced to both of her biological fathers. 

Emerald knew that the Healer meant well but the young girl found it hard to believe. So far everything good always turned bad. In efforts to shift her uncomfortableness, she changed the topic back to the wounded dark haired young man. He had been hurt by fighting on her behalf. "Is Felix.... I mean, is Harry alright?" She asked blaming herself. He nuzzled her cheek, reassuring her that she did nothing wrong. 

A gentle smile spread across Lily's lips, she kissed his head. "Oh, yes. A couple bruised and cracked ribs. Other than that, he’ll be playing Quidditch again in a matter of time,” his tail thumped against the sheets excitedly. He was just happier that Emerald was alright. He covered Emerald’s cheek with wet licks. Seeing how well Emerald was doing with Felix, Lily thought that she may have been ready to meet her dads. “How would you feel about meeting your fathers?” She questioned the young girl carefully. It may have been too soon for her, Lily held out hope. 

Emerald absentmindedly stroked Felix’s fur in silent consideration of the request. Deep down she wanted to know that she wasn’t crazy. That she hadn’t wished them into existence. At the same time, she didn’t want to add salt to their wounds because she remembered nothing about who they were to her. 

“They do miss you a lot but will wait as long as it takes for you to be ready,” Fiona said again sensing her torn emotions and hugging the girl. Fiona knew that if Emerald wasn’t ready that the Dads wouldn’t push it. 

The blonde tugged on her hair as she debated with her own brain. They clearly cared about her by their actions of recusing her from her current hell. What did she have to lose from meeting them? She could finally feel a part of something that she always wanted. After a few more moments, she nodded. “Yes,” She answered finally, Fiona squeezed her hand in loving support. She pulled the blanket tighter around herself as Lily went to get the men. Her anxiety shouldn’t have been so high. This was a good thing, probably the best thing but that wasn’t helping.

“If you are not ready, I can go tell Aunt Lily that you aren’t,” Fiona offered understanding of the younger girl’s uneasiness. It was a lot to take in, on top of healing. “It’s okay, if you’re not.” She soothed gently. 

Emerald knew that she needed to do this, it was going to happen at some point. Rather or not she wanted it to. The fact that everyone was concerned about her well being did help quite a bit. “No, I’m fine...Just nervous...” She replied honestly, appreciating Fiona’s support. 

\--

Sirius stood feet away from the door, what if she didn’t want to see them? What if it was too much for her again? Would she bond to them? Or did the Malfoys cause too much damage to repair? Thought after more agonizing thought piled upon one another in his head. One would say it was the same process that a parent goes through before a child was born, this was different in a way. She wasn’t the same child even though she was physically. His heart ached very deeply for the tormented years that she had to endure for far too long. 

The dark haired man could feel his husband taking his hand in comforting love. “Whatever happens, we will get through this,” Remus promised him, shoving down his own emotional doubts of the impending encounter. “Together.” Sirius nodded, silently praying that the encounter would be the beginning of their happy ending finally.


	10. Mending Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus reunite with their youngest daughter in hopes to mend the broken bond.

Felix’s head perked up when he heard someone approaching the door, followed by two silhouettes of men against the opened wooden door. He went into guard dog mode. “It’s okay, just the Dads,” Fiona stroked his fur, he stayed statute still until he saw both of his Godfathers entering the room. “Hey Dads,” Fiona said smiling reassuringly to them and understood their turmoil of this impending meeting. 

The dark haired man muttered a response back to his daughter, standing awkwardly with his hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket. His appearance was exactly how Emerald saw him in her dreams for many nights especially during the full moons. However, underneath his tough exterior revealed a man who held a deep fear of rejection. Next to him stood a taller man with hair that matched Emerald’s, his face had scars all over. But kindness was most prominent in his features. “Fiona. Hello, Emerald,” Remus said in a warm fatherly tone. 

“Hi...” She said her shy nature taking over completely. Once more her hands began to twist the blanket that was wrapped around her. Emerald could see the immense sadness that surrounded both men. It actually tore at her heart to see it. At the same time, how could she tell them the way that she knew them? They had been figments of her imagination until a few days ago. 

“Emerald, these are our Dad, Remus and our Daddy, Sirius,” Fiona said keeping her own emotions hidden from view. Emerald simply nodded in response, tugging on her hair in efforts to calm herself. “It’s okay.” She said as she embraced the younger girl comfortingly. 

Both men wanted to be mindful of Emerald’s comfort level, they remained in their spots for the time being. Sirius could see the walls that Emerald had up around herself. Something that he did after he left Grimmauld Place Number Twelve. "You probably don't remember who we are, do you?" He said finally pausing the silence for a moment. Her face used to be so bright and fIlled with joy. Now, it held the misery that she had been through. 

"No, I don’t... I’m sorry...." She apologized sincerely, hugging her knees to her chest. Emerald could see the pain escalating in their features. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. She felt someone taking her hand and squeezing it, Emerald looked up to see eyes that matched her own looking at her. 

The mother in Sirius broke the barrier and walked over to the bed. She needed to know how loved she had been for many years. “Don’t be sorry, this would be a lot for anyone to take in..." He sighed, breaking the silence and feeling so helpless. Which was something a parent should never have to go through. “We’re just so happy that you are with us again.” He added, trying to comfort her. “If you would like to...that is...” The last thing either of the man wanted was to pressure her, especially with how fragile she was. 

They actually wanted her in their lives? They weren’t going to abandon her... This was a foreign concept to Emerald, she didn’t know how to feel about the whole thing. No one else ever thought she was worth their time. 

“We want to help you in any way we can,” Remus said, taking a seat next to his husband and holding his hand. “As family, we are willing to help you remember but we understand that it will take time due to what has happened. Only if you want us to." He said knowing that she may need some time on her own. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "But you are in a safe place now." 

Emerald nodded in appreciation of their kindness but a part of her resisted the urge to pull away from his touch. In the Malfoy Manor, touch was either punishment or nonexistent. The familiar scent of herbs and chocolate surrounded Emerald. Instantly she was calmed, reminded her of the beautiful experience with them in her dreams. If they were her true family then she needed to remove her barriers and let them in.  
Remus during the brief pause and hoping to help ease the situation pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket and laid it next to Emerald, smiling kindly. “This will help with your headache. Not to mention, it tastes much better than most potions,” he lightly jested, trying to get her to open up more. “But it really does help.” He added encouragingly. 

Emerald took the chocolate and thanked the man. In the process, it triggered something from the depths in her mind. “Thank you...I love chocolate...” The break in the clouds that the Lupins had been waiting for. Sirius squeezed his husband’s hand gently, she was still their little girl. 

“Your love of chocolate came from this guy. And Merlin, did you love your chocolate,” Sirius said smirking at Remus. “Considering how much he probably gave you when you were little.” He teased his husband.

Remus shook his head but softly chuckled. "Well I normally keep it on me. But we discovered shortly after you were born that it worked as a sedative for you,” he said in remembrance. “It calmed you right down.” She found that to be true, Emerald already felt calmer while nibbling on the chocolate. “Unlike your sisters, chocolate made Laurel into a human Bludger.” He said with a slight fatherly joking tone. “If we gave it to her before bed...she would be bouncing off the walls all night.”

“Excuse me!” Laurel said walking into the room in mock offense before she sat in the wooden chair. “I wasn’t that bad...okay, maybe a little bit...” She protested even though she knew that was the truth. Remus just laughed, kissing her head lovingly. Speaking out like that would have earned Emerald a very nasty lecture about how a young woman should behave in the Malfoy family. 

“With Fiona, she didn’t get as hyper but if we left her alone with it, there'd be chocolate everywhere. It got to the point, where she wasn’t allowed to have any if she had already had a bath for the day,” Sirius continued on, grinning broadly. “That also applied with make up...She liked to give herself and Laurel make overs.” There were so many times that both men had walking in on Fiona or Laurel wearing bright purple eye shadow, blush, and lipstick smeared all over. 

An embarrassed groan left a considerably red faced Fiona as she punched him in the arm lightly. “Daddy, stop...” She said happy that he didn’t mention the time that she had tried to make his leather jacket ‘pretty’. He laughed softly and pulled her to him. Fiona defeatedly gave in. 

“What? You were such cute babies,” he said kissing her head lovingly before looking at his other daughters with the same affectionate fondness. “All of you.” Since the days each of them were born, true happiness flowed through him. He had all three of his children again, the way to was meant to be and nothing was going to to take that away from him again. 

Remus reached over and took Emerald’s hand, he shared in the joy of having their family whole once more. "And you're still our baby girls, that is never going to change," He said, still seeing all three as their toddler selves.

“Your Grandmum Euphemia would have love you three so much,” Sirius said, the only woman that he proudly called his mother. Even if it wasn’t by blood. Her death affected James and himself the same. “But she died just before Harry and Fiona were born.” 

“Who was she?” Emerald questioned Sirius, mostly because she saw the family tree tapestry in Malfoy Manor. That name was not on there, but some names were burned off. Family members who betrayed traditions.

“Your Uncle James’ mum. She and your Grandad, Fleamont were the ones who took me in after I disowned the Blacks as family. Fiona’s nickname came from them.” He smiled reverently. “And your middle name, Euphemia.” He placed a hand over Emerald’s. Emerald didn’t have the heart to tell them that the Malfoys changed that name to Isabella. Something more proper to their standards, her true middle name held actual meaning behind it. 

“My middle name started out as a joke but it has stuck,” Laurel said smirking and causing Remus to give Sirius a stern look before slightly smiling. “Laurel Moony Lupin.” She said proudly.

“Is it my fault that I love you so much my darling, Moonpie that I wanted to name our child after you?” Sirius said batting his eyes playfully at the other man. “Besides it fits her.” He added kissing Remus’ cheek. Everyone all laughed, joy filled the room. 

This inspired Emerald to maybe mention the dream that she had hours ago. She didn’t know if she should. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “I...I had a dream that...I was helping make breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes actually..." She recalled the moments before the rescue.

This meant that her true self was fighting against the spells that the Malfoys placed on her. Her memories had bled through her subconscious in the form of dreams. “That wasn’t a dream, Emmy. That was real, a true memory. Also a good thing for you to remember,” Sirius said smiling warmly at the girl. “You were an early riser like your Dad. You would always want to help make breakfast.” He informed her fondly. It relieved her to know that it had actually happened. “Fiona and Laurel told me in the Slytherin dorms that...you never stopped looking for me...” Emerald said staring at her lap, afraid of waking up from another dream. 

Sirius took her hand in his. “They are right...we never stopped looking for you or fighting for you...I'm sorry it took so long and you were with...them, of all people..." His longtime hatred only burned even more for the pure misery that they put the sweet child through. “Fiona and Laurel knew who you were right away. Then again, you three were pretty close.” He laughed softly. “It’s a pack thing.”

“That is why when we saw you on the train we knew that we had to bring you home,” Laurel said sitting next to Emerald. “After the Welcoming Feast, Fia and I almost took you to the Gryffindor Tower. We didn’t want you being hurt by that Malfoy scum.” Her voice took an edge on the name. 

Emerald reflected back on the sisterly bond that she felt with them on the train. She tucked hair behind her ear. "When I saw the both of you...I thought I had gone mental because the both of you were my imaginary friends growing up.” She confessed embarrassedly. 

Embraces came from Fiona and Laurel. “Your heart remembered and we were there with you,” Fiona said cupping her cheeks in her hands. That was one thing the Malfoys couldn’t take away, what was seared into her spirit. 

“Until I met you on the train. I never could understand if they were my family, why I never fit in or why they hated me so much," she said softly. Sirius' stomach churned, remembering exactly how that felt when he was a kid and hating that his own child had to endure it. “Why I was a burden...”   
“You are not a burden in any way. They don’t know what love is or how to,” Remus reassured her, seeing the doubt that Sirius had after his ordeal in her. He kissed her forehead. "Well, only one person loved you in that family but she was selfish. Because she knew that you belonged with us. She kept you for her own needs. You have always have and will always be loved by us,” he said rubbing his thumb across her cheek lovingly. "We get that you're going to need to warm up to us, but we are glad you're with us again.”

"Dad’s right in time you'll remember more, just like you remembered Laurel and I,” Fiona smiled at her. “But we aren’t going anywhere." Emerald nodded, wishing that her memories came to her more naturally but she was thankful they hadn’t discarded her as a reject. 

Emerald couldn’t help doubting their sincerity even when such good feelings rent through her. "You won’t and what if I don’t remember anything else?” The fear of rejection was so strong in her. Both sisters embraced her in loving reassurance. Sirius knew that kind of ugly feeling all too well, he caressed her cheek. "Oh, Baby. Of course, you will remember and if you don’t we won’t leave you. We will make new memories...We love you so much." He said reassuring like how the Potters told him after running away from his tormentors. 

Fiona smirked. "When new memories come, you'll be embarrassed by the dads a lot, Em. But they really are the best parents anyone could ask for," Fiona said fondly looking at her fathers. "I see that..." She wiped her eyes, thinking on how life would have been with parents that truly loved her, siblings that actually wanted her around. "Sorry...." She apologized, knowing that proper Purebloods didn't show emotions.  
Sirius cleared his throat before he spoke to keep his voice from trembling. "Never be sorry...it's okay. We are emotional too, Starfire," he carefully rested his hand over hers, calling her by her old childhood nickname. “It’s a happy emotional.” He smiled at her. Emerald nodded, so much was flying through her mind especially how this was like the perfect fairytale ending. The dark haired man picked up on her anxiety and decided that maybe the visit had been a bit too much for the blonde. He fidgeted with the blanket before he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "We should probably let you rest...We’ll be back later..." Sirius said not really wanting to leave, but not wanting to overwhelm her either.

Emerald truthfully didn't want them to leave, she could feel the closeness they had for one another. Also she didn't want to be alone. "No, stay please...." She said, surprising them all. Emerald twisted the blanket in her hands. "Maybe...tell me more about my life used to be like..." It would be nice to hear about the family who actually loved her. 

This caused a warm smile to shine upon Sirius' face, he relaxed slightly taking advantage of the request. “Of course, Starfire,” he said cupping her cheek. “We can do that. What would you like to hear about?” He said gently, that innocent light was slowly returning to her beautiful silver moonlike eyes. 

“Anything really,” Emerald said, she just wanted to hear the good things that happened to her life. “What I was like then, favorite things to do...other family.” She said, truly curious about all of those things.   
Sirius smiled as he knew the right thing, he removed an old worn stuffed fleece bunny from his jacket. “Harry gave it to you the day, you were born...” He said endearingly, setting it next to her pillow. Felix’s tail wagged slightly in joy of the memory. “Even then, he was taken with you," Sirius said, Harry did everything he could to always keep Emerald happy. “Not to mention, you stuck to Harry like Tinkerbell and Peter.” As soon as Emerald learned how to crawl, she tailed after Harry. “Oh boy, Godric have mercy on the poor soul that dare hurt or spoke ill of Harry in front of you. They would for sure feel a Tinkerbell sized level of fury." Sirius said softly chuckling. “But you have the Black temper. Like your sisters.” That was the only bad thing, they inherited from him. Remus would disagree especially with Fiona. She was Sirius reincarnated. “I always knew that you and Harry were connected.” Sirius said, understanding the meaning of it. 

Remus shook his head, rolling his eyes. “You did not. You and James practically planned their wedding since our Sixth Year,” he said, it had been a joke that Sirius and James’ children would marry to continue the Marauder bloodline. 

“Can I help that we knew that our children would be the ones who would continue our long-lived legacy,” Sirius said dramatically. Remus rolled his eyes again, slightly chuckling. 

“Bun Bun...” Emerald said, taking the bunny and holding it in her lap. It was her most favorite possession because it was from Harry. She held it to her chest with her eyes closed, feeling like she had a piece of her back. 

"You couldn’t sleep without that bunny. We kept it in case you came back. It gave this family hope.” Laurel said, smiling at her. “While you were gone, Felix used to cuddle your bunny too.” That earned Laurel a growl from Felix. “It is cute.” She said, petting him. He huffed in response. 

Remus smiled softly. “You also had to have a cup of chocolate milk and a story before bed. Usually about princesses.” Emerald smiled softly at the old stories. Narcissa never really told her any stories, maybe one nanny did. “The only time that it wasn’t, was when Laurel joined. She always wanted Peter Pan.” “It was my favorite story,” Laurel said with a smile. “I would call you Tink because you were the smallest and the only one with light hair like Dad.” It explained why people compared her relationship with Harry to Peter and Tinkerbell.

“You wanted to be so grown up. Everything Fiona and Laurel did, you had to do too,” Remus said laughing at the thought. “Always asking them to teach you how to read and write at three years old.” He added on to the memories. As he spoke, another flashback came to Emerald.

\--

The tiny three year old was on the floor of her room, humming to herself. She was surrounded by crayons, construction paper of many colors, and glitter. A very special day was coming for her Daddy, who was sometimes her Mummy. She just knew that she had to make something extra special for her Mummy. 

So focused on her project, she didn’t see her big sister Fiona walking passed her door. “Em! Whatcha doin'?" Fiona asked, peeking her head into the room. Sometimes, her baby sister’s projects ended up everywhere. In a shiny explosion of what their Daddy called Fairy Herpes. Whatever that was. 

Extremely pleased with herself, Emerald looked up. "Mummy's Day is soon and I want to make somefink prettieth for Mummieth!" She said unaware of the crayon on her face. She also held up her picture, there were unperfected stick figures of their family. Each wearing clothes, she made sure that Fiona was in a black dress. 

Fiona agreed that would be the best gift as she giggled and sat next to her sister on the floor. “Need help?” She asked, rubbing the crayon smudge off Emerald’s face. 

It would make the picture even more special if Fiona helped, plus Emerald didn’t know how to spell. “Yeah!” The three year old said excitedly, moving her things between the two children. Fiona started to gather some of the piles of glitter off the floor, helping her glue it to the paper.

After a couple seconds, Emerald felt discouraged. She didn’t know how to spell ‘Mummy’ or ‘Day’. She timidly started to play with one of her braids nervously. “Fia, could you help me spell words?" Emerald asked she was embarrassed because both of her sisters knew how to spell. 

The older little girl moved closer to Emerald with a kind smile spreading across her face, nodding. “ 'Course. What word?" She said moving some of the paper aside.   
“Mummieth’s and day,” Emerald said still feeling a bit ashamed for not being as good at doing big kid things like Fiona and Laurel. The seven year old took Emerald’s little hand that held the crayon to help guide her hand to write the words. 

The letters weren’t neat but Emerald had written her first words, she felt so proud of herself. "Good work,” Fiona praised her little sister, clapping a bit. “Now, let’s try ‘love Emmy’, okay?” Again, she took a hold of Emerald’s hand. Trying harder to write better, Emerald focused more on each letter. 

Emerald beamed happily at the fact that she had written her own name. Feeling accomplished, She now could write, tiny arms wrapped around Fiona’s waist in pure joy. “Fia, you helped me spell words!" She said more excited, giggling.

Fiona embraced the small child back, laughing. “And you did a great job!" She nodded in sisterly pride. Emerald clapped her hands before taking her project to show to their parents. Her Mommy was having a Daddy time. They were outside working on the flying bike that Fiona wanted to ride, even though both parents had said no. 

“Daddieths! Daddieths!” Emerald called out, running down the stairs to where they were. “Daddieths! Look!” She exclaimed, causing both men to look up from what they were doing in the driveway.

“What is it, Buttercup?” Remus said in concern that Fiona and Laurel had blown something up. He reached down to pick up the toddler in his arms. “What do you got there?” He spotted the folded parchment in her chubby hand. 

“Fia helped me write words on my card for Mommieth’s Day!” The three year old said impressed by what her sister taught her to do. “I writed my name!” She said, showing him her beautifully made card. 

The tall sandy haired man smiled at her with fatherly love. “Let me see,” he said, setting her down on the ground and opening the card. His heart was filled with warmth at the obvious love that went into the card. “This is very beautiful, Emmy. You wrote so well.” He complimented her, kissing her forehead. “Mommy will love this so much.” Emerald’s little face brightened up even more. She remembered the swell of happiness in her being of how she had made something so special.

\--

“I still cherish that gift even to this day,” Sirius said sentimentally, bringing Emerald back to the present. Her anxiety had diminished immensely from the on pour of love they gave her. It was still rather overwhelming. 

They all turned towards the door as someone knocked. It was Lily, she smiled at the reunited family. “Everything going well here?” She asked making sure that it wasn’t too much simulation for Emerald. “It looks like you are fitting right in with your family.” Lily found this immensely relieving because of how intense her situation was. 

“Yeah, I finally found where I belong,” Emerald said, actually feeling that was true. This made the other four people and Felix very happy to hear. They also knew that there was still a long road ahead of them. Fiona squeezed her hand in sisterly encouragement. 

“You won’t lose that again,” Sirius promised Emerald honestly, he was going to make sure that never happened again. What ever that took, he could tell that Remus felt the same exact way. It was the wolves in them. Protect their own. 

“I just need to check your vitals again,” Lily said as she scanned the young child again. “Your vitals look even better. But I expected this kind of improvement. I would still like to give you a potion to help with any more side effects of the memory charms.” She informed the girl before handing her a bottle of pale pink liquid. “May make you a bit sleepy.” Lily warned Emerald but the rest was good. There was a sweet flavor mixed with the hint of medicine underneath it. It didn’t take long for her body to become more relaxed. 

Remus kissed her forehead, "I think this is where we will let you rest,” he said after the young girl set the bottle on the nightstand. Fear struck her once more, if they left were they coming back? What if the Malfoy came to hurt her? “No, stay here...” Emerald said fighting against the drowsiness. “Please stay...” It broke the hearts of both fathers and sisters to see her so afraid of losing them once more. She didn’t want to be abandoned again. 

Sirius felt the same when he saw his mother while shopping with the Potters in Diagon Alley years ago. “Don’t fear, Starfire. We will be here when you wake up. I promise," he said helping Emerald get comfortable. “Felix will stay here too.” He reassured the girl, kissing her forehead softly. Felix licked her hand, letting her know he wasn’t leaving her side either. 

Putting her full trust into the dark haired man, Emerald allowed the potion to take full affect. Comfort washed over her when she ran her fingers through Felix’s soft fur, it was soothing. She deep down hoped that when she woke, this would still be reality.

Sirius was lost in his musings of how deeply affected his little girl was. The damage went beyond what they had expected but they had hope. Remus just took his hand as they sat in silent vigil over their daughter. 

Fiona watched the painful impact the reunion had on her dads. She felt helpless because there was nothing she could do. It was inevitable but necessary for Emerald’s real healing to happen. The dark haired young woman moved to the other side of the room to keep her emotions at bay. The scene was so heartbreaking. 

Her younger sister joined her, Laurel had faith that only good would result from this. The true happy ending this family so deserved. “There is hope, she is slowly accepting us as her family. And the scum of the Pureblood have not completely turned her,” she promised her eldest sister, trying to take some of the burden. “Fia, give it time. She needs us to lift her up.”  
Fiona sighed, Laurel was right. However, Fiona inherited Sirius’ lack of patience. "I know..." Fiona said quietly, wiping her eyes. "I hate seeing our family this upset. Especially Daddy and Em...” She said, it was killing her. Sirius indeed loved all three of his daughters like any parents. There was a deep connection between himself, Fiona, and Emerald. 

“The worst of it is over now,” Laurel said being the optimistic one. “Yeah, it may become a harder fight with Dumbledore, we don’t have to do this alone.” That again was true on every angle. Hogwarts’ Headmaster was going to strike back. Resulting in a force, Fiona knew he never had to face before. The complete wrath of angry Black, coupled by a werewolf. 

\--

Albus walked into the Hospital Wing after hearing word that Draco and Pansy were attacked by both Lupin sisters along with Harry Potter in his Animagus form. He knew that it was the result of his brief meeting with Sirius, Remus, and James. They took matters into their own hands in the same reckless way they had during their years in the Order of The Phoenix. But this time, they drug six children into it. Not seeing the consequences of this, especially for the girls and Harry. 

He wasn’t so worry about the Malfoy because they would see it as a way to erase a blemish. It was Umbridge and Voldemort that concerned him most. Dolores already planned on getting an official ban on Fiona, Laurel, and Emerald because of what they were. Voldemort would seize the opportunity to attack by means of hurting Emerald or using the sisters as his own guard dogs. 

“The girl is gone, Black and Lupin’s work, I take it?” Severus said, he knew that she was with Black and his mutt. “Draco informed me of a black dog attacking him. Not to mention, Fiona and Laurel were exiting from the second year girls’ dorm.”

“Then we can only assume that Emerald had been under the Invisibility Cloak and taken back to the Lupins’ residence,” Dumbledore said, it was the only logical explanation. “It maybe for the best considering the full moon is only days away.” But the girls couldn’t remain there forever because the Ministry would want to know why they haven’t been inside Hogwarts’ walls. 

“Black can’t honestly think that no one will notice that all three girls and Potter are gone. Someone will come asking about where they are,” Severus said, throughly annoyed that Albus was just going to let this go. Black, Potter, and Lupin never seemed to see any repercussions of what they did. It expected why Black was such a loose cannon.

Although Albus agreed with the Potions Master, he had faith that Remus would talk some sense into Sirius. Hopefully see the danger before it was too late. “Severus, inform Minerva that Fiona, Harry, and Laurel are with the Lupins during the full moon period.” He returned to his business frame of mind. 

“Yes, Professor, what about Draco and Parkinson?” They would not waste anytime tell other students and Draco’s father their fabricated version of things. How they were attacked by a pack of werewolves. “Dolores will try to use that information against your decision to allow students like the Lupins to attend the school.” The toadish woman was looking for any reason to have Dumbledore removed from his position as Headmaster. 

“All we can do is continue to see how all of this develops.” The elderly man returned to his mind wandering state and stroking his white beard. To Severus’ great disappointment, Albus per usual was sweeping the events under the rug. Mounting higher and higher until it exploded from the Ministry prodding at it. “This may prove what I feel about the Lupin sisters to be true.” With that ominous note, he bade the younger professor farewell and walked the corridor back to his office. They were extraordinary girls but there was a deeper power yet to be reveal.


End file.
